The Mis-Adventures of The Unforgiven
by KingPiece11
Summary: <html><head></head>"I will find you Riven, as soon as I figure out how the hell the shower works." Join (the less serious side of) Yasuo in his mis-adventures through out the league of Legends as he learns the most valuable lessons in: Friendship, Love, and Honor. Involves lots of Original Characters, two main parings, fillers, and side parings. Rated M for Lemons, Language, Sexual Themes, etc.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first Fan-fic that I made on this site, but is not the first one I have written. I found this site while looking up my favorite pair of the League, Yasuo and Riven. The first story I read was Follow the Wind, by author Tahimikamaxtli. This story inspired me so much to write my own fan fic of League of Legends. This story will have, filler chapters that show what I think are the less serious moments in the League of legends, and main story chapters. This fic will have lemons, and a lot of funny moments mainly involving Yasuo. Any way enjoy the first chapter, and please give me feed back, I would like to know if anyone is reading this, are actually enjoying this, and to just know if I should continue the story or not. I will upload a new chapter everyday, sometimes every two days. If i dont get any reviews I will still upload the rest anyway.**  
><strong>Enjoy guys, Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Finally, After 3 years, 3 long damn years, I will find you, and you will feel the wrath of my honor Riven." I said out loud to myself.

For the past countless years I have wondered, killing people, innocent people, just to prove that I was wrongfully accused all those years ago. I killed my brother Yone, I let my elder die because of my foolish actions, and now I am finally here, at the League of Legends, to finally prove to Ionia, to everyone, that I am innocent. I looked around to see if anyone one was here but apparently there were no guards. I walked forward to the darkness ahead, and luckily I found steps leading to a well-lit door. The torches around the door were blue and seemed to never go out, like it was lit with magic. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked on the door again, more urgently this time, and still no answer. I started to get annoyed, why would there be a door here if no one was going to answer it? I sighed and knocked on the door one more time. Suddenly the door opened and a flash of blue light blinded me for a few seconds.

"Step fourth." A voice said to me.

I walked inside and the door closed behind me. It was just as dark as outside as I walked forward, when suddenly a circle under me lit in the color of blue. On the circle was, or what it seemed like, ancient runes carved inside of it with different symbols. The runes had 4 different colors, red, blue, yellow, and orange I believe. I couldn't understand what exactly is going on but I had no choice but to stand there.

"Your name, sir?" The voice called to me.

"Yasuo." I replied back.

"Why are you hear Yasuo?"

"I am here to find a person that you call a "champion" and prove to Ionia that I am innocent."

"Hmm, interesting, so you do not wish to join the league?" I sighed and rubbed my chin.

"If it makes me closer to proving my innocence then I will join."

"Very well Yasuo, but first we must prove that you are here because of what you are saying."

"I understand."

I started tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for something to happen. The dark room around me started to light up and the room morphed into my elders temple. I looked around and thought I was dreaming again. I walked down the halls of the temple and I saw him, my elder, but I couldn't remember his name, in fact I couldn't even speak. I walked closer to him and noticed he was looking out the window. The Ionia and Noxus war was happening outside, and soon I saw _her. _She had battle armor on and a sword that looked so heavy. She had hair that was white as snow, and red eyes that were fierce like the battlefield. As I stared at her, something didn't seem right, she was, **_absolutely beautiful. _**I shook my head and looked at her again. Was this the woman who killed my elder? I watched her fight and it seemed like she was dancing, killing Ionia soldiers left and right. I wanted to help but suddenly everything was fading away.

"It seems you weren't lying to me" The voice said to me.

"How did you look into my mind? Was it magic?"

"Fear not Yasuo, I only went to the memories of your mind that wasn't at peace yet."

I sighed.

"It seems like you want to meet our fellow champion Riven?"

"Yeah I do." I tighten my fists.

"Yasuo, if you join the league you are immune to all crimes in Valoran from your past but you cannot commit anymore. Also you are not allowed to harm another champion in any way, physically or mentally inside the Institute of War. Do I make myself clear Yasuo?"

I looked at the circle under my feet. I couldn't harm Riven? Maybe I just will have my questions answered.

"Yes."

"Very well, step forth Yasuo."

I stepped forward into the darkness and another door opened in front of me. I walked inside to find a tall man, looked to be in his 30's, with a beard and glasses, and had a bit of a belly. He had light brown skin and didn't really look freighting. Next to him was a woman who also appeared to be in her 30's, with long black hair and had white skin. She was a little shorter than the man beside her, and seemed to be in great shape.

"Hello Yasuo, I am Mr. Groce." I bowed my head just like in Ionia to show respect.

"I am Vessaria Kolminye or Mrs. Kolminyke." I bowed my head to the woman as well.

"Yasuo, I can see you're a man of honor, and it seems like you are interested in Riven. If you find her in the league and talk to her in a peaceful way, you can then have a choice to either leave as a regular citizen or stay as a champion. Do you understand?"

I rested my chin on my fingers. "Yes."

"Very well, before you can meet any champion, you must first go through the proving grounds to prove yourself."

"Very well."

"Follow me Yasuo."

I followed Groce to another room similar to the first room I was in, except this time it had a man with a cloak on in the center. The man with the cloak had a hollow ball of energy and was using his hands around it to make the ball twirl.

"Mr, Anthony!" The man looked up and I noticed he had a young face, and looked to be in his 20's.

"Yes Mr. Groce." He said.

"we have a young man here named Yasuo who would like to join the league." He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Take him to the proving grounds. Test him and report your findings."

"Yes Sir!" Anthony looked at me and pointed at the center of the circle he was standing around. "All right Yasuo, I will summon you to the proving grounds, there you will battle against a random champion. If you beat the champion, you will be accepted, if you lose however, well you just lose haha." Anthony smiled again, and I gave a light chuckle. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." I said back.

"Summon!" he yelled.

The circle under me started lighting up and everything in front of me vanished. I blinked and after a few seconds I was on the ground with the same circle under me, but on top of a castle. There was one lane In front of me, and a person standing in the center. Suddenly I got a massive headache, and I started to hear voices.

_"Yasuo can you hear me?" _The voice said to me

"Anthony?" I asked.

"Yes, I am your summoner for this battle. I will guide you through this battle as best as I can."

"How the hell are you talking to me? Is this magic?"  
><em><br>"I will explain later, but first you must defeat your opponent, step forward and accept your challenge."  
><em>  
>I started walking forward, and I took notice of the scenery around me, the sun is setting, and night is about to approach the land. It was a light breeze around me as my hair flowed through the wind. As my opponent started to get closer and closer as I walked, my opponent seemed to have tails on its back, and just like my hair, they were flowing through the wind. When my opponent was in my field of view I was taking back by her looks. My opponent had 9 tails on her back, very smooth white skin, yellow eyes with black lines going through them instead of normal pupils. She had long black hair and cat whiskers on her cheeks. Her chest was very big indeed, and her shirt was showing almost all of her cleavage. I can tell from her white and red shirt she was Ionian, and that seemed to calm me down a bit.<p>

"Oooh, what a handsome young man, Can I know you name?" She said with a purr.

"Yasuo." I said back.

"_Yasuo, you are facing the Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri. She has magic attacks and will try to seduce you. Be on the lookout for her Orb of Deception. Good luck."_ I nodded and looked into the eyes of the fox.

"Don't hold back Yasuo, just because I am woman." I laughed at her.

"You're no woman, just a lonely fox. I heard stories about you Ahri. You seduce men and kill them afterwards." Ahri smiled at me in a seductive way.

"I am popular then? Well Yasuo, how would you like to join them?"

Her hand started to glow and a ball started to morph from her hand. Ahri got into a stance and threw the ball at me. I moved out the way and the ball came back to her like a Yo-Yo. She smiled and licked her lips, and threw the orb back at me again. I moved to the left and it came back to her.

"_Nice moves!"_ Anthony cheered.

This was the first time someone cheered me on since I left Ionia and, it kind of felt good. Ahri's tails started to glow with fire and she dashed forwards in my direction. As she drew near, I pulled my sword out and blocked the flames from her tails with it.

"This fighting is pointless Yasuo, Why don't we leave this place and go have some fun?" Ahri purred at me.

Ahri blew a kiss in my way and surprisingly I saw a flying heart come at me with speed like no other. I tried to block it with my sword but the heart went through. I stayed calmed and backed away from Ahri. Staying calm like water, I focused my chi energy. Taking a deep breath, I drew a line on the ground with my katana, which made winds form a wall in front of me.

"Face the wind!" I yelled.

Soon the heart in front of me vanished into the wind. I caught my breath and ran forward to Ahri. Ahri threw her orb in my direction again but only this time I couldn't dodge it.

"Fool!" she yelled at me.

Of course I wasn't just any fool, just a reckless one. I smiled when I knew I caught her in my trap. I ran at the orb full speed and deflected it with my sword.

"Wha!" she gasped.

Before her orb came back to her, I focused my chi energy into my body. Soon my body turned into the wind itself as I dashed through the body of Ahri. Appearing on the other side, I quickly stabbed Ahri in the chest. Ahri coughed up blood and started to shake, soon she fell to the ground with blood pouring from her chest.

"How… hell ... you…behind me…." She coughed.

"Ahri I learned the ancient Wind style, and with that I can make my body transparent to all objects, or the way I like to call it, the Sweeping Blade."

Ahri smiled at me. "I can't wait to meet you inside the Institute of War and when I do, you will be mine!"

Ahri's body faded away into light and the blood on my sword faded away to.

"_Well done Yasuo! I will bring you back to the league!" _I smiled. "Killing is something I am used to." I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was teleported back to the room where Anthony stood.

"Welcome back Yasuo!" he yelped.

I smiled at the kid. "Very energetic I see?" I asked him.

He looked at me with the same warm smile I met him with. "Yes sir! You are the first champion I guided in to battle!"

The kid had lots of sprit for one thing. Anthony took his cloak off revealing his face. Anthony had an afro, and little side burns stretching from his hair to the end of his ears. He had light brown skin and brown eyes.

"Alright Yasuo, let's go back to Mr. Groce office."

The blue ball of hollow energy started to fade, and we both walked out of the dark room. Walking through the torched hallways we made it back to Groce's office, where we both took a seat.

"Yasuo, it seems you did well fighting Ahri. Well only thing left for you to do at this point is to participate in your first match on the Rift. Whether you lose or win, only thing we will seek is how well you do in team based situations, on solo situations, and how well you performed overall."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Very well, your room for tonight has been provided for you, and anything you would like to feast on will be serviced on our behalf, rest up Yasuo."

I shook my head and Anthony escorted me to my room. Anthony gave me my room key and bowed in respect, I bowed back. Heh, I am starting to enjoy this kid's company. I twisted the lock on the door, and walked inside my room. I turned on the lights and was blown back by the way the room was designed. The walls were colored blue, and the carpet matched the color on the wall. I looked to my left and saw two sinks, two mirrors, and other bathroom needs like, toothbrushes and soap. I looked to my right and saw another room with a hardwood floor colored in a peach like color. I stepped inside to see a bathtub and a shower head that looked detachable. I stepped out of the room to examine the beds. There were two, with a blue cover on the both of them.

"Why is there two of everything in here?" I said out loud.

I ignored it and got undressed to take a shower. I walked to the bathtub and wondered for what seemed like hours on how the hell does the thing even work. It's been so long since I used a shower, and usually I always found a hot spring to bathe myself. I stood inside the bathtub, and turned the knob. The bathtub water came on. Getting irritated because of my ignorance, I pulled a little switch that was on top of the faucet the water was coming out from. Suddenly the shower turned on and the water was so damn hot it felt like a pot of boiling water. I moaned in pain as I quickly stood back from the water when I suddenly lost my balance. I fell on my back, inside the bathtub. I cursed to myself and decided to let the shower water hit my chest until I was ready to get up. After taking my shower, I got dressed in a white robe, and got into one of the beds. Once my face hit the soft pillow I drifted into a deep sleep.  
>The alarm clock beside me roared into my ear. I looked up and smashed the thing with my hand. I smiled when it turned off, but my smile quickly left my face when I heard a knock on the door. "Dammit." I said out loud. I rolled out of the bed and decided to get the door. "Yeah?" I answered.<p>

I was staring into the face of the person who I knew I didn't want to see until I died. "Ooh Yasuo, we meet again?" She purred.

"What do you want fox?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"I was asked to get you from your room, now get dressed." She said to me with a smile.

I turned around to get my clothes when Ahri giggled behind me. I ignored her and took another step forward. Using her tails, Ahri grabbed my robe and untied it, revealing my back side. Thankful for me I don't sleep naked. "Haha!" she laughed behind me. I smiled myself when she didn't notice that I had quickly grabbed my katana that was leaning on the wall beside me. In a quick motion I cut her shirt loose with my katana and it revealed her chest. I turned around and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.  
>"Oh, Yasuo, are you trying to seduce me?" she said walking towards me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I only thing I could do is stare in her yellow eyes. "Come on big boy, let's have some fun!" Ahri closed the door with her tails, then started walking closer to me and hugged me. "Your chest is so warm, and you have lovely hair." She said to me with a seductive smile. My arms moved on my own, and soon I was rubbing her smooth, soft, and very creamy white skin. "I love your touch Yasuo." She purred. I looked into her eyes, and noticed her eyes weren't the same color, this time they were pink, and I knew something was wrong. "Kiss me Yasuo." She said to me in a light whisper.<p>

"You stupid fox, you don't think I can't see through your tricks?" I whispered back. Ahri gasped and used her tails to hold both of my arms.

"Yasuo you are a very tough man to crack, but it doesn't matter, you are mine now!"

I rolled my eyes and with little effort, I broke away from her grasp. I took off my bath robe and decided to flip the tables on Ahri. I grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to me. She gasped and soon she closed her eyes. I kissed her soft lips, and smiled at her. She looked at me confused.

"Why Yasuo?" she asked.

"I have needs too Ahri, and since you're a hore, why not enjoy myself?" I laughed in her face and she looked at me with anger and pain in her eyes.

"I will kill you!" she yelled.

Ahri grabbed me and we fell on the bed. Ahri tried to fight me by using her tails to restrain me, but with no effort again I flipped her over and grabbed my katana. I backed away and with another quick motion I sliced the rest of her clothes off. My nose almost went hot when she didn't have any panties on either.

"What the hell Yasuo!" she screamed at me.

I picked her up by her arm and pushed her towards the door.

"Get out Ahri." I said with a smirk. "And take these with you." I threw her ripped up clothes at her face.

"Damn you Yasuo." She said with an angry tone. I opened the door and using my chi, I pushed her using my wind technique. Ahri fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Later." I said and closed my door.

I got dressed and headed to office. I knocked on the door, and Groce yelled "Come in!" I opened the door to see Anthony sitting in one of the chairs in front of the office desk.

"Mr. Yasuo! You made it!" Anthony said to me with a smile. I smiled back and sat in the chair beside him.

"Yasuo today you will be in a match with other champions of the league. You will have four other champions on your team. On the other team will be another 5 different champions. Anthony will guide you on how the rift works, how you win, what happens if you die, so on and so forth. Now Yasuo follow Anthony so you can get ready."

I walked with Anthony out of office. We walked down a series of dark hallways, which were barely lit by torches. After about 10 minutes or so we reached two doors that were labeled 'Champions' and 'Summoners'. "Yasuo walk through the Champions door, there you will meet your teammates, and we will start in a matter of minutes." I nodded and walked through the door. The door closed behind me and I was met with the eyes of my teammates. The first person to walk up to me was a woman with a big shield and a sword. She had red and yellow armor, white skin, and had orange like hair. "Hello, are you the new champion?" She asked me in a polite voice. Before I could answer the woman, she introduced herself first. "My name is Leona, The Radiant Dawn." She said with a smile.

"The Radiant Dawn huh? Was that a nickname?" I asked myself. Before I could answer another lady came up to me, but was way more energetic than Leona.

"My name is Jinx, The Loose Cannon! Nice to meet you pretty boy!" The lady said to me. Leona rolled her eyes at her. Jinx had long blue braids that stretched all the way to her legs. Jinx had pink eyes, a wide smile, pale white skin, and was wearing a pink and blue outfit that covered her flat chest. Jinx was shirtless with tattoos of blue clouds and bullets on her arms. Jinx was wearing big black boots that were way too big for her feet, and purple socks that stretched to her knees. Jinx had two big guns, one that was shaped like a shark and another gun that looked like a Gatling gun I saw from the war with Noxus. To my surprise the gun had bunny ears. Lastly she had a gun with a greenish glow inside of it. Once again I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by a….. monkey.

"My name is Wukong, The Monkey King, nice to meet yah pal!" He said giving me a toothy grin. I was talking to a real monkey, and it actually could speak English. The monkey had a yellow armor on, and a staff that was bigger and longer then my sword. I opened my mouth and for the last damn time I was interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Malphite, Shard of the Monolift." He talked in a slow tone. Malphite was a rock creature that stood over 8 ft tall. "What's your name young champion?" He asked. I looked at all four of them and decided how I should have called myself. All of their names seemed to fit there personality's, the easiest one was Jinx. She looks like she has a wild personality so I am guessing that's why they or she called herself The Loose Cannon. I, on the other hand, have a very rough past and I was never forgiven in Ionia. Without putting much thought into it, I knew what to call myself. "My name is Yasuo, The Unforgiven."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Summoners Rift!" A woman's voice said loudly. The voice sounded familiar to me, but I ignored it.

"_Hello Yasuo!"_ Anthony's voice boomed in my head. _"Yasuo Welcome to Summoners Rift! First thing we need to discuss is the basics of the rift. First thing you should notice in this magical land, if you die by a champion or a monster in the rift your spirit will main intact, and soon your body will come back to life at your fountain. Next there are three lanes, Top, Middle, and Bottom. The forest in the middle is the jungle. Today you will go to the middle lane to meet your opponent. As your trusty Summoner I can see everything around you. I will warn you if danger comes your way. Before I continue go to the little Yordle shop in front of you." _I walked off the fountain, and stepped in front of the little creature. "_As you can see there are different swords, armor, and boots for you to use in the rift. The rift has its own currency; you need gold to buy different equipment on the rift to make you stronger than your opponents. As your summoner I will watch over your gold and buy your items for you, as a champion you have the power to overrule my decisions and make your own purchases. Here is how you obtain gold, if you kill a champion you get 300G. If you contribute to killing a Champion, you will get 30G."_

"Minions have spawned!" The lady said again.

_"See those guys coming out from your Nexus? They are called Minions. If you kill a minion who is carrying a sword and shield, you get 16G. If you kill a minion with a wand you will get 13G. Later into the battle you will see a Minion riding on a wood carriage, using a cannon. If you kill that Minion, you get 43G. Okay I am going to buy your items for you, I will buy you a Doran's Blade and A heath potion. Lastly I will buy you a Warding totem so you can see into bushes. Do you want to buy something else?"_

He asked. I nodded my head and said "No"

"Your Summoner bought these items for you." The Yordle creature gave me a pink sword and when I touched it, the sword vanished into my body. Afterwards I felt stronger somehow. The Yordle creature then gave me two bottles with red liquid inside of them. I put them away in my pouch, which then I noticed I never carried a pouch with me in the first place. "How the hell did this pouch get here?" I said out loud. I scratched my head when Anthony's voice started to talk to me.

_"Good now walk into lane." _I walked straight forward to the middle lane, noticing all the structures around me. Everything was blue on this side, while the other side I could see purple lights. The large structures on our side were a human, while the other side had a pig like structure. As I got to the second tall structure I noticed Wukong and Malphite walking inside jungle.

"Hey Yasuo! Mind giving us a hand? We have to guard our jungle just in case the other team tries to do something sneaky behind our backs." I walked to the left and there were two paths in front of me. On the left path was section that was equally dark as the right path was a bush that was very dark. I went on the left path because there was light in to guide me along the path. I walked through the path and made it to Wukong and Malphite.

"Thanks Yasuo!" he said to me with a big grin.

"No problem." I said back. Suddenly a big monster appeared out of the blue, with two little monsters that have lizard heads. "You mind hitting this golem before you go to lane Yasuo?" Wukong asked me. I slashed the golem a few times before going to lane. Coming from the jungle, I watched the minions fight each other. The minions were silent, only thing that made noise were there weapons clashing against each other.

"_Yasuo here is your first lesson. In the rift, you only get Minion gold for getting killing a minion. It would be wise to wait and let the minions fight each other first, then you deliver the fatal blow to claim your gold."  
><em>  
>"Okay" I said back. I watched the minions fight each other until I noticed some minions get weaker with their attacks. I give the minions a light slash that looked weak, and they fell to the ground like a toy. Once they fell, they disappeared on the ground. Soon more minions come to lane, then a knife came from in front of me, bouncing from one minion to another. I jumped back and took a look at my opponent. My opponent was a young woman, with red hair and green eyes. She had a scar on her right eye that ran down from her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye. She had white skin with red lip stick on her lips. The woman had a tight leather black suit, which is suited for assassinations. The woman had a belt with knives all around it and was holding two knives in her hand.<p>

"A new guy huh?" she said to me with a smirk.

"Yeah I am the new guy." I said back.

"This will be an easy lane then." She said taunting me.

"_Yasuo your lane opponent is Katarina, The Sinister Blade. She is an Noxi-" _I cut him off when I heard the word "Noxian."

"You're Noxian." I said in anger while tightening my fist.

"No shit idiot." She said back to me with the same smirk from earlier. "You must be Ionian, because there is no way you can be from Demacia with horrible looking clothes like that." She said laughing at me.

I was already sick of her mouth. I ran up to Katarina with my sword dragging on the ground. Katarina laughed at me and vanished before my eyes. Confused, I turned around and was staring in The Sinister Blade's eyes. "Fool." She said to me. Katarina pulled her knife belt and the knives seemed to stretch into a larger circle around her. I blocked the knives with my sword as the knives made their way back into a belt on her waist. Using this down time, I used the technique "Sweeping Blade" and dashed through her body. Appearing from behind, I made three quick slashes to her back, with blood escaping her black suit.

"That's all you got?" Katarina said to me with a smirk. "Let's dance!" Katarina threw one of her knives at me and again, disappeared in red smoke.

_"Yasuo above You!" _I looked above in the Rift's dark skies and saw Katarina's green eyes staring into mine. Katarina was sitting on my shoulders with her blades on my throat. "Ready to die?" she asked me. I was trapped, until Anthony did his magic tricks again.  
><em>"<br>Summoner Spell: Flash!" _A yellow light surrounded me and it seemed like my body jumped a short distance away from Katarina.

"Look kid, warn me next time you use your magic tricks again."

Anthony laughed at me. _"Sure thing! Haha."_

"Awe, did your Summoner save your pathetic ass? Haha, what a joke!" I couldn't take her mouth anymore.

"_Yasuo, I examined your moves from your last battle with Ahri, I have a plan." _

"Lay it on me kid." I said in my thoughts. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed help.  
><em><br>"I have a question; I studied the ancient wind technique you use, and wondered, can you summon tornadoes?"  
><em>  
>"Yes, but I never used it that much when I was a wanderer or when I was training in Ionia. I have to gather my chi energy for a few minutes."<p>

Ignoring Katarina's smart mouth and dodging her attacks for a few minutes, the winds around me started to form. My entire body was covered in a wind like aura, waiting for my order.

"Alright kid, I have around 15 seconds until the winds disappear, tell me what to do."  
><em><br>"Haha, just throw your winds at her!"._

That's it? That's the big plan? The kid can do all of these magic tricks, and that's all he can come up with? I scratched my head with my one of my hands and simply launched the winds at her.  
>In Ancient Ionian I yelled "Aseryo!"<p>

"You can make winds? All of you Ionian's are so simple and easy to kill." Katarina disappeared into red smoke and reappeared on the other side of the lane by some green bushes.

"_I knew that wouldn't work, so I have a backup plan!" _Anthony screamed in my head.

"This time it better work kid."  
><em><br>"Yasuo, I did some snooping in your memories, and I see you have an original move you can use?"_

Original move? I only know one move I did in my past but I never perfected it. "Yeah kid, I do have a trick up my sleeve, the only problem is, it only works when my opponent is in the air."

_"Hmm, I have another idea! Using sweeping blade, dash through her, then make a whirlwind with your winds, then do your move!"_

"Whirlwind? How in the world can I do that kid?"

_"__Hmm, try making a full circle with your winds I guess." _

Giving the kid's idea a go, I had to lure Katarina close to me. For the past 10 minutes, I studied my opponent, and it seems like once she uses her red smoke disappearing act, she seems like she is unable to use is it again for 10 seconds. That's when I will strike. I waited for my winds to gather, and then I launched another tornado at The Sinister Blade. "This trick again?" she said to me. As expected, she used her red smoke. I let the winds gather again, but this time instead of launching the tornado, I closed the gap between us by dashing to the minions in front of her. Lastly, I dashed straight to Katarina, and made a full circle with my Katana and my body. The winds released from my body, and everything around me lifted into the air.

"I am really tired of your mouth, so this will be your last breath." I jumped into the air, gave Katarina three swift strikes to her in most of her fatal areas, and slammed her to the ground.

"Yasuo has slain Katarina!" The voice said.

"I underestimated you, but you will not survive the next encounter, you filthy Ionian."

"Yasuo is the name, and remember something "Sinister Blade" you will never defeat me." With that being said, Katarina disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle with Katarina, my wounds from her knives started to make my vision blurry. "_Nice battle Yasuo, but drink the red potion I bought for you. It will heal up your wounds a little." _I reached into my pouch and untwisted the cap on the bottle. I smelled the drink and to my surprise it smelled sweet. I took a sip of it, and it tasted sweet as well, kind of like candy. I finished the potion and it disappeared from my hand. My wounds started to close and then my blood faded away from my clothes. "_Okay Yasuo, I will teleport you back to the fountain, stay still for a moment." _A blue circle started to form under me, then a light came from out from the circle. I was teleported back to base, all my wounds were healed completely, and I went to the Yordle shop.

"What will it be sir?" he asked.

_"Yasuo for this match only I will buy you a Static Shiv. In order to build the static shiv we are going to use two items to fuse them together. The first item will be the Avarice Blade."_ The Yordle magically gave me a blade that disappeared into my body just like the pink blade. My eyes started to hurt a little but for some odd reason, my vision seemed a little "weird." I walked back to lane and Katarina was already there.

"Your dead." She said to me in a straight forward tone. I Looked at her with a smirk and gave her the ole, "Bring it on" stance with my hands. Katarina smiled at me, accepting the challenge. The Sisnter Blade disappeared and reappeared behind me, then through a blade at my left arm. The blade stuck to my arm, and little did I know, that wasn't the only blade she tossed. Katarina spun in a circle and threw knives all in my direction.

_"Wind wall Yasuo!" _Anthony screamed in my head. After at least 3 knives hit my body, 2 in my right leg, and another on shoulder, I finally made my wind wall, which blocked the rest of her assault. Using Sweeping Blade, I dashed through Katarina, making space between us.

"Damn it" I coughed.

"You survived, how lucky." She said to me with a smirk.

"_Yasuo you aren't looking good, I will re-"_I cut Anthony off again."Shut up kid, it's my fight. I won't die." I said to Anthony. I started to pull the knives out from my body, and then another voice spoke inside of my head.  
><em><br>"Yasuo you need a hand? I am kind of bored in the jungle."_ It was Wukong talking to me which then he gave me a thumbs up inside of the right bush from my lane. I nodded in his direction. Still hurting from the pain in my legs from Katarina knives, I gave Katarina a noticeable smirk.

"The fuck are you looking at?" she said to me.

"I am not looking at you, just looking at the monkey behind you." Katarina turned around and right on cue Wukong started to spin in a circle, while his staff made the radius of his circle even bigger. Katarina was launched into the air, and then I finished her off with my original move. Katarina gasped in pain, and she disappeared.

"Good job Yasuo!" Wukong screamed at me. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I was then teleported back to the fountain. The rest of the match I learned a few things about the Rift. I learned how death feels like, learned how team fights worked, and finally learned how victory felt. I couldn't really get a look at my enemies, as the match seem to past so fast. When the match was over I was teleported back in the room before the match began. I saw all of my team mates, and then my opponents were teleported to the same room as I was in.  
>"Hello Yasuo. It was a honor to meet someone in battle who could give me a test of my strength. Let me introduce myself, my name is Lee Sin, The Blind Monk."<p>

Lee Sin was wearing a red head band which covered his face, black shorts, and sandals. Lee was shirtless; his chest had tattoos on it which I couldn't really describe, and his hands were covered in white bandages, with red strings around them.

"Nice to meet you Lee Sin." I said in respect. He bowed his head and walked out the door without bumping into anyone. My team mates left the room as well as I met all of my opponents. Caitlyn, The sheriff of Piltover, was a very good looking woman, with a huge hat. Caitlyn had purple hair, and a nice smile. Caitlyn was wearing a purple skirt, which stopped at her knees. The Sheriff had a long rifle with little gadgets attached to it. The woman that was standing behind her, that was using her hands to measure how big Caitlyn back side was, her name was Vi, The Enforcer. Vi had pink hair, and the other side of her was shaved, making it look like a Mohawk style. Vi wasn't bad looking for a woman who seemed to be way stronger than me, and to admit I didn't wasn't to upset her. During the match I got a taste of her brute strength as she knocked me up In the air and screamed "Get Dunked!". Vi was taller than me, and she was wearing a police suit which showed some of her cleavage. Vi was wearing black heels and really big metal gloves. Lastly was little child who was named Annie, The Darkchild. Annie was a young girl with terrifying fire powers. Annie was a young child with green eyes and red hair. Annie was waring a back pack and always holding her bear "Tibbers". Annie had on a skirt and pink striped socks. After I met my opponents, they all left back to the Institute of War except The Sinister Blade.

"Why are you still here Katerina?" I asked.

"I gotta hand it to you Yasuo, you beat me." She said to me with her eyes closed, leaning on the wall. "You won't get so lucky next time. The next we face, my knife will be so far up your ass, you wouldn't be able to fucking talk." She said to me with anger in her voice. I looked at her and laughed.

"Katarina get over it, I won, and you won't be winning anytime soon. Later." Katarina flipped me off and left the room. She caught me looking at her back side as she left and said "You will never get this Ionian." She teased. I rolled my eyes as she left, and I walked out the room.

"Yasuo! Great match!" Anthony said to me as I left the Champion room.

"Thanks kid, but without your guidance, I couldn't defeat Katarina." Anthony smiled and we walked back to Mr. Groce office.

"Yasuo! Have a seat." I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Your performance was excellent, and I would like to welcome you to the League of Legends! In a few minutes Soraka will be escorting you to your new home." A knock on the door was heard. "Come in!" A woman, with purple skin, and yellow eyes entered. "Hello Yasuo, my name is Soraka, The Star Child. I will be escorting you to your room. I got up and Anthony followed me out the door. "Good luck in the fields of justice Yasuo!" Mr Groce yelled before we closed the door to his office. We walked back to my room and Soraka asked if I left anything. I nodded no and we started walking to the Institute of War. We left the room where Groce looked into my mind. This time instead of going straight forward to where first I met Groce we took a left and opened another huge set of doors. "Welcome to the League Cental Hall!" Soraka said to me. I was amazed at how the Cental wall looked. it looked like going into the richer part of Ionia. There was a big chandler with diamonds all around it in the center, which had lights all around it. The floors was painted gold and the walls matched the floors. The floor was in a tile format, and there were so many humans and creatures that were socialzing, laughing, and just having a good time. There were no fights, just peace. We walked down the steps and soon made another left to an elevator. The elevator opened and we all got in. Soraka pushed the button with a number 4, and the elevator started to go up into the air. We stopped on the 4th floor. We left the elevator and walked down a hallway with only a few doors.

"This is the Ionian floor; your room is the last on the right. The league rules are simple here Yasuo, Everything is free for champions, no curfew, you can sleep late as you want, and you can always leave the league anytime you want as well. Matches will be around 6 if you're summoned, and lastly, "Soraka started to blush. "You can invite any Champion or Summoner to your room. The League also approves homosexual relationships."

"Did she just call me gay?" I thought.

"Enjoy your day Yasuo." Soraka said as she went back to the elevator. Anthony waved as he left with Soraka. I walked down the hallway to my room and noticed I did not have a room key. I scratched my head and turned the knob to my door. The door opened and I met the eyes of Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox.

"Oh for the love of –"I was stopped in my tracks when Ahri kissed me passionately. "Hello Yasuo, I just wanted to apologize for trying to have sex with you. You're the only man that resisted my charms. It's just your so cute, I kind of lost it." I looked at Ahri, then to the floor. Should I really be mad? I did have fun when I fooled around with her the other day.

"What do you want Ahri?" I asked.

"I snuck into your room, to say sorry, and I wanted to make up with you." she said with a sad face. I looked at her eyes in there was a hint of sadness there, and she wasn't using her charms at all.

"It's okay Ahri. I am not a man who holds grudges on people who didn't do anything serious to me." Ahri smiled and hugged me real tight.

"Yasuo can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked me. I already can tell where this is going.

"Yes Ahri, if it will make you feel better, we can sleep together." I can't believe I am going to go through with this. I don't want to have sex with Ahri, I just want to sleep for heaven's sake. "No funny business Ahri." I told her.

"Okay, by the way, I sleep naked Yasuo." Ahri took her shirt off and she didn't have any clothes on underneath. "Let's go to sleep Yasuo." She said with a seductive smile.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I am about to have sex with the biggest whore I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I am going to take a shower Yasuo" Ahri said to me. I nodded and walked to the back of my room. My room wasn't anything special, two beds, two sink, etc. Everything in my room was colored blue, and the walls were decorated with wind patterns and white clouds. Since I am on the 4th floor, I had a balcony I could stand on that was outside of my room. To my left there was a door leading to a washing room where I could clean my clothes.

"Yasuo, can I have a towel?" Ahri shouted from the bathroom. I went to the laundry room and grabbed a white towel. I walked back to the bathroom and cracked the door to pass Ahri her towel. Instead of grabbing the towel, Ahri grabbed my hand, pulled the door opened with one of her tails, and pulled me into the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, Ahri used her tails and backed me up on the wall. Using all of my strength, I couldn't break free of Ahri's white fluffy tails. Ahri seemed stronger then she was before when I broke free the first time. "Don't struggle cutie; just let me have you to myself." She said to me, while kissing my neck. Ahri was right; there was no reason to struggle against her. I tried using my wind techniques on her, but I couldn't use my chi energy at all, it was like she was suppressing my strength. "Your mine, wind boy." She said to me in a purr. Ahri started to kiss me softly, and then she explored the inside of my mouth with her tongue. I couldn't help myself, I was enjoying the way Ahri was assaulting my body, and I decided to just let her have me for tonight. Ahri kissed my neck again and then started drawing circles on my chest. I closed my eyes as she bit on my neck softly, leaving a little saliva and a mark on it.

"tsh" I moaned.

Ahri giggled and released me from her grasp. Ahri made a very seductive sad face and hugged me tightly, making sure her boobs were rubbing my chest. "I am a very bad fox Yasuo, I need to be taught a lesson." She said while licking my neck again. I haven't had this much attention while I was on the run from Ionia, and no woman wouldn't touch me because I was branded a murderer. Ahri didn't care, but then again it was in her nature. Sigh, I guess I'll have fun with her. I took notice of Ahri's body, her breasts were big and she had pink nipples that were erect. Her womanhood was neatly shaved, not a single hair down there. Her skin felt very soft, like the soft bread I ate while on the run in Ionia. I picked up Ahri and carried her to bed. I sat her down on the bed softly while keeping one hand on her left breast. I sucked on her right pink nipple and her body squirmed under me.

"More." She moaned. I kissed the nipple I was sucking on and switched breasts. Same as before I sucked her nipple which then she let out a soft moan and grabbed my hair. "Go down." She ordered. I grabbed her hand and kissed her lips.

"Who told you you're in charge little fox?" I said with a smirk.

"I love a man who takes charge." She said back.

I kissed her body all the way down to her shaved womanhood and then I noticed something about it. I didn't have a clue what to do.

"Yasuo? Is there something wrong?" Ahri asked me. Ahri looked at my very confused face and started giggling. "You're a virgin Yasuo?" she asked. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. In Ionia I was too busy training to even start a relationship with a woman. "Well it's okay Yasuo, I can help." She said even though she was still giggling at me. Ahri used two fingers and spread her vagina and told me to "lick here". I looked at her pink flesh and started licking in a slow motion to see what her vagina would taste like. Her vagina tasted like wet skin, with a hint of apples. Ahri moaned and started to rub my hair. I took my hands and rubbed her breasts again then pinched her pink nipples. Ahri moaned my name, so I licked even deeper into her womanhood.

"Ahh!" Ahri screamed. "Put your fingers inside me Yasuo." She asked. I did as she wanted, putting two fingers inside of her vagina. "Go in and out slowly, then go faster with your fingers" She asked. I did what I was told, I put my index finger and my middle finger inside her. Ahri gasped and started to lick her own nipples. "Finger me." I "fingered" Ahri using my fingers; I went in and out of her womanhood and Ahri reacted by grabbing the bed sheets. "Fuck!" She screamed. I decided to lick her at the same time as I was fingering her. "I am going to cum!" she yelled. Suddenly a clear liquid came out of her vagina. Some of it got in my mouth and it tasted sweet like Ionian pineapples straight off the tree. I looked up at Ahri and to my surprise she fell asleep. I smiled at her and put her under the covers. I slept beside Ahri just like I promised and went to sleep.

I awoke and looked beside me to see Ahri gone. Instead I saw a note in her place. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Yasuo,_

Thank you for spending the night with me. I really enjoyed my time with you and all of the naughty things we did. I did some snooping with your friend Anthony, and it seemed like you want to know my best friend Riven. Meet me next week at the League Gardens at 7. I will introduce you to her and you can get your honor back I guess. See you there wind boy 3

P.s Sorry I didn't finish the job last night after you gave me the best orgasm I had in a while, after you meet Riven, you know we can always finish….

I can't believe Ahri is helping me. Only 7 days until I meet her. What can possibly happen in 7 days? I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. It read 12:46 p.m. I stood up and walked to the balcony door of my room. I opened the sliding glass door and walked on to the balcony porch. I leaned on the rail at the end of it and admired then scenery. It was clear sunny day outside and the temperature felt warm, I am guessing the season is changing to fall. I was right when the wind blew autumn leaves in my direction. From my room I could see a blue river in front of me surrounded by a few two story houses. Before I could look below me somebody was knocking on my door. I walked into my room and closed the sliding door back into its original position. I reached for my sandals and put them on, then I walked towards my door. My door color was brown and had a peep hole in the center of it. Since I was really afraid of anyone I opened the door anyway. Anthony was standing in front of me after I opened my door. "Hello Anthony." I greeted him.

"Hello Yasuo!" Anthony said back with a little nervousness on his voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Anthony rubbed his shoulder before asking. "Yasuo can we have a man to man talk?"

"Anthony how old are you?" I asked.

"I am 21" he said back.

"You look pretty young for your age." Anthony looked at the floor in shame.

"I am really 17 Yasuo." He admitted.

I gave him a smile. "Well we got that out the way, how about helping me find the where they cook breakfast at, while telling me whats on your mind kid."

Anthony eyes lit up and he smiled, showing almost all of his white teeth.

"Thank you Yasuo!" he yelped. Anthony signaled me to come with him.

"I need to take a shower first." I said. he nodded and then waited outside. When I got back outside we started walking.

"Yasuo, I need advice, I have a crush on a champion and I can't seem to tell her my feelings."

"Who is the champion you speak of?" I asked.

"Jinx"

Jinx? I wasn't expecting him to say that. In my first match, Jinx apparently is allowed to use every gun in her arsenal, and sometimes it freaked me out when she talked to her rocket launcher while we made strategies for team fights.

"Hmm, well I can help you with this, but all I can really say is you need to face your fears, the worse she can say is no. Can I ask a question? How many times do you and Jinx hang out?"

Anthony scratched his head. "We hang out every day, and it's really fun because she shows me her gun collection, she tales me stories of how she out smarted Caitlyn and Vi. The best thing we do sometimes is make firecrackers and fire them in the night sky." Sounds like they are close friends, I thought to myself. We reached the elevator and headed to the first floor.

"Have you ever complimented Jinx?" I asked as we reached the first floor.

"I wanted to, but I am so nervous." There was the kid's problem, he was being nervous for no reason.

"How old is Jinx?" I asked. As we made it back to Central hall, we walked straight forward to a sign that was labeled "BREAKFAST HALL" The doors were painted gold to match the central hall. We walked in and there were two lines with red rope that were labeled "CHAMPIONS" and "SUMMONERS". In the center was a younger girl that had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yasuo go to the Champion's line and meet me at the corner table. They will let you go since you're a Champion, I have to pay." I nodded and went to my line. There was no Champion inside the breakfast hall since I probably woke up the latest, and the breakfast hall was pretty big. There was a huge buffet style in the center with lots of my favorite foods from Ionia. I walked through the line and smiled at the young woman. She smiled back and told me I could walk through. I walked to the other side of the room and sat down. Since it was around one p.m only a few Summoners I haven't met yet were here. Anthony made it to the table and answered my question about Jinx.

"Jinx doesn't know her age, her parents, or her real name." Wow Jinx must have had a hard childhood, I thought. "To her I am her first real friend, and she says if anyone tried to touch me, she will kill them." Anthony got up to get started on eating, and I followed suit.

"Jinx sounds like she cares about you." I said.

"I care about her too, people misjudge Jinx a lot. She never kills anyone, even though people believe she's a manic killer. She blows up a lot of things because she thinks that's fun, but in reality she only blows up stuff that no one is in and people thinks she is a harmful person. She is a really intelligent person because she is smarter than most of the league scientist in the institute." Anthony paused as we picked up different food from the buffet line. Anthony only had eggs and bacon on his plate, while I had over six different things on mine. "Yasuo are you really that hungry?" he asked.

"I have a big appetite, ha ha." I said smiling. We sat back down and he continued.

"People call jinx insane because she talks to her guns, but if you were in her situation, and had no one in your life, how would keep your sanity?" Anthony looked at me while I had my mouth stuffed with different breakfast foods. "Yasuo slow down man!" he said laughing. I swallowed my food and started to drink the orange juice I picked up from the line. "Any way, Is there any way you can help me?" I scratched my forehead thinking of an answer.

"All I can do is say I will be there to support you, afterwards, it's on your strength to say your feelings." He sighed.

"You can't ask her for me?" I spit out my orange juice onto the floor.

"Hell no! Why would I do something like that? You have to grow up kid." Anthony frowned.

"All right Yasuo, but can we walk to where Jinx is?" He asked. I swallowed the rest of my food.

"Sure kid." We walked out the breakfast hall after we disposed our dishes. From the central hall we walked to the front door and went outside. The front of the League was beautiful; the grass in front of the institute was a very dark green and had plenty of flowers with different colors around it. There was a huge tree left of the league, and on the right were different houses where the Summoners lived at. "This way Yasuo." I followed Anthony around the big tree and soon we saw a big play ground.

"Wee!" A child screamed. It was Annie, being pushed on the swings by a small creature with a bone skull as a hat.

"Your turn Gnar!" Annie screamed. I looked on the bench and saw someone I remembered from my wandering.

"Hey Braum long time no see!" I said.

"Yasuo, its been long time!" I gave Braum a knuckle punch and caught him up since our last encounter in the frejlord. After catching up with Braum I followed Anthony to the back of the playground. Jinx was on another swing set alone, talking to her rocket launcher. Her face lit up when she saw Anthony. "Anthony! Oooo, it's pretty boy to!" I smacked my forehead when I noticed that people kept giving me dumb nick names.

"Hello Jinx, Anthony has something he needs to say to you." I gave Anthony the best approach I could think of.

Jinx put her rocket launcher down and walked towards Anthony. "Yes Anthony?"

Anthony face started to blush, "Jinx, I uh… I.." Jinx looked at Anthony in confused manner.

"Spit it out!" Jinx yelped. "You have been acting weird for the past week, and I hate it! What's wrong Anthony? You're always so nervous around me. Tell me now or I won't be you friend anymore!" Jinx purple eyes started to water.

"Oh for fuck sak-" I started to say but I was cut off by Anthony.

"Jinx I like you! I like the way you laugh, the way you hug me, the way we make fire crackers, ugh, your awesome Jinx, and I really want to kiss you and-"Anthony was cut off by Jinx's lips. I smiled. The kid is finally growing up.

"Your mine." Jinx said.

"Yours?" Anthony said again.

"MINE!" Jinx yelped again. Jinx grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled him to another part of the playground. Jinx sat him down on a slide and kissed him again. Jinx hugged Anthony and started to suck her thumb like a baby in his arms.

"Ah, young love, its such a bless to see them like that eh Yasuo?" Braum said behind me.

"It sure is Braum, it sure is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers! My story had gotten way more views then I expected to even have, I even have followers! If you made it this far thank you for even reading my story in the first place! Thank you Everyone! New chapter tomorrow!<br>(These are filler chapters of how Yasuo makes friends before he meets Riven)  
>Later.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After helping Anthony with his love interest, Braum showed me the Institute of War's bar. The bar was called "A Night with Gragas." I am guessing Gragas was the guy who owned the bar. The time was around 6, so the sun was starting to set. Jinx and Anthony left the park and went off somewhere alone with their new found love. Braum left me and took Annie and Gnar to their rooms so they can play. I was standing in front of the bar, with its neon lights flashing in front of me. The doors were brown and the windows on them were too dark for me to see inside. I heard laughter inside so I guess it didn't seem hostile. I opened the doors and was met with at least 20 pairs of eyes. The bar went silent as I stepped inside. The bar had different tables inside, and all were the color brown. Plenty of fans was on the ceiling and were spinning very slowly. The bar owner was a very huge man, with a belly that was bigger than Ionia and Noxus combined. Gragas had an orange beard and to my surprise he wasn't staring at me. I walked up to the bar and took a seat on the bar stool closest to the entrance.

"Welcome to the bar, you must be the new champion!" Gragas said which really felt like a nice welcome.

"Hello my name is Yasuo, you must be Gragas?" I asked while the bar was still silent.

"Yes, I am Gragas, The Rabble Rouser! How can I serve ye?" he asked.

"Do you have any Ionian drinks?" I asked. Someone banged there table and stood up.

"We don't serve your kind around here." The deep voice said. Ha, this guy really thinks I give a fuck.

"Says who?" I asked without turning around. Footsteps came closer to me and the person sat beside me. I turned to look at the person's face. I immediately recognized who he was. The man had black hair, and tanned skin. His eyes were mean looking, and he seemed like he was in his 30's. The man had black and red armor and a huge axe.

"Says me, this is a Noxian only bar." he said in my face. I laughed at him as Gragas poured my drink.

"Like I give a fuck, I want a drink; now get the hell away from me because your breath smells like shit." I said putting on the tough guy act.

"Leave him alone Darius, just let him drink in peace, he doesn't have the balls to come back." Another voice said to me. I recognized this voice, as it was The Sinister Blade.

"Ha! Why don't you suck my balls Katarina?" I said, I knew I was pushing it to far. Katarina seemed to hop from her table and put her knives on my neck.

"I need a drink for this fight! Gragas said, making matters worse.

"Bring it Noxian scum." Using my chi, I released winds from body which blew Katarina away, making her collide to a wall behind me. Darius armor was way to heavy that I couldn't move him.

"You are not beating me again fucker!" Katarina yelled. Katarina used her red smoke and disappeared. Timing it right I knew she was going to appear on my shoulders. As she appeared on my shoulders, like I predicted, I quickly took the bottle Gragas was drinking out of and smashed the bottle on Katarina's head. Katarina eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell on the floor, knocked out. Gragas ran to the back of his bar, through a door on the other side, and ran to Katarina's body. Gragas did a little dance; He shook his head in circles while wiggling his big belly.

"You got knocked the fuck out you red head bitch! Haha!" He said laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. Darius stood up and offered me a hand shake. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"A handshake?" I asked.

"Hmm, I see you knocked out one of our deadly assassins. There is no point in fighting Ionian, save it for the rift. Katarina is a hot head and she decided to be foolish. I admire your strength. Honestly Yasuo, if we fought in the war it would be a great battle. I respect you." I had to admit, I didn't believe him, but for a Noxian to admit to a Ionian that they respect their strength is unreal. I decided to shake his hand. To my surprise he didn't do anything to dishonor the respect he had offered to me. "Us Noxians will go to another bar, but will stay in the institute, only if you keep this fight quiet."

"Deal" I said.

"Very well." Darius went back to his table and signaled his comrades to leave. They followed Darius as they exit the bar. A young man, with a blue hoodie and a hidden blade in his left hand, picked up Katarina. He turned to me then bowed his head. I bowed back.

"I respect you Ionian; no one would have the balls to stand up to Katarina like that. I would like to fight you in my upcoming matches as well. My name is Talon, Farewell Yasuo." Talon said to me.

"Later." I said back. I took a seat at the bar when Gragas came back.

"They're gone Yasuo?" He asked with new bottles in his hands. I nodded and Gragas started to do his silly dance again. "Fuck yes! They are finally gone! Time to re-open! Yasuo thank you so much!" I smiled at the fat drunk and asked for another drink. Gragas put his huge barrel down and grabbed a bottle filled with a clear liquid. Gragas poured me a drink in a little sip cup and passed it to me. I took the little cup and shook my head back wards and swallowed the drink whole. The drink burned my throat but had a great after taste. I waved my hand for another drink. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. "Come on in!" Gragas yelled. A man, with a purple cloak, holding a lamp post came in. "Well if isn't my old drinking partner! Jax how have life treated yah!?" Jax had a mask on with six or five glowing holes on it.

"Life has been okay Gragas, so why did the Noxians leave?" he asked.

"Because of this guy! Yasuo, the Noxian Slayer!" I face palmed the bar table with my head.

"Yasuo, where are you from?" Jax asked me. I looked up at Jax and answered his question.

"Ionia."

"Ah, I heard about you, so how long have you been exiled?" He said which took me by surprise.

"How do you know my past Jax?" I asked without giving him an answer.

Gragas served Jax a drink in the same little cup I had.

"I hear everything Yasuo, I also know you didn't do it." Hmm, someone who finally knows I am innocent.

I took another shot of the drink Gragas gave me.

"Thank you for understanding I am innocent Jax. Where are you from?" I asked. As the conversation went on, I learned Jax, The Grandmaster at Arms, is a mercenary that lives in the Frejlord Mountains. Jax was undefeated in the early days of the league, and the league itself gave him special conditions to fight under, Jax protested by fighting with only a lamppost. As the night went on the conversations went from being deep in our past to telling jokes on the funny parts of our life. Little did I know, I was drunk as hell.

"All right guys, I will… see... Later…" I said in a slurred speech. I bumped into the door head first before even realizing there was even a door there in the first place. I pulled the door and tried to make it to my room. My vision was very blurry and everything was spinning. I barely made it to the elevator as I pushed the button so it could come down. There was no one on the Central Hall floor, so I guessed it was around 12 or 1 a.m. The elevator came down and I walked in. Since I couldn't read the numbers I counted the buttons until I counted four. Once the elevator rose to what I thought was the fourth floor, I walked out and took a left. My vision was getting worse so I need to fine my room. I made it halfway down the hall way until my sight gave out on me. I blacked out and hit my head on the soft carpet floor.  
>I awoke in a soft bed, hearing voices near me.<p>

"Hey Cupcake, did you see towel anywhere? I forgot to bring it in the bath room."

"Vi I am not falling for this trick again, the last time you forgot something, we had sex in the bath tub."

"oh for fuck sakes Cupcake, I need a damn towel. I am serious this time."

I started opening my eyes and my sight started to focus on the things around me. I was in a room with pink and purple paint on the walls. The walls had different pictures of people getting awards. I couldn't tell who the pictures were, but they were all woman who were getting awards.

"Here Vi." A woman said, I recognized the accent, it was Caitlyn.

"Thanks Cupcake, what would I do without yah?" The other voice sounded like Vi.

I tried to move but my head started to ache in pain. Caitlyn noticed me waking up. "Good morning Yasuo" she said politely.

"Good morning, how did you find me?" I asked.

"You were sleeping in the hallway next to our room at 1:30 a.m." Caitlyn walked towards me and handed me a pill. "Take this, it will help you with your hangover, I will get you some water to wash it down with." Caitlyn got up and walked up and went to a small box that had two doors on it. The shower door opened as Vi came out. Vi smiled while she saw Caitlyn bending over and using one of her hands she smacked Caitlyn's behind.

"Ah Vi!" Caitlyn yelped. Seeing this I started to get a unwanted erection. Caitlyn grabbed the water and walked back to me. "Paintbrush head is awake! What party were you in last night?"

"I wasn't at a party Vi. I got drunk at the bar." I answered. Vi smiled and soon started to laugh.

"Here drink this, then swallow the pill I gave you." Caitlyn said to me. I swallowed the pill with the water, and started to get out of the bed.

"Thank you Vi and Caitlyn, I will be heading out now." I said. I got up from the bed, slipped on my sandals, and walked to the door.

"See yah bro!" Vi said as I opened the door. I waved back and left their room. I walked a few steps and noticed something odd, I had forgotten my sword. I walked back to the officers room, and opened the door.

"Vi not now..." I saw Vi kissing Caitlyn, and was holding her on the wall. "You want some too paintbrush?" Vi asked, smiling at me.

My unwanted erection came back into my blue shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter everyone! Also I love the reviews keep them coming! This fanfic if anyone wants to know is set in a time to where Yasuo joins the league AFTER everyone else on the current roster. that's the only part where it doesn't fallow the original time line. Thank you for reading again, new chapter tomorrow! or today!<strong>

Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I watched Vi kiss Caitlyn in a very passionately way, and it made me almost want to actually join the lesbian couple.

"No, I will let you have your fun, I just need my sword." I answered Vi. Vi looked at me confused.

"What sword Yas? When we found you on the Piltover floor last night, you didn't have a sword on you bro."

I sighed and said "I guess I will have to find it then." I turned around to leave when I heard Caitlyn scream: "Fuck me now Vi!" I closed the door so the duo can have their have their fun. I walked down the hall way and reached the elevator. I pushed the sliver button and a light lit up in the center. After a few moments of waiting impatiently the elevator opened. I walked into the elevator and pushed the 4th floor. I noticed that I was so drunk last night I actually hit the 7th floor button instead of the 4th. I started to laugh to myself; I am such a dumbass sometimes. The door opened and I ran to my room. I opened my door and I looked at my room. My room was normal, to normal for my sword to be missing. I started to search my room high and low, but no sign of my sword. I started to think of places my sword could be. I left my room and went back to the elevator. I was going to search Gragas's bar next.

I reached Gragas's bar in minutes and opened the door.

"Yasuo! You want a drink this early?" Gragas asked as I entered the bar.

"No, I am looking for my sword. Have you seen it?" Gragas scratched his head.

"You left with your sword Yasuo me buddy. Sorry mate." Gragas said

"Okay thank you Gragas, I will be back later tonight for another drink." I said while leaving.

"Anytime!" Gragas yelled. I left the bar and started to think again of all the places I could have left my sword. I sighed when my mind couldn't give me a answer. I decided to go ask Anthony for help. The first place I checked was the Institute's playground. To my luck Anthony was pushing Jinx on the swings.

"Weeee!" Jinx screamed. I smiled from across the playground and said "Wow,she really enjoys his company." I walked to the swing set.

"Yo." I waved.

"Yasuo! How are you?" Anthony asked while pushing his love on the swing set.

"Anthony, can you teach me how to push myself on the swings?" Jinx asked.

"Sure Jinxy." Anthony said. Anthony grabbed the silver chains on the swing and made jinx come to a complete stop.

"Thank you lover boy." Jinx said back. Jinx grabbed Anthony's shirt lightly and pulled him to her. Jinx kissed Anthony on the lips and put her head on his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you help me find my sword? Someone took it off my waist last night after I passed out from drinking too much."

"Sure I can help, can you tell me what time you passed out? And more importantly, why did you drink so much?" Anthony asked.

I scratched my head; I couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know why I drink so much; I just love the taste of alcohol. To answer your other question I passed out around 1 to 1:30 a.m."

"We have to go to office, he runs the surveillance cameras in the institute." Anthony said while Jinx was making weird noises on his chest.

"Ready when you are." I said.

"Can you wait while I teach Jinx how to swing by herself?" I nodded when Jinx raised her arms in the air, almost smacking Anthony in the face.

"Can I go?" she screamed.

"Sure Jinx." Anthony replied. Anthony walked past me and waved for Jinx and me to follow. We followed Anthony back and walked through the institute until we made it to Mr. Groce office. Anthony knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Mr. Groce answered. We walked into his office and there were enough seats for all of us.

"Mr Groce, I need permission to see what the Institutes cameras seen between 12 and 5 a.m. Somebody stole Yasuo's sword."

"Very well" Groce said while picking up a remote. Groce pushed some buttons on the black remote and a portion of the wall behind him started to move. The portion of the wall that was moving was in a square shape, and it opened up. Several black screen T.V's lit up, and all of them had black and white pictures. Groce used his remote and some of the T.V screens started to move really fast in a backwards motion. "Alright here is what happened at 12 a.m." We looked at the T.V that showed me leaving Gragas bar. On another T.V I was moving in diagonal patterns in the Central hall. We followed the T.V's in order until one showed that I passed out. On the same T.V a woman appeared behind my body from the shadows. It was the one and only, The Sinister Blade. Katarina kicked my head and to make sure I was knocked out, then took my sword. Katarina turned around and flipped the camera off.

"Well we know who has you sword, would you like to know where she is?" Groce asked. It took all my strength to not answer: "No shit, of course I wanted to know where she is!" but what came out of my mouth was a simple yes. "Anthony if you would step with me to the Summoners chamber." Anthony left me and Jinx as he and Groce exited the room through the front door. I looked at Jinx to find her snoring and drooling beside me. I rolled my eyes and decided to take this opportunity to act like a child. I leaned close to Jinx and clapped my hands really loudly to wake her up. Jinx flapped her legs and fell out of her chair.

"Hey pretty boy! Why did you do that?" Jinx asked.

"What are you talking about? There was a fly near your face so I killed it." I said while trying to hold my laughter. Jinx looked at me and started to laugh herself. "Okay you got me pretty boy, nice one." She said while setting her chair up again. Groce and Anthony opened the door and took their seats.

"Katarina is waiting for you in the training room; she wishes to have a 1on1 duel." Finally I get to settle this. "Anthony will escort you there" Anthony woke Jinx up again and we started to leave, but Groce called my name."

"Yes Groce?" I answered.

"I saw your bar fight last night, and you seemed to disobey my rule of harming other champions. I will let this slide because it was in self-defense, but as for Katarina." Groce paused. "Give her hell, she deserves it. You are dismissed." I waved Groce a peace sign and left his office.

Anthony escorted me to the gym part of the institute of war. There was a basketball court where we saw Vi and Darius going at it in a 1on1 match. Vi was wearing a white T-shirt , black shorts, and black tennis shoes. Darius was wearing a Noxus jersey, which was white and had the word Noxus on fire. Darius was wearing black shorts and black shoes.

"What you got Dunk Master? You aint' got shit on these skills son!" Vi said taunting Darius. Vi dribbled the ball between her legs and tried to run past Darius. Vi jumped into the air, but Darius jumped at the same time trying to block her shot. "Get dunked!" she yelled. In midair Darius smirked and smacked the ball out of The Enforcer's hands.

"Get on my level Pink Head!" Darius taunted back. Darius grabbed the bar and jumped into the air. Darius slammed the ball so hard on the basketball rim that the back board glass broke and shattered into a million pieces.

"Damn fat hands you got dunked on!" Jinx yelled at Vi. Vi flipped Jinx off and turned to Darius.

"Awesome dunk!" Vi said while giving a hand shake.

"Why thank you, if you want to get dunked on again Vi, you know where to find me." Darius said, shaking her hand.

"Rematch now!" Vi said taking the ball from Darius. Darius cracked a smile and followed Vi to the other side of the court.

After watching the show on the court, We made it to the training room. We found Katarina sitting on a nearby bench.

"You finally showed up; let's settle this now Yasuo, The Fuck Head."

"Bring it Katarina, The Sinister Hore." Katarina threw me my sword and opened a door that lead to another room.

"Alright Yasuo, once you go inside that room, if you die, you will come back. Jinx and I will be watching the fight, and I will unlock the door once someone dies or surrenders ." I nodded and stepped inside the room. The room looked very straight forward, a big square space with white painted walls around us. Katarina looked at me from the center of the room. I walked next to her and unsheathed my sword. Katarina took her knives from her belt and took a stance.

"How does it feel?" she asked me.

"How does what feel?" I answered her.

"How does it feel to be the first mortal to beat me?" she said while pointing a knife to me. Why was she asking me this? The second question is how do I answer her?

"I feel, normal." I answered the best way I could think of.

"You feel normal? You don't feel any other way? Was it that fuckin' easy to kill me that all you feel towards it is normal? Answer me damn it!" she yelled.

"Katarina why are you so hostile to losing?" Katarina started to cry.

"Because that's all I fucking have in my life! My strength, my power, and you took that away from me! Now all I have is nothing! You hear that fucker? Huh do you? I have nothing Yasuo!" Katarina charged at me blindly with tears and rage in her eyes. I used Sweeping Blade to get behind her and then I grabbed her neck with my arm which put her in a choke hold.

"Tsk, all you have is nothing? I never had anything! My life is more of a living hell then yours; I killed so many fucking people for no reason at all just to prove my damn innocence!" Katarina stopped struggling and stayed calm. "I killed my brother! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Now you answer me!" Silence was all I heard. "Exactly, you don't have shit on your life compared to mines, Katarina look at yourself; you are being hard on yourself for no reason. You are a beautiful young woman; you can start your life over!"

Katarina dropped her knives. "Start over? But who will I start over with? No one wants a hot headed woman like me." I let Katarina out of the choke hold and turned her around so I can look at her green eyes.

"Have you asked anyone? You don't know until you ask, I know there has to be someone that really likes you for you Katarina." Katarina walked closer to me and gave me a hug.

"Garen, The Might of Demacia likes me. But he is a Demcian" I dropped my sword and hugged her back.

"We aren't at war here, so what if he is a Demcian, if you want to be loved got talk to him, I bet he will love you for you Katarina, I will even help you."

Why the fuck do I always agree to help people in awkward situations?

"Thank you Yasuo, I surrender." The door in front of us clicked and Anthony opened the door. Anthony held up a thumb's up as Katarina hugged me tighter.  
>We left the training room, and Katarina escorted us to the Demcian floor. It was the 2nd floor and once we were on the floor, we went to the first door. Katarina knocked on the door and a white man with brown hair and very broad shoulders opened up the door. The man was taller than me and was wearing battle armor that couldn't fit through the door.<p>

"Hi Garen." Katarina said breaking the silence. Jinx and Anthony waited at the elevator while I had to stand and watch.

"Hello Katarina, you look beautiful today." Garen said completely ignoring my existence, which I was very glad he was.

"Thank you G-Garen" Katarina said shyly. I smiled and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Garen I wanted to say I will take you up your offer." The big guy smiled a very wide grin.

"Dinner at 7?" he asked.

"Yes." Katarina said still acting all shy. Garen nodded and closed the door. Katarina turned to me.

"Thank you Yasuo." She said, then gave me a hug. I hugged back and she left.

Only 5 more days, but now I wanted them to go by really slow, I am really enjoying myself here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Yone please listen to me, I didn't do it!" I stared at my brother with tears in my eyes, knowing that this would be our last moments._

_"Liar! Our elder was killed using a wind technique! You're the only person who knows how to use the legendary art Yasuo. Quit your lying brother, fight me! I won't lose to you again!" I walked close to my brother and without any hostile actions Yone let me hug him. "Yasuo I looked up to you, you were always a rebel to our master. I wanted to be like that! I wanted to follow my own path just like you brother. Yasuo, why did you kill him?"_

_"I didn't kill him brother, please believe me. I left him to fight for Ionia, when I came back he was killed."_  
><em>Yone pushed me away gently and started to laugh. "<em>

_"I can't believe you brother no matter what you say to me. This fight will be for the code of honor we signed in blood." My tears came back to my eyes as my brother took out his sword. We were standing in a grass land in the middle of nowhere. The sun was setting, and there were no trees in sight. The wind was heavy so I knew that this fight I would come out as the victor._

_"Yone, fuck the code, help me find the real killer, my brother. We can prove my innocence together!" Yone shook his head and laughed while the tears were flowing heavily from his brown eyes._

_"I know I will lose because you were always the better half, but at least I will die trying." Yone took his stance while I didn't even bother to take my sword out. Yone dashed to me and it was over. I killed my brother before he could even strike me._

_"Why Yone, why…" I started to dig a grave for my brother when I heard a very irritating sound in my head. I kept hearing an annoying ringing sound and soon my vision started to get blurry._

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Using my hand blindly, I waved my hand at the alarm clock hoping it would turn off, no luck. Getting frustrated I used my chi energy and blew my winds at it, and to my surprise it flew out of the glass door leading to the balcony. I tried to go back to sleep when another more forceful wind pushed my balcony door, and my whole bed all the way to my room door. I landed sideways on my door with my bed covering me. I looked over my bed to see who made such a powerful wind. I saw a woman who was floating in the air and had purple orbs around her. The woman had white hair, eyes that had no pupils, but was glowing purple. She had on a purple suit which covered some of her body.

"Was it you who threw this alarm clock at me? She asked in a powerful voice.

"Yeah I blew it out of my door because I couldn't get it to turn off. Sorry if it hit you." The woman looked at me and threw one of her purple orbs at me. The purple orb smacked me in my face and left a mark.

"My name is Syndra, The Dark Sovereign, and I just hit you with one of my orbs. I hope it hurt as much as your alarm clock hurt my head." Syndra rubbed her head and stared at me again with those purple eyes.

"Yeah your orb hurt Syndra. Sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt you. The alarm clock was really annoying." I tried to move but my bed was trapping me against the door. Syndra noticed me struggling and decided to make matters worse. Syndra used her powers to levitate the lower half of my bed that wasn't blown off, and threw it at me. The lower half landed on top of me and the bed I was already trapped under.

"What the fuck Syndra!" I yelled. The sound of my yell sounded muffled because I was under two mattresses. Syndra giggles turned into laughs of joy. I managed to peek over my wall of mattresses to see Syndra's eyes turn completely white. Seeing her happy because of her powers made my smile a little.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Yasuo." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Yasuo, from this day fourth we are friends!" Syndra said with a big smile on her face.

"Right, would you mind as to help me with "this" problem." I asked. Syndra used her powers and put my bed back to where it was before she blew it off. "Thank you Syndra." I said. Syndra nodded and decided to put my balcony door back in order. I got up and walked to my bed.

"Bye Yasuo, it was nice meeting you!" Syndra said while she floated out of my balcony door. I waved back and Syndra disappeared from my vision. I looked back at my bed and realized Syndra made it up to. Seeing as I am fully awake I checked the time on my annoying alarm clock. It read 2:43 P.M. "I love sleeping haha." I said out loud. I walked to my washing room and picked out an outfit for today. I picked out a black T-shirt, blue shorts, White socks, and black tennis shoes. I carried my clothes to the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished the shower I got dressed and headed to the breakfast hall. Once I made it to the breakfast hall I noticed a huge sign in the middle of the Central Hall's floors. The sign read:

"Are you worthy enough to compete in the 1v1 tournament? If so come down and sign up! Grand prizes are 500 gold pieces for Summoners, while Champions are given a week off from matches in the rift! Tournament starts at 6 P.M"

I looked at the sign and rubbed my chin. I need to find Anthony. After eating in the breakfast hall I walked to the playground to see if Anthony was there. I saw him on one of the slides holding Jinx. I walked up to the slide and waved.

"Yo." I said.

Anthony smiled and Jinx yawned. "Hey Yasuo, you need anything?" he asked.

"Did you hear about the 1v1 tournament? I wanted to see if you would like to enter me in it as your champion." I answered.

"Awesome! Of course Yasuo!" Anthony yelled. I smiled when I realized this kid was becoming my friend.

"I will come to your room an hour before the tournament starts." He said. I nodded and left the couple alone. I walked back into the institute and walked to my room. I jumped into my bed and took a nap before the tournament started. In my sleep I heard a knock on my door. I yawned and got up to check the door. I opened the door to see Anthony in his signature black cloak. "Ready Yasuo?" he asked. "Ready for anything." I answered. I closed my door and Anthony escorted me to Central Hall so I can see the rest of the contestants. Once we exited the elevator I saw Champions I have met and Champions that looked strong. There was one Champion who caught my eye the most. The champion was wearing a hoodie that covered his or her face. The champion wore a blue and green hoodie and had a chest plate that matched the hoodie's design. The Champion's sword however, caught my eye the most. The champion's sword had three circles on it, and had ancient writing on it that I couldn't read. I stopped looking at the Champion and followed Anthony to the registration table. I signed up and took a seat on a nearby bench. Once all the champions signed up with their Summoners, the host of the event took the floor.

"Welcome Champions and Summoners, we are ready to start the 1v1 Tournament! The rules are simple. The playing field is Summoners rift. Turrets and minions will not spawn as usual, so the only way to win is to kill your opponent. Once your opponent has been defeated you will move up the tournament bracket. Of course the best Champion of all time, I, Draven the Glorious Executioner, will not be participating." I rolled my eyes. "You will all go to the Summoners room and we will start. Once you win your fight, you will be teleported to your fountain and a new match will begin. Rinse and repeat until a winner is announced. Okay let's get this show on the road!" Draven escorted us to the Summoners room and when we arrived, there were different rooms for all of us. "Each Summoner and Champion take a room, from there you will be summoned into your own Summoners Rift to fight your battles." We all went into a different room and closed our doors.

"You ready Yasuo?" Anthony asked as he summoned his blue ball of energy.

"Ready to win, then yes." I said back with a smile. Anthony gave a thumbs up and summoned me to my first match.

"_Yasuo listen, in this special version of Summoners Rift you will only rely on your own strength and abilities to fight. I can't use my spells to help you, so you're on your own. Good luck I will be watching" _Anthony said in my head. I nodded and walked into lane. My opponent got to lane first and when he came into vision I took my stance. My opponent was Master Yi, the Wuju Swordsman. Master Yi had a mask that had 7 scopes on it which made him look pretty stupid. His sword was the color green and seemed to look like a regular sword. He was wearing a yellow shirt and brown pants, which matched the color of his boots.

"I have heard of you Yasuo, I heard that you betrayed Ionia." He said calmly.

"Yeah, I was framed." I said back. Master Yi rubbed his chin.

"Yasuo, you don't seem like a killer in my eyes, so why does Ionia blame you?" I sighed.

"I was in charge of guarding my elder during the war, but I was foolish when I decided to help Ionia instead of protecting him." Master Yi walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Yasuo, in my eyes you aren't a killer and you seem like an honorable man. You did what you thought was right, but it seems you are missing something in your story. What did your elder say when you left?" Master Yi asked.

"I don't remember what he said Master Yi." I admitted.

"After out battle go talk to your Summoner, he will give you answers to your past." I nodded and shook Master Yi hand. Master YI bowed and I respectfully bowed back. I took the first move and dashed towards Master Yi. Our swords clashed left and right but I caught Master Yi giving me opening. I dodged his sword and stabbed him straight into his stomach. Master Yi coughed and fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Winner: The swords man with the ridiculous hair style!" I ignored Draven and soon I was teleported back to my platform.

_"Yasuo, I heard everything, we will look into your memories after the tournament." _Anthony said.

"Thank you." I said back. I was healed and walked into lane. My opponent was the Champion with the blue and green hoodie.

"Can I know your name?" I asked.

"None of your business." The champion said back. Judging by her voice she was a woman.

"Suit yourself." I said back. I took a stance and the woman took a stance as well. I decided to strike first so I dashed to her. The woman matched my dash but she created a shield around her body. When our faces met I slashed through her shield and it went away with ease. She responded by swinging her sword in a motion that resembled a half of a circle. I blocked that strike with my sword and she repeated the same strike again. I blocked the second strike but her next strike took me off guard. The woman leaped into the air slammed her sword to the ground. Her strike was so powerful I was tossed into the air, but to my surprised she didn't follow up. I fell to the ground but recovered rather quickly.

"Huh, three swift strikes…" I said, while observing the woman's technique.

"I am finished playing games, it's time to end this." The woman said to me. The woman's sword enlarged and it glowed a bright green color. More ancient writing appeared on her sword and then the woman dashed to me which initiated the fight.

"Ha Wind Slash!" the woman screamed. Her sword produced three projective beams of green light on the ground. I quickly made a wind wall to deflect the beams of light.

"Who taught you that?" I asked. The woman didn't respond. I walked up to the woman calmly and tried to remove her hoodie. She smacked my hand away dashed away from me. "Why can't I see your face?" I asked, again no response. I sighed and continued the battle. I dashed to her and we clashed blades. Over and over we would parry, and strike each other without giving an opening.

"_Amazing.." _Anthony said in my head.

After a while my winds formed around me. "Its over." I said. I used sweeping blade and made a whirlwind with my winds. The woman was lifted in the air. "Try again." The woman said to me. The woman managed to power up her sword in the air. Without thinking, I gave her three strikes into her fatal areas, and she coughed up blood. In her final breath before I could finish her of, she used Wind slash and with succession the slash went through my body. The pain was so fierce that I couldn't finish my original move, and we both fell to the ground. "tsh, I lost." I said in my last breaths.

"Both contestants are down so this match will count as a draw. Both constants are out of the tournament, which means Jax is the winner of the tournament by default! Draven announced. I dragged my body to the woman's face, and tried to life her hoodie. To my luck she disappeared. I smacked the ground and I was teleported to the summoning room.

"Well we get them next time Yasuo." Anthony said which cheered me up a little. "You want me to show you a vision in your memories?" I nodded and Anthony put his head on my head. Anthony's hand glowed and soon I was back into my temple before my elder was killed.

_"Yasuo, I think you stood guard long enough, I insist that you help with the war." I looked at my elder and took a deep breath._

"Elder you know I am supposed to guard you with my life, I am afraid I can't do that." Elder looked at me and smiled. "Yasuo I am ordering you to help with the war, if you disobey me I will sentence you to death." I smiled back when his tone of voice sounded like he was joking. "Thank you Elder." I ran out the temple and assisted the Ionian troops.

"Yasuo that is the limit of my powers for now, but you have your answer." I nodded and we left the summoning chambers. After seeing my past, I know exactly what I will say to Riven when I meet her. "Yasuo I am going to check up on Jinxy, I will see you later." I waved good bye as I decided that I needed a drink. I walked to Gragas bar and opened the doors.

"Yasuo, come let us drink!" It was Braum and he had a silly milk mustache on his face. I smiled and sat down beside him at the bar. Gragas waved and poured me a drink. I gulped the drink down and waved for another. The door opened and out of surprise it was the woman I fought before. The woman at the bar beside me.

"What will be?" asked Gragas.

"Whatever wind boy is having." She answered.

"Wind boy?" I asked.

"You're a boy, and you make winds." The woman said in a smart tone.

"This wind boy kicked your ass." I said back in the same tone. The woman started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I remember the match ending in a draw." The woman responded. Gragas came back with the woman's drink. The woman threw her head back and swallowed the drink whole. "Bye handsome." She said to me. The woman planted her lips on mine and gave me a kiss that was more passionate than Ahri's. After giving me a kiss I didn't expect, the woman left. I was lost for words; all I could do is look at floor. Who was she? Why did she kiss me? Why did she smell so nice?

"Gragas do you know that woman?" I asked.

"No, but if I was you I would go figure out me boy." I swallowed the rest of my drink and chased after her. I left the bar but it was too late, she was gone. I sighed and went to my room. I took a nice long shower and got into my bed. I drifted off to sleep, and just like that she was waiting for me in my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BOOM! I woke up smelling smoke and seeing my room door smashed to bits. "Pretty boy wake up!" It was Jinx and she was screaming like a manic. Before I could curse her out for blowing up my door, Jinx jumped on to the bed and put her face close to mine. "Where is my baby kins?" she asked.

"Your what?" I asked back.

"My fucking baby kins? Where the hell is he? I haven't seen him all day! Answer me pretty boy!" Jinx punched my chest and to my surprise her strength was abnormal for a woman of her size.

"Calm down Jinx, we can find Anthony after I get 5 more minutes of sleep." I said to her. I turned over to go back to sleep when Jinx pulled out her chomper grenades and let it bite one of my ass cheeks.

"Ahh! What the fuck Jinx!" I screamed.

"Help me find ba-" I cut Jinx off and pushed her off my bed. She landed on the floor, but she pulled my legs with her. I landed on top of jinx, and she used her chompers to bite my ass again.

"Fine dammit, I will help. Let me take a shower." Jinx smiled and roughly pulled chompers off of me. I got up rubbing my left butt cheek, and walked to the washing room. I picked out my outfit which consisted of: shirt, my shorts, and tennis shoes all colored in black. I left the washroom and took a shower. Jinx was talking to her rocket launcher again and I could hear her conversation.

"Fishbones, where did you think baby kins went to? We did have a fight last night." Jinx said. Jinx talked in a deeper voice to represent Fishbones.

"I don't know, I am sure he just took a walk or had something to do." Fishbones answered.

"But you know everything Fishbones! Did you see him walk out of the room last night? I hope he wasn't too mad at me. I hate when we have fights…." Jinx said. I took longer in the shower because I wanted to hear why the couple had a fight in the first place.

"Why did you guys fight?" asked Fishbones.

"Anthony said to me last night those fateful words I thought no one would ever say to me. He told me he loves me, and I started to cry. No one ever even said the L word to me, and I thought he was lying. So I said something so stupid to him that we started fighting." Jinx said.

"What did you say?" asked Fishbones.

"I told him to fuck off with that L word bullshit. After I said that his eyes started to fill with tears. For the rest of the night he didn't talk to me, didn't kiss me before bed, and he didn't even read me a bed time story!" Jinx said. I turned off the shower water and started to get dressed while still listing to her conversation.

"I miss him, and I am so stupid. Ughhh I hate my life, and my heart hurts so much. I didn't know he really loved me." I got out the shower and interrupted Jinx.

"You should feel like a asshole as well for breaking his heart." I said which caught Jinx by surprise. Jinx stood up and her pink eyes filled with tears once again.

"What do you know pretty boy! It's not like you had love in your life!" she shouted.

"Yeah I never could love, or make children because I was on the run, but I still have a better idea of how love works then you. Let's go find Anthony and get you guys back together." Jinx smiled and tackled me out of my room.

"Thank you! But the only way to find him is to ask Hat Lady!" I pushed Jinx off of me and gave her my hand to help her.

"Who is Hat Lady?" I asked.

"Hat Lady! The partner of Fat Hands! Yah know Piltover police officers?" I put my hand over my face and smiled when I heard the silly nick names she gave Vi and Caitlin.

"Aright let's go ask them, but first we need to fix my door that you blew off." Jinx looked my room and started to laugh at a high and annoying pitch.

"You must be new pretty boy, if something breaks something in the League; the clock guy usually rewinds the broken object." I nodded like I knew what she was talking about and escorted her to the Piltover floor. We got to the Piltover floor and walked to the officer's room. Jinx pushed me out of the way and used both of her hands and banged on the door like she was being chased by a killer in a horror movie.

"Fat hands and hat lady open up or I will blow this motherfucker to smithereens!" To my surprise Vi opened the door without ripping her head off.

"What do you want twerp?" Vi asked.

"I need help! Anthony ran away from me!" Jinx yelled.

"Well I would too considering how crazy and annoying you are! Haha!" Vi said while laughing.

"Where is Hat Lady? She likes solving cases! I need her!" Jinx begged. Vi peeked her head out the door and smiled when she saw me.

"What up paintbush!" she said.

"Hello Vi" I said back.

"Cupcake! Jinx needs your help on finding her boyfriend!" Vi yelled. Jinx eyes and face lit up when she noticed something in their room.

"You're watching Adventure Time Fat Hands! Ooooo and it's the episode where Jake dances! Move the hell out the way!" Jinx ran through Vi like she was a feather, but it wasn't enough to push The Enforcer down. Jinx ran to the T.V and started dancing. She threw both of her hands up in the air, stopped suddenly, and lastly she moved the top half of her body to the side. She then moved her body to the other side, and kept repeating the process until Caitlyn came out of the bathroom.

"Hello Yasuo and Jinx, is there something you need?" before I could answer, Jinx cut me off.

"Anthony ran away Hat Lady! Help me find him!" Caitlyn raised her left eye brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean he "ran away?"" Caitlyn asked.

"We had a big fight last night, and he didn't talk to me all night. We went to sleep and usually in the morning before I wake up, baby kins would bring me breakfast. But when I woke he was gone! So I ran to pretty boy;s room and knocked on the door like 20 times. He didn't answer so I blew his door down. Then we went to your room and I –" Caitlyn covered Jinx's mouth with her hand.

"Is this true, love?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yeah it's true." I answered.

"Very well I will help you find him. First we need to think of all the people Anthony' knows. Then pick out the sweetest person out of the group, then we have a lead to where here he is." Jinx took Caitlyn's hand off of her mouth.

"Anthony loves sweets! Before me and Anthony started liking each other, every time he gets sad he would go to Morgana's bakery and eat lots of sweets!" Caitlyn nodded and spoke up.

"I am on the case; let's go find your lover Jinx." Jinx yelled "Yay for Hat Lady!" and gave Caitlyn a big hug. Caitlyn smiled and rubbed Jinx's back. I smiled at Jinx as well. "Alright let's go." We all left except Vi who had a basketball tournament to go to. We left the room and headed for Morgana's bakery. When we reached her bakery which was located in Central Hall just like the other restaurants, there was a woman outside of the store sweeping around the entrance. The woman had purple hair and huge black wings on her back. she had a purple bra on and was shirtless. She had purple hair and her eyes didn't have any pupils. She had purple lipstick on her lips and was wearing a purple skirt. Lastly her skin was a mixture of green and purple.

"Hey grandma!" Jinx yelled. Morgana gave a warm smiled and hugged jinx.

"What brings you here hun?" Morgana asked.

"Anthony ran away last night grandma, we had a big fight." Jinx said while still hugging Morgana. Morgana looked away from Jinx and put her attention on me. "You must be the new champion I heard about. Is your name Yasuo? Anthony never stops talking about you." Morgana asked in a nice tone.

"Yes it is, nice to meet you Morgana." I said while bowing. Morgana smiled back. Morgana took her eyes away from me and spoke to Caitlyn.

"Hello Caitlyn, are you here for cupcakes?" Morgana asked. Caitlyn laughed and gave a smile.

"No Morgana, we are here to find Anthony, have you seen him?" Morgana rubbed Jinx as she was sucking her thumb.

"Yes he did come here, his eyes were very red, and he couldn't eat the cheese cake that he loves the most. I asked him what was wrong and he told me "I am going to Lulu's place." "Jinx stopped sucking her thumb and hugged Morgana tightly.

"Thank you grandma!" Morgana laughed and went back into her store. "Alright Hat Lady and pretty boy, it's time to go to the Yordle floor!" Jinx said loudly. I smacked my forehead while Caitlyn folded her arms. Jinx ran to the elevator and made it first while Caitlyn and I walked. "Come on slow pokes!" Jinx shouted. I folded my arms and we all go into the elevator. "What floor is Yordle?" She asked.

"It's 8 hun." Caitlyn answered.

"Right, I uh.. I knew that, I was just testing you Hat Lady." Caitlyn smiled and I leaned against the back of the elevator. "I really need a drink." I thought. When we got to the 8th floor Jinx ran out of the elevator, and was making flying sounds like she was an airplane. We followed Jinx to the end of the hallway and found Lulu's room. Jinx knocked on the door normally this time and a very short person opened the door. The person's skin was purple and when she lifted her huge red hat, she had green eyes.

"Lulu, have you seen Anthony?" Caitlyn asked. Lulu put her thumb on her lips.

"He was here a minute ago, then he told me he was going to the aquarium to talk to his Summoner friend Vivian."

"Thank you Lulu, sorry to disturb you." Lulu smiled and then looked at Jinx. Lulu turned around, grabbed a wooden staff, and hit Jinx on the head with it.

"You are so mean to make that sweet boy cry like that! I hope you know how heartbroken he is missy!" Lulu yelled. Jinx looked at the floor and walked away. "hmph and I hope she learns a thing or two about love! Oh! Sorry mister, my name is Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, please to meet you!" I leaned over and gave lulu my hand.

"Nice to meet you Lulu, my name is Yasuo." Lulu shook my hand and closed her door gently. "Alright Veigar it's your turn!" I heard when I left the door. I walked to see Jinx leaning on the wall. I tapped Jinx on the shoulder and she turned around and hugged me tightly.

"Yasuo, please tell Anthony I love him, and to meet me at the playground. My heart hurts." I hugged Jinx tightly.

"Listen Jinx, Anthony is the first friend I ever had here, and the first real friend I had outside of my family. Anthony has a honorable heart and I really doubt he will leave you Jinx. Also you said my real name." Jinx looked at me and smiled.

"Don't get used to it Pretty Boy! Anyway… Thank you; tell baby kins to meet me at the playground." I nodded and we all waited for the elevator to come down. We got off on the first floor and Jinx went to the playground. Caitlyn and I walked to the aquarium. The institute's aquarium was home to all of the sea life champions. There was a huge water tank in the middle and I couldn't tell where the champions rooms were.

"Target spotted." Caitlyn said while pointing beside me. Anthony was sitting on a couch talking to another Summoner and a Champion that was floating in the air. We walked closer and the champion was a female mermaid that was holding a staff.

"It's okay Anthony! Maybe she didn't mean it." Vivian said.

"Yo." I said interrupting them.

"You must be Yasuo, My name is Vivian and this is Nami, The Tide Caller." Nami bowed and I bowed back. "Ah hello Caitlyn! How are you?" Vivian asked.

Caityln smiled and said "Hello, I am doing fine, thank you for asking."

"Anthony are you felling okay?" I asked.

"No…" he said back.

"Jinx is waiting for you at the playground." I said while pointing at the direction of the playground.

"She wants to talk to me?" Anthony asked. I nodded and Anthony got up with his head still down. "Hey Yasuo, can we just go by ourselves?" he asked.

"Sure kid." I answered. Anthony gave a faint smile and we walked to the playground. When we reached the playground Jinx was sitting on the swings by herself.

"Hi Jinx.." Anthony said sadly. Jinx looked up and got off of the swings. Without saying a word, Jinx walked to Anthony and hugged him tightly.

"Anthony don't open your mouth at all. Anthony I am sorry, I love you so damn much. I know I can be such a pain in the ass, but you still love me. While you sleep at night I cry because I finally have someone to sleep with me and keep me safe. Every morning I get breakfast served in bed. My heart hurts because I thought you were gone forever. Please from now on don't ever leave me! I love you Anthony!" Jinx eyes started to water while Anthony remained silent. "I love you baby kins! Your mine and no one else's! I am sorry, can you forgive me?" Anthony hugged Jinx and kissed her on the lips.

"I forgive you." Anthony said while crying. Jinx face lit up with joy and she kissed Anthony very passionately. Jinx stopped kissing Anthony and grabbed his arm.

"I have something to show you Anthony, let's go home." The couple, arm and arm, headed home while I headed to the bar for a well-deserved drink. Three more days left, and I will finally be face to face with you Riven.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Knock! Knock! I awoke from my wonderful slumber to an annoying knock on my room door. I rolled out of bed and went to get the door. "Yeah?" I said while rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. Once my vision started to focus, Soraka was standing at my door.

"Hello Mr. Yasuo, you have been summoned for a match today. Your Summoner is Anthony. The match will begin at 6. Your Summoner will come get you for the match." Soraka smiled and left my room. I closed my door and looked at the clock. It read 4:30 P.M. I yawned and decided to take a long hot shower to wake myself up. After my shower I put on my original outfit I wore when I first got here. My blue shorts, my half ripped blue shirt, some left over armor on my left shoulder, and lastly my sword and sandals. I left my room to go to the launch hall to stuff my face with Ionian rice bowls. I walked out of my room and headed to the lunch hall. As usual I was the only one there because I took my sleeping very seriously, and grabbed as many rice bowls as I can. I ate until I was satisfied and walked back to my room. Thirty minutes later Anthony came to my door. "All right are you ready Yasuo? I don't know who your match up is in mid lane" I took my hand and patted Anthony's shoulder.

"With your guidance we can beat anyone." Anthony smiled and waved at me to follow him. We walked to the Summoning Chambers where I was summoned before. Anthony went to the Summoners room while I went to the Champions. I opened the door and I met new faces and old ones.

"What a cutie!" purred a beautiful young woman. "Hi my name is Mrs. Fortune, The Bounty Hunter. I will be on your team today. What is your name?" Mrs. Fortune asked. Mrs. Fortune was a very beautiful young woman, Identical to Ahri's beauty. Mrs. Fortune was wearing a big gray hat and had red hair flowing all the way down to her chest. She was wearing a white bra that revealed some of her chest. Her belly was showing completely and her pants were the same color as her hat. She was holding to huge cannons that were named "shock" and "awe".

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yasuo." Mrs. Fortune gave me a seductive smile and walked away swinging her hips.

"Yasuo! Finally to be on same team yeah?" Braum said while offering me a handshake.

"It sure is Braum!" I said while shaking his hand. I smiled and noticed someone that was leaning onto a wall. I walked to the Champion and it was the woman I fought in the 1v1 tournament.

"Glad to have a warrior of your skill on the same team as me." I said while giving her a hand shake. The woman shook my hand and walked away.

"Yo Yasuo, how are you?" it was Jax and he was the last member on my team.

"Hello Jax I am doing fine, I really like it here." I said. Jax nodded and said "Glad you do, let's take this free win." Jax gave me a thumbs up as we were summoned to the Rift.

_"Yasuo, please be careful, I have no idea who your match up is." _I nodded and walked to the Yordle shop. Anthony bought me the usual items and I walked to lane. The minions spawned and soon they walked into lane. I started "farming" as Anthony calls it when suddenly a tornado similar to mine swept me and my minions in the air. I recovered on the ground when I met the Champion who could create such wind. It was… me.

"You're me?" I asked myself. The mirror image of me smirked.

"Yes I am you." I rubbed my head and studied me, or in this case Yasuo. I felt like I was looking in a mirror.

_"Yasuo, be very careful. I have never seen this before. This Yasuo was created by the rift I am guessing? Anyway he must know all of your moves, so good luck." _I focused my attention on the other Yasuo.

"So you're me huh? Can I ask you some questions?" I asked. Yasuo nodded and put his sword away.

"Go ahead other me." Yasuo answered.

"If you are me, do you know your age?" I asked.

"No, I don't know how old I am." Yasuo answered me.

"Do you know our parents?" I asked.

"My parents died in a tragic accident when I was young, so I had to look out for my brother, any other obvious questions you shouldn't already know?"

"Have you ever wanted have sex with a fox lady?" I asked.

"No, why would I want to do that?" He answered. Ah so this Yasuo only has my memories before I came here.

"Have you ever made a whirlwind before?" I asked.

"No I have not." I smirked when he said that.

"Well this will be an easy lane!" Yasuo looked at me and drew his sword. We dashed to each other using sweeping blade, then mirrored each other attacks. As the same time our winds started to gather and the other me dashed back. "Asenyo!" he yelled and he threw his winds at me. How does he know how to control the winds? I dashed out of harm's way thanks to a minion and proceeded to dash to Yasuo.

"Face the wind!" he yelled. I laughed when I dashed through his wind wall and caught him in a whirlwind.

"Sorye!" I yelled. I finished Yasuo off with my original move. Yasuo faded away in the light and his death gave me enough gold to buy my first item. The rest of the match went pretty straight forward and eventually my team won but it was a very close game. We were all teleported back to the room we started in, including the other me.

"How are you still here?" I asked him.

"I don't really know, I should of disappeared inside of the rift." He answered. I rubbed my chin and thought of another question.

"Who summoned you?" I asked.

"A young energetic kid named Anthony." What? That can't be right!

"Where is your Summoner?" I asked.

"In the other room, oh there he is." Yasuo pointed at Anthony, then so my surprise another Anthony came right from behind him.

"Yasuo we have a problem, we need to see Mr. Groce fast!" I shook my head and we followed the two' Anthony's to Groce office. "Come in!" he yelled. Groce dropped his brown drink on the floor when he saw the identical copies of Anthony and me. "How the fuck did this happen?" Groce said sounding very confused.  
>"I summoned Yasuo for his rift match, but another Yasuo was created inside of the rift.. As we left the rift the mirrored images of me and Yasuo came along as well." Mrs. Kolminyke came from behind us and closed Groce's mouth.<p>

"I can explain this. I magically created two clones of you to see if it would work. It's an experiment I am doing to solve disputes of younger Summoners when they want to guide the same champion in battle. It seems to be successful but I decided to make an age limit to become a Summoner, and the rift would be very unbalanced if there was two of the same champion in ranked type of matches. Now I also created two Anthony's on mistake. Your clones will disappear after today." I sighed; one of me was enough to look after. Anthony nodded and we left the room.

"Well I guess we have to hang out with our clones. Come on lets go the playground I have to explain what's going on to Jinx." We walked from Groce office to the playground where we found Jinx talking to Fishbones on a bench. "Jinx I would like you to meet the other me." Jinx looked up and jumped in joy.

"There are two baby kins? This is like the best day ever!" Jinx threw her skinny arms around both of the Anthony's and hugged them tightly.

"Yo, me, you want to get a drink? The league has a really nice bar." Yasuo looked at me and rubbed his chin.

"Sure, me, I could use a drink." I took one last look as Jinx was still in joy of there being two Anthony's. I waved for my other self to follow me as we walked to Gragas's bar. I opened the doors and the whole bar went to silence as everyone started at me and my clone. "This is just a bad experiment failure, stay calm." I said loudly. Everyone bought what I said and went back to their socializing. I took a seat at the bar and my clone followed suit.

"Well Yasuo, and other Yasuo, what will it be?" Gragas said.

"I will have whatever myself is having." My clone answered.

"The usual." I said. Gragas turned around started to make our drinks.

"So, me, have you found out who killed our elder?" my clone asked me.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like the answer. Our elder's killer is a woman, a very beautiful woman to be exact. I understand we want to kill her for our honor, but I learned a few things here. That kid we saw? He is my first friend, and it feels good to have someone who doesn't see you as a murderer." Gragas came back with our drinks. "I also met the Noxians." Other me spit his drink out completely. "Where are those bastards?" he asked. I patted my clone's back. "That was war time, here I have to admit, they aren't that bad. I met Darius, Katarina, and Talon so far. I respect them all, and they actually respect me." Gragas came back and poured my clone another drink. "I even got the most blood thirsty assassin I know a date." My clone smiled. "How on earth did we do that?" he asked. I sipped my drink and place the cup back on the bar. "Well she was pissed I beat her in the rift, so we had a rematch which ended up being a "spill our deepest fillings to each other" rematch. I luckily talked some sense into her and she started dating a Demacian." My clone smiled and patted my back as well. "I guess we are changing." He said. I nodded and Gragas poured me another round. "Also yes I almost had sex with a lady that looks like a fox." Yasuo face palmed himself and smiled. "Why did we almost have sex with a fox?" he asked. I laughed and took another sip of my drink. "She tried to have sex with me before I had my first match, I resisted in a playful way by throwing her out of my room naked. After my match she snuck into my room and apologized. I was talked into letting her stay for the night and then things hit the fan." My clone laughed at me and drunk the rest of his drink. "Wow, the adventures we go through. Question, when do we meet Riven?" I sighed. "In two more days. I will ask her plenty of questions, and then, I wanted to start over with her. I noticed after everything I went through here, I really don't want to kill her. I always asked myself this: If I kill her then what? Nothing, my hands will be stained with even more blood. Everyone here doesn't see me as a killer, so why should I continue to be one? I want to be happy dammit, and I think I fucking deserve to be happy." My clone smiled and took his hand out. "This is why I was made, to help you put your mind at rest. I will be leaving now. Take care Yasuo." I shook my clone's hand and he started to fade away. Soon he was gone.

"Thank you Mrs. Kolminyke, Thank you for everything." I said in my thoughts as I finished my drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter, Thank you everyone for reading this story so far, it means alot to me! Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"__Look Ahri, I am not in the mood right now. Besides our son is in the other room." Ahri looked at me with a sad face._

_"Please Yasuo? He is sleeping! I won't be loud, I promise?" I rolled my eyes at Ahri when I noticed my son walking into our room. My son had 4 white tails, one orange eye while the other one was blue. His hair was as long as mine and was tied the same as mine, since he wanted to look like me. He was wearing his blue pajamas with different white clouds on them._

_"Daddy! Mommy!, I had a bad dream! Can I sleep with you guys please? I don't want to go back to my room." Ahri smiled at my son, and stretched her arms out like she was giving a hug._

_"Sure …. You can sleep with us!" Ahri said, but when she spoke my son's name her mouth mouthed the words but no sound came out of them. My son jumped into our bed and asked me a question._

_"Daddy I hope you wake up soon, I really want to know my name!" I blinked and suddenly it was Riven sitting beside me, but my son wasn't there._

_"So tell me, you love Ahri too?" she asked me. I looked at her with a confused look on my face._

_"__Ahri? No I don't love her." I answered. Riven folded her arms across her chest._

_"__Don't lie to me Yasuo. I saw you and Ahri kissing each other in your room. Care to explain that?" Riven asked. _

_"__When did I.. Never mind. I don't understand whats going on... I don't love neither of you. I must be dreaming, because there is no way we would be in bed together!" Riven eyes started to water._

_"So I am not good enough for you? You are just lying to me so you can go fuck that hore!" Riven smacked me and she disappeared._

I awoke with sweat on my face. Why did I have a dream about Riven and Ahri? I really need to stop drinking before I go to bed. I heard a knock at the door, because yah know, my day always starts with someone knocking at my door. I rolled out of my bed and walked to the door like a zombie. "Yo." I said. I looked around but it seems to be no one at my door. I looked at the front of my door and noticed a letter that was taped to my door. It read:

_"__Hello Yasuo, Are you ready to me Riven? I will be waiting at the league gardens around 7. Bye handsome." _

Finally the day has come. For the last 2 days nothing has really happened in the league to where I get caught in very weird situations, just matches here and there. I turned around to look at my alarm clock; it read 2:30 P.M. I have 5 hours left until I have to be at the league Gardens. I tighten my fists at the thought of actually meeting the woman who caused my pain. I closed my door and took a long hot shower to think of what I am going to say. What will I say exactly? The past week I have been here, no one doesn't care I killed people to save my own life, the Noxians are actually pretty respectful people. I actually feel like a normal guy here, this actually might be my new home. I turned off the shower water and got dressed. I opened my door and walked straight to the breakfast hall. I walked in and to my surprise I saw Vi and Caitlyn.

"Hey Yas! Come sit with us!" Vi yelled while waving her hands. Vi wasn't wearing her metal gloves and was wearing her cop attire. Caitlyn turned around and smiled as well. Vi moved over and made room for me to sit by her. I sat down and Caitlyn spoke up.

"So love, I heard you are meeting Riven today, are you ready?" she asked.

"I don't know, I have so many questions buzzing in my head. I just want to meet her and hope that I can finally be happy with my life." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow while Vi was eating her pancakes like a animal, ignoring our conversation.

"Happy? You aren't happy?" she asked.

"No, my life is a living hell. I killed my brother, and all of the worthy assassins of Ionia. I am wanted because I was blamed for killing an elder. The evidence they had on my Elder's death was way too much for me to be proven innocent. My brother, and all of the assassins went after me trying to kill me, but I wasn't going to die without proving my innocence." Vi turned her head around and her cheeks was stuffed with food. Vi swallowed everything in her mouth to speak.

"You, Paintbrush head? A killer? Man, you look like you can barely kill a fly haha!" Vi gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder and that made me smile.

"I actually agree with Vi, all of the Champions, are here because of their pasts. Some are here because they are homeless, etc. Riven, from what I have heard, is here because she has no home, just like you." Wow her life must have been hard. Once Vi finished her food she waved for me to get up so she can get another plate.

"Can I ask a question Caitlyn? How did you and Vi become a couple?" I asked with curiosity. Caitlyn blushed and started to fiddle her fork around in her food.

"I met Vi when she was going through a very rough time. Vi is an orphan just like Jinx, and had to steal just to get by. When news sprung up about a pink haired girl beating up all of the gangs in Piltover I had to ask her to join the police force. About a month or two later she started treating me like I was the only real friend she had. Vi didn't have a home so I asked to live with me, and soon after that we started dating. I didn't want to date her because it was very unprofessional, but my feelings took over. I have to say it's the best decision I have ever made." Vi came back with another huge plate of mixed breakfast items, and I got up so she could sit down by the window.

"Cupcake why are blushing?" Vi asked with a raised eyebrow. Caitlyn looked away while trying to eat the rest of her food. "Anyway Yas, we are your friends, we don't see you as a killer just a bad ass swordsman. You kind of remind me of Mugen, no wait was it Jin? Nah definitely Mugen! Look just stay here, everyone is neutral, no hate just peace. You see I don't really dislike Jinx anymore ever sense her crazy ass was enrolled. God she acts just like a sister, annoying as fuck." I smiled while Vi stuffed her face with more food.

"Thank you for your kind words; I really appreciate you guys for being my friends." I said. Caitlyn and Vi smiled. I decided to hang out with the duo while I stuffed my face with food. After hanging out with the officers I headed over to the playground to where Jinx and Anthony were hanging out. I spotted them kissing on the slide. "Yo!" I said which interrupted him.

"Hello Yasuo, how are you?" Anthony asked.

"I am okay I guess. Today is the day where I meet Riven." Anthony gasped while Jinx laughed at how funny his faced looked.

"Good luck Yasuo, I hope it goes well." Anthony said. Jinx got up from his lap and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on lover boy, we have things to discuss!" Jinx said while pulling his arm. Anthony blushed and waved his good byes. I laughed under my breath when I realized what the young couple was about to do behind closed doors. Thinking about passing time, I decided to go to the training room to polish my wind techniques. I trained until the clock in the training room read 6:30. I walked back to my room to take a hot shower and to do more thinking. Once my shower was finished it was time to meet Riven. I got dressed and headed to the gardens. The league gardens were close to the playgrounds so it was very easy to find. The sky was a orange color and the sun was just starting to set. I walked closer to the entrance of the garden when I was met with the eyes of The Nine Tailed fox.

"Hi handsome, ready to meet my best friend? She is waiting for you." Ahri said while blowing me a kiss.

"Yes, where is she exactly?" I asked.

"I will show you, follow me." Ahri opened the gold painted gates of the gardens. The garden was filled with plenty of flowers, and a walkway separating them. There at the end of the walk way, was Riven, The Exile. My stomach folded into a knot when I saw her face. Riven was wearing her usual attire, just like in the vision I saw when I first came to the league. The only difference is, she was so damn beautiful I couldn't stop staring.

"Like what you see Yasuo?" she asked with a smile.

"Tsh, you wish." I said trying to hold my smile.

"Well, you liked the kiss I gave you, because you tried to find me afterwards." She said to me, trying to hold a giggle of course.

"I.. Wait you were... look are you going to answer my questions or just flirt with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I killed your elder, I am just going to come out and say it. Are you going to kill me or what? My past is something I am really trying to forget, and I really am sorry Yasuo." I looked at her dumbfounded. She didn't try to lie or anything, she just said it. I scratched my head when I didn't have anything to say.

"My life has been a living hell because of you." I said still scratching my head. Riven walked to me and gave me a tight hug.

"My life was a living hell to, but you know what? I got over it. I know of your past Yasuo, I know you killed your brother, but it was your brother's choice to not listen to you. I had to follow orders, just like when your elder told you to leave. We followed orders Yasuo, we were just soldiers in a war. I know I can't bring your brother back, but please, I just want you to know I am sorry." Riven pulled back and we was face to face, but I didn't realize tears was flowing from my face."I wandered for years trying to survive until I met Ahri. Noxius planned for everyone who fault in the war, would be killed with singed poisons. I barely lived, and because of that my dreams and memories are haunted ever sense that day." Riven said holding me for dear life.

"He is gone, my brother, but this place, this fucking place taught me shit I never learned when I was a kid. I made friends here, everyone here I met so far respects me even the Noxians. Thanks to your fox friend over there I almost lost my virginity, and lastly, I finally found out what I want to do with my life. I will miss my brother, but he will always be with me." Riven eyes started to water. "Riven, all I want in life is to be happy, that's it. Here I don't have to worry about being a murderer, or being a wanderer. I can be fucking Yasuo, myself, and live a new life, but I always wanted to live a life with someone by my side." Riven put both of her hands around me and gave me another tight hug. "Fuck I can't stop the tears coming from my eyes, Riven I forgive you, or better I forgive myself. I don't have to kill anymore, I can be myself, and I want to be myself with you Riven. Your life is almost identical to mines, why not start together?" Riven pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Yes Yasuo, I would like that." I smiled and the tears stopped flowing from my eyes.

"Awe! That's so sweet! Riven finally found the thing she was searching for." Ahri said while clapping.

"Yes Ahri I have." Riven said while smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After spilling all of my emotions to Riven, we walked back to the institute and headed to the Ionian floor. When we got off the elevator we walked to Ahri's room which surprisingly was next door to mine, I just never noticed. We stopped in front of Ahri's door and Riven finally stopped holding my hand. I spoke up to break the silence. "Riven, would you mind coming to the breakfast hall with me tomorrow? I want to talk to you about my past, yours, and whatever else there is." I asked. Riven looked to the floor and back up to me.

"I-I guess s-so" she said shyly. I smiled and Riven gave me a kiss on cheek. She opened the door and closed t behind her.

"Ahem?" Ahri cleared her throat loud enough to get my attention. I turned around and using her tails she tackled me to the wall. Ahri covered my mouth with one of her fluffy white tails so no one can hear me screaming. "Listen Yasuo, let's get one thing straight here, I am very happy Riven is finally getting what she wanted, but I will not let you take her away from me." Ahri said coldly. I struggled against her tails but I knew she was compressing my strength. "Let's go to your room so no one thinks I am trying to kill you." Ahri used her tails to tie my hands up and still covered my mouth so I couldn't speak. Ahri opened the door and pushed me inside. She closed the door behind us and pushed me against the wall. "First let me tell you a little back story about me and Riven. I found Riven barely breathing in the forest, right outside my home. She was covered in different types of scars, and smelled of different types of poisons. I took her into my home and treated her with my powers. I barely nursed her back to health, but it was enough so she can talk and move around. After a while I started to grow attached to Riven, and one night I couldn't hold myself so I kissed her." Ahri cheeks started to blush a very faint red. "To my surprise she kissed me back, and we made out. one year later we found the league of legends, and we shared a room together. Our relationship is growing stronger, but one day Riven told me she was missing something, something from her life that apparently I can't fucking fill." Ahri voice started to raise volume, and since our rooms are surrounded by a sound barrier no one can hear us. "Then you came along! When Riven saw you for the first time when she watched us fight on your first day, she immediately started growing fond of you. She liked the way you looked, and she also saw you in the Ionian and Noxus War before Singed ambushed her forces. Then she went behind MY FUCKING BACK. "Ahri eyes started to change from orange to red, and her tails started to glow with an orange color. "And faced you and the 1v1 tournament, then had the nerve to KISS YOU!" Ahri let one of her tails out of my mouth and she then smacked me so hard my spit flew across the room.

"How does that feel you FUCKER? You're going to take the only thing that gives my life meaning away from me! I LOVE RIVEN, and here you come for one FUCKING WEEK, and take her away!" Ahri's eyes started to water and soon, her tears were flowing freely from her sweet and angry red eyes. I stood there, having no words to say, just stood there letting Ahri slap me. "Do you know how it feels Yasuo? To be called a whore, slut, every time I meet someone? You, only hearing stories about me, already call me a whore, and you don't even know my past!" Again Ahri slapped me hard as ever, this time knocking me to the floor. "Get up you Yasuo, The Home Wrecker; I am not finished with you yet." I ignored her and stayed on the ground, with a smirk on my face, I wanted her to release all of her pain, I know I deserve every bit of it. "Are you disobeying me?" she asked.

"tsh, is that you got? I am glad I took her away from you, you filthy hore!" That was the last straw; I pushed her over the edge. Ahri picked me up by the neck, and threw me against my balcony screen door. The screen door cracked and I fell to the soft carpet floor. "Ouch! I just got that fixed." I said out loud. I stood to me feet, and brushed the glass off of my back. Ahri walked closer to me, and started to choke me. "Let's make a deal shall we? I will let you have my Riven, but when I want "some" I want you to always give it to me, no questions asked. Also, Riven will be joining us, if I want her too, but for now, it's just going to be me and you. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. I looked at Ahri and I never knew she had this dominate side to her.

"If it will make you happy, sure Ahri." Ahri smiled an evil grin and started to feel my around my crotch. "I want some, NOW." She yelled. I sighed; I am in some really deep shit with this fox. Ahri took her hand away from my throat and used her tails to rip all of my clothes off. I was completely naked, and my man hood was out in the open for Ahri to see. Ahri lifted my penis with one of her tails, and started moving her tail in a forward and backward motion, which made me moan a little.

"Does it feel good? I know what you want Yasuo. I will make sure your brain will never stop thinking of me." Ahri, still stroking my penis, walked even closer to me, and undid her kimono dress. Ahri was full naked, and her tails was waving free in the air. "Touch me, my Yasuo." Lust took over my body, and I was soon rubbing her soft breasts. Ahri started stroking my manhood faster, and I couldn't keep the girly moans from escaping my mouth. "Kiss me, NOW, and I want it soft and sweet." Ahri demanded. I don't understand, I don't usually take commands from anyone, but something was controlling me, and I couldn't tell what was. I leaned in and kissed Ahri lips, and she moved her hands through my hair. Ahri pushed me away and stroked my penis even faster.

"Tsh, I am going to C-"Ahri kissed me, cutting my sentence off. Faster and faster her tail went, and soon I moaned into her mouth as my cum shot on her leg. Ahri pushed me away gently and smiled. "You made a mess; I will clean it up with a towel. Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded and my penis went back to its soft state. I stared at Ahri's body and soon I was aroused again. "Come here Yasuo, I want your tongue. And if you do well I will give you a nice treat." I walked to Ahri and her eyes turned a pink. Am I getting charmed? I am falling for Ahri, I…. I want her… more than… Riven.

"You want me more than Riven?" How did she know what I was thinking? "I can read your thoughts, I am not charming you, you are acting on your own free will, haha your mine now Yasuo." Ahri pointed to the bed and I walked to it. Ahri pushed me on the bed and turned me over so I was facing the sealing. "Let's do a sixty-nine Yasuo, I promise it will be fun!" Ahri smiled and climbed on top of me and put both of her feet on one side of my head. Ahri then rested her rear on my face and soon I smelled her sweet sent, she smelled of strawberries "Lick me." Ahri said straight forward. I licked Ahri's vagina in the same motion as last time, and her moans escaped her mouth. Ahri giggled and leaned down to kiss my manhood. "Make me cum, NOW!" Ahri said, giggling. I grabbed her very soft rear and licked does within her. Ahri squeezed my manhood and started bouncing on my tongue. "Ah, Yasuo!" she moaned. Ahri took both of my hands and made me rubbed her soft breasts, and soon she moaned even louder. "Make me cum, please Yasuo!" she asked. I closed my eyes and licked her slowly, teasing her in the process. Ahri moaned and grabbed my hair. "Stop teasing me and lick Yasuo!" I smiled to myself and laughed under my breath. I licked Ahri's very wet vagina and soon her creamy fluids filled my mouth. Ahri then got off of me and straddled my chest. "Now for your treat, I want you to relax Yasuo. I am putting it in." Ahri used two fingers and opened the lips of her womanhood. She lowered her vagina and it slowly swallowed my penis.

"Ugh, it feels so fucking good." I moaned, gripping the bed sheets." Ahri face looked like she was in pain, and soon I saw a little blood on my penis. "My first time, I don't know what to say, either be disgusted or happy." Ahri said with a smile.

"Tuh, you and me both, you crazy fox." I said with a smirk. Ahri moved up a bit, and moved down, then repeated that process, which blew my fucking mind. "Shit, haha, I thought I could last, but now I feel embarrassed." I said looking away from Ahri.

"I don't mind, I came as soon as I put your cock inside of me." Cock? Did she call my penis a rooster?

"Ah Ahri, I am coming!" I moaned. I cummed inside of Ahri after of 5 minutes being inside her. Ahri smiled and tasted my cum. "Go to sleep Yasuo, you have a busy day tomorrow. Actually let's sleep together. Ahri used her tails and turned off the lamp that was on my dresser. The room was filled in darkness as Ahri used her tails to put us in a protective cocoon. I fell asleep after a few minutes of Ahri twitching her ears on my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wake up Yasuo! I want some now before you go see Riven!" I awoke staring at Ahri's naked body. I waved my hand in her face and drifted back to sleep. I felt a soft hand slap my face and left my cheek with a burning sensation of pain. "Do not fucking disobey me Yasuo, I want IT now!" I had enough of Ahri bossing me around. I used my chi energy to and blew everything around me away, which blew Ahri to the wall. "You want to play rough Yasuo? LET'S PLAY ROUGH!" She yelled. Ahri summoned her Orb of Deception and threw it in my direction. I summoned my Wind Wall and used Sweeping blade to dash through the bathroom wall beside me. "Where are you sweetie? COME FUCK ME NOW!" Ahri yelled.

"You are really acting like a whore Ahri!" I yelled from the bath room which revealed my position. Ahri broke my bathroom door using her Orb and I was left defenseless.

"I don't have time to play games Yasuo, come here and make love to me!" she yelled while pointing at the bed.

"Say please." I said with a smirk. Ahri face palmed her head.

"Why would I say please?" she said.

"if you say please you can have me." I said while leaning on the sink. Ahri ears twitched and she let out a big sigh.

"Fine, Yasuo can we PLEASE have sex?" Ahri said while folding her arms across her chest. I smiled and walked towards Ahri, and she leaned in for a kiss. Using my chi energy, I made winds around her tails and tied them in a knot. Ahri gasped and I pushed her against the wall. "Fuck you Yasuo, I am in oomph!" I cut her off, kissing her soft lips. Ahri eyes widened and to my surprise she kissed me back. I left Ahri lips and she gave a satisfied look. "Can I have another?" Ahri asked politely. I smiled and gave her another passionate kiss which made us explore each other mouths. Ahri moaned inside my mouth as she used her soft hands to feel my chest. I pulled away from Ahri's mouth and leaned my body against hers, making our bodies touch. I leaned my head into her neck and whispered into her ear.

"If you be a good little fox, maybe I will untie your tails so you have your control back." I kissed Ahri's neck and she moaned into my ear.

"Yes Yasuo, I will be a good fox." Ahri moaned. I rubbed Ahri's breasts and licked one of pink erect nipples. "mmmm" she moaned. I kissed her tender lips and used two fingers to explore her womanhood. Ahri gasped and grabbed my head. "I want it! I am very wet…" I smiled and picked up Ahri. I put my penis inside of her and sucked on of her breast. I was acting on instinct as I pushed and pulled inside of Ahri.

"You feel so good dammit…" I moaned, feeling regretful. Ahri smiled and rubbed my head.

"Your cock feels great Yasuo." She said in a low whisper. I pumped faster and Ahri moans turned into screams of pleasure. I fucked Ahri even faster and deeper, and soon I cummed inside of her.

"Ah, that felt so good." I said while putting Ahri back on her feet. Ahri smiled and undid the knot on her tails.

"Wait you could of did that the whole time?!" I said.

"Of course! I just let you have it for today. Now I was going to let you sleep but Riven told me what time she wanted to meet you." I gave Ahri a mean look.

"Why did we have sex for?!" I yelled. Ahri giggled at me.

"Because I wanted it, now Riven is waiting at the breakfast hall." I raised an eyebrow and decided to take a shower. Ahri smacked my ass with one of her tails while I was walking away. I sighed, ignoring Ahri playful nature and went to the laundry room. I picked my outfit for today, or as Anthony calls it "my classic outfit." I went into the bathroom, which had a broken door on it.

"Ahri, please fix my damn door!" I yelled while I turned on my shower.

"Yasuo, please fix your damn cock size!" Ahri yelled back from the laundry room.

"You are so fucked when I get back you fox!" I yelled as I closed the curtains on my shower. I heard a faint giggle from Ahri as I washed up. I picked up the soap and it slipped out of my hands and landed on the floor outside the bathtub. I opened the shower curtain to see Ahri, still naked, holding the green soap.

"Let me wash you up Yasuo, I can get to all of the dirty spots." Ahri used her tails and swiped the rag I was holding, which made it fall on the floor. "You won't need that sweetie. Now turn around so I can wash you up." I rolled my eyes and turned around, just so I can get this over with. Ahri stepped inside the bathtub with me and closed the curtains behind me. "Stay calm, and relax." Ahri used her soft hands and rubbed the soap all around my body. "Good, Yasuo, now wash she me up." I turned around and noticed how beautiful Ahri naked body looks under the shower water. I used the soap and since I didn't have a rag, I had to use my hands to wash her whole body. After our shower together, I got dressed and walked to the breakfast hall. I saw Riven outside of the breakfast hall waiting for me to arrive. Riven was wearing the same outfit when we fought in the 1v1 tournament.

"Hi Yasuo." She said, sounding nervous.

"Hello Riven, ready to eat?" I asked.

"Y-yes I am ready." She replied. I smiled and opened the door for Riven. Riven walked inside and I closed the door behind us. We found a seat in the corner of the breakfast hall and we sat down. We both got a plate of food and started to eat.

"Riven, how are you today?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I am doing f-fine Yasuo, h-how are you?" she asked nervously. I raised an eyebrow and touched her hand. Riven stared at me and then looked at my hand. "Why are you nervous Riven?" I asked in a soft voice. Riven blushed and looked away, but kept her hand on mines.

"I-I don't know Y-Yasuo, How come you aren't n-nervous?" she asked. I smiled and connected my fingers with hers.

"I don't want to look nervous in front of a very beautiful girl that I might live the rest of my life with." I said with a smile. Riven blushed even harder and stared at me.

"T-Thank you Y-Yasuo." Riven said, smiling. "Yasuo, can I ask you a question?" Riven asked. I nodded and continued to eat my food. "How old are you?" she asked me.

"I don't know my age, or my parents." I said bluntly. Riven smile turned into a frown as I ate the rest of my food. "Me and my brother are orphans, it was said by my master that my parents died in an accident coming from work." I said. Riven looked away and started to eat her food. "It's okay Riven, I am not offended from your questions." I smiled just to make sure she didn't believe me. "I would like to know, if isn't too much to ask, what did my elder say to you on that day?" Riven was about to eat the pancake slice that was on her fork when she stopped herself to think.

"Yasuo, I don't think we should talk about that, I don't want to ruin our morning." I put my hands in the air.

"See? No weapons! Don't worry it is okay." I said. Riven raised one of her eyebrows and sighed.

"I was ordered to slay your elder; I knew it would be an impossible task, because someone would guard the elder. I sneaked past the war and entered the temple unnoticed. When I searched the temple and found your elder, he was alone, looking out the window.

_"__So, you are the one to kill me then?" the elder asked me. I looked at the old man as he turned around. "I sent my body guard out to help the war. It's really a shame that my better judgment is about to cause my death." I looked at the old man then I looked at my sword._

_"__I saw innocent men and woman died today, I just want to get this over with." I bluntly said. The old man smiled and took a seat on his bed. _

_"__I will not die easily, but I would like to ask a favor of you Noixan warrior. If you ever see my body guard again, tell him to have a friendly spar with you, I will be watching from the skies above." _

"Afterwards your elder challenged me to a duel to the death, I had to defend myself. I killed him after a tiring battle, and escaped without getting caught. While I escaped I saw you running back to your elder's room. I didn't stay long afterwards." I sighed.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Riven." I said while swallowing the rest of my food. "By the way we need to talk about Ahri. Do you know Ahri loves you?" I asked. Riven smiled and her cheeks turned red.

"Yes, I love her as well. What did she do?" Riven asked. I sighed.

"She is making me have sex with her whenever she wants it, and soon she is going to ask you to join in. she believes I am trying to take you from her. I let her do it because I thought it would make her happy so she can leave me alone." Riven dropped her fork on the floor.

"Where the fuck is she?" Riven asked coldly.

"She is in my room, the last time I saw her." I said while drinking my drink. Riven pulled my collar and I spilled my drink on the floor. Riven dragged me outside and we got on the elevator.

"Let me do the talking Yasuo." Riven said without looking at me. For once I actually felt terrified of a woman. We got off the elevator, and walked to the door. "Ahri open this fucking door now!" Riven yelled. The door opened and it was Ahri, fully clothed.

"Is there something wrong Riven?" Ahri asked. Riven pushed Ahri on a wall and pulled me inside the room. I closed the door behind me.

"Yes there is something wrong Ahri! You know how much I wanted to meet Yasuo! it's not my fault he is a handsome guy, but that doesn't mean I want you to ruin it!" Riven rubbed her forehead while Ahri's eyes started to water. "Listen Ahri, Yasuo is NOT taking me away from you, I love you Ahri, and I always will. Yes we can still make love every night. I will not leave you, it's just… I have two loves now, a boy and a girl." Ahri's tears started to flow

"YOU CAN'T HAVE FUCKING TWO! I'TS ME OR YASUO!" Ahri screamed.

"Listen Ahri, I... I can't decide. I want you both! And I will have you both, THAT IS FINAL." Riven yelled. Jeez, I have never been more afraid in my life.

"FINE, JUST FINE!" Ahri screamed at Riven. "I just want to be everything for you." Ahri said, calming down.

Riven smiled "Ahri you are everything to me, I love you, but now Yasuo is here too. Before you open your mouth Ahri, he is not taking me away, and we aren't sharing each other. Every time we make love with each other, EVERYONE has to join in. Also we will hang out with each other all the time, and be friendly okay Ahri?" Ahri looked the other but smiled.

"Fine, we can do it this way. But if doesn't work I want you to myself!" Riven rolled her eyes and laughed.

"if you say so Ahri, anyway sorry about this Yasuo." I scratched my forehead.

"It is fine." I said with a smile.

"Riven, I have been a bad fox, I need to be punished…" Ahri begged. Riven smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's have some fun!"

For the love of Ionia and everything holy, someone please help me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 14! Also we have a little update notes as well!**

**You Can't Spell:** All chapters have been updated, replacing all "hore" mistakes with "Whore"

**Updated Summary a little.**

**Longer chapters Please: **I will try to make my chapters longer for you guys who asked.

**Thank you all for reading, I understand my story doesn't have a lot of explaining in it and seems rushed, and I am sorry for that. This is all a learning experience for me and with all of the reviews I am getting, giving me tips, I am learning day by day. **

**Jinx and OC paring seems out of place?: **This paring will have there own chapters in future updates.

**The story is halfway finished, and once again thank you!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Riven, not now…." I awoke hearing Ahri talking in her sleep. I tried to move my hands, but surprisingly I was in handcuffs. I sighed and looked around my room, it was very dark except someone left the bathroom light on. I looked at my alarm clock and the red numbers read: 10:50 p.m. suddenly I felt a chill going through my legs; I shivered a bit because it felt like someone throwing ice at me. I looked down, and I couldn't tell if I was wearing clothes or not, or the obvious reason was that there was a cover over me. I looked to my right and saw Riven sleeping soundly beside my shoulder. I smiled and started to think of a way to break the handcuffs on my wrists.

"But we have to wait for Yasuo…." Ahri moaned in her sleep. Hearing Ahri talk in her sleep made me laugh under my breath and smile. All right time to focus on the task at hand. I used my chi energy and made winds sharp as needles around my wrists. I looked up and guided the wind to pick lock the hand cuffs. Being too focused on picking the locks on my handcuffs, Riven unconsciously moved her hand to my crotch. I looked down and Riven moaned something in her sleep that made the situation a lot worse.

"Yasuo, you have such a big cock…" Riven moaned in her sleep.

"Fuck…" I said under my breath. I started to get an unwanted erection. I moved my leg to hopefully shake Riven's hand off of my penis. To my surprise she moved her hand and her whole body to face me. Thankfully she was still sleeping and my manhood went back to its soften state. I sighed happily and continued to pick lock the handcuffs. Once I finally picked them free, I used the Sweeping Blade technique to dash silently through the body of Riven. Finally out of the bed I looked through the darkness of my room to hopefully find my clothes. I spotted my shirt and my "Genie Pants" as Ahri likes to call it, luckily my underwear was still inside of them. I spotted my sword by the washing room door and my sandals by the front door. I got dressed and quietly stepped out to get some peace. Since it was 11 at night most of the champions were either at the bar or in their rooms. I headed to the bar to purposely get drunk and forget about love triangle I am in. I entered the bar and saw Gragas cleaning up.

"Well if isn't the most popular champion in the league!" Gragas yelled. I gave him a smirk.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I am just joking me boy! Here have a drink before I close up the bar!" I smiled and sat down on a bar stool.

"Gragas, can I ask you something? Have you ever been a in love triangle?" I asked. Gragas scratched his bald head and served me a drink.

"Sorry I haven't, but if it is woman advice you want, you should ask that snake Twisted Fate." He answered. I took a sip of the drink Gragas gave me.

"Who is Twisted Fate?" I asked. Suddenly a red beam of light and cards making a circle appeared behind me.

"Hello nice to me yah partner." I turned around and the man behind me was wearing an outfit similar to a magician.

"He is Twisted Fate." Gragas said while pointing his finger at the man. "Anyway why are you here Twisted Fate?" Gragas asked. Twisted Fate took a seat beside me.

"I heard my name from miles away; also this young man has woman troubles I presume?" Twisted Fate asked. I sipped the rest of my drink and waved for another round.

"Yeah, I do, I am stuck in a love triangle." I said. Twisted Fate tipped his hate upwards so I could see his face.

"In a love triangle with who?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"With Ahri and Riven." Twisted Fate started to laugh heavily.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You're in a love triangle with a whore, and a suicidal war solider that can't sleep at night. How could anyone love them?" Twisted Fate said while laughing. Hearing his ignorant words, I grabbed his chest and blew him away with my wind technique. In a blink of an eye, I dashed to Twisted Fate and held him up against the wall. I couldn't think and the words coming out of my mouth were words of anger I would never say in my life.

"Listen you ignorant fuck, I am going to sit back down, and when I do you better have nicer words to say or I will cut off your cock and feed you your own balls. Got that?" I said, tightening my grip on his throat.

"hahahaha" I heard in behind me, that was in a tone of someone whispering. Twisted Fate smiled and I was grabbed by small hands and thrown across the bar, making a loud crash sound when I landed. I rubbed my head and looked at the person who had the strength to throw me across the bar. It was a short woman, with blue skin and purple hair. She was wearing purple straps all around her body that surprisingly covered her sensitive parts.

"Thank you Evelynn. Now why don't you sit down Yasuo, so we can talk about your problems?" Twisted Fate asked while Evelynn was holding onto his arm. I turned and looked at Gragas who was eating popcorn at a very weird time.

"Yeah right, I will pass; I don't want to sit by an ignorant shark, and a woman who looks more of a whore and then Ahri. See you around Gragas." I got up and took my leave. As I was leaving Evelynn disappeared and reappeared behind me. Catching her off guard I blew her away with my winds. She was heading straight for Gragas, who being as big as he is, sidestepped in a fast motion, out of harm's way. I laughed and closed the door. I decided to walk to the training room in hopes of tiring myself out so I can sleep. As I was walking I noticed a sign on the wall reading:

"TRY OUT OUR NEW ARCADE ROOM! OPEN 24 HOURS! NO CREDITS, ENDLESS FUN FOR ALL SUMMONERS AND CHAMPIONS!" I scratched my chin and decided to check it out. The arcade was next door to the training room. I opened the door and was amazed on how the arcade looked. It was very dark, with lights only coming from the arcade machines. The floor was made of carpet and was a very light blue, almost glowing. There were so many machines and some machines had two screens on it, for more than one person. I looked around for more people but it was just me and the machines. I walked up to one machine labeled "PAC-MAN" on the machine was a stick and a huge circle knob on it. on the side of it was two buttons with labeled "One-Player" and "Two-Players" I hit one player and the game started. The game flashed and I was controlling a yellow "thing" with a very wide mouth. The words "Get Ready" flashed on the screen and four ghost with different colors appeared in a box above the yellow "thing" I was controlling. The words "Start!" flashed and the yellow circle moved to the left, eating the yellow orbs on the way. The yellow thing stopped and was stuck on the wall. I stared at the machine and soon the red ghost touched the yellow creature and he died.

"You are supposed to move it using the joystick hun." I turned around and it was Miss Fortune, wearing a different outfit before. Her outfit had the colors pink, and purple, and was wearing star earrings. As usual her clothes were tight as ever, showing off her belly button and big chest.

"Move what?" I asked. Miss Fortune guided my hand with hers and showed me how to yellow creatures moved to whatever direction I moved the joystick.

"The object of the game is to eat all of the pellets with Pac man, while avoiding the ghost. If you eat the big pellets the ghost will turn blue and you can eat them for a better score." I smiled when the yellow creature moved at my command. "I am surprised you are here this late Yasuo, something on your mind?" She asked. Concentrating on the game, I told Miss Fortune what was going on.

"I am in a love triangle with Ahri and Riven, I really want to live my life with Riven, but now I might have to live with both women." Miss Fortune laughed.

"So let me get this straight, you are complaining about having two women in bed with you?" I laughed while completing the first level of Pac Man.

"It sounds silly but I am a honest man, sometimes. But if it comes to women, I am a one woman man."

"Wow, you don't get a lot of men like you nowadays. Hmm, I know someone who has a crush on Ahri, maybe you should ask him to take her off of your hands."

"Who is this person?" I asked, seeming to lose track on what level I was on.

"Wukong." I busted out laughing when she said Wukong.

"Why does Wukong like Ahri? I asked, still having focus on the game.

"Both are animals, both lived in the wild, you get the point. You should ask him how he feels."

"I will but tell me, why are you helping me?" I asked, finally losing my last life.

"Because I saw what you did to Katarina. Finally someone that got through her thick skull. Any body who can do that is a friend in my book, and can travel the high seas with me anytime." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Fortune, I really appreciate your help. Oh by the way, it says I have to enter my name, can you do it for me?" I asked.

"Sure!" I stepped aside and she entered my name in. Miss Fortune eyes widened when she saw the high scores list. "How long have we been talking Yasuo? How the fuck did you beat my damn score?" she asked.

"I guess I am a natural haha!" I said while smiling. Miss Fortune made a angry but cute face at me.

"Get out, or I will make you lose your honor AGAIN." She said while pretending to unbutton her shirt. I smiled and left the arcade room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I hope I don't wake her, she is sleeping so soundly." I thought. I stared at Jinx while she was sleeping and smiled. Her face was at peace and surprisingly she wasn't snoring. I quietly got off of the bed and got dressed. I put on my normal Summoners cloak and headed out, leaving Jinx to her slumber. As a Summoner we live behind the institute in dorm rooms just like the champions. The Summoners life isn't so bad, every match we guide a champion in we are paid by the how the match ended. If we lose we get paid less, if we win we get paid more. Luckily for me, Mr. Groce cut all of my payments in half because Jinx lives with me, and because of that most of the Summoners are jealous of me. I don't mind, as long as I have Jinx, I am happy, until she gets into one of her moods again. Finally making it to Morgana's bakery, or its real name Sinful Succulence, I opened the door and the bell at the top of it rung. Morgana came out of the back of the store, showing off her warm smile. Morgana's Bakery on the inside had two main colors, purple and black, just like her outfit she always wears. There were six bar stools in front of the bar. The floor and walls were painted purple while the bar stools and tables were painted black.

"Hello Anthony! How is Jinx doing?" she asked. I took a seat down on one of the bar stools and grabbed a menu.

"Jinx is fine; she told me last night she wanted some cheese cake for breakfast." Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Cheese cake? Isn't that a weird choice?" Morgana asked while pouring me a glass of water.

"I don't know what goes on inside of her head Morgana." I said giving a sigh and taking a sip of my water.

"Maybe since she found love her mind is out of whack. Anyway I am going to whip up her favorite cheese cake, it will take 25 minutes." I nodded.

25 minutes later Morgana came back with a white box inside of a white shopping bag. "Here you go Anthony it's on the house for being such a sweetheart!" I smiled and gave Morgana a hug and waved goodbye. I walked back to my dorm and opened the door with my room key. I walked in and closed the door. I set my keys on my kitchen counter and walked to my bed room. I opened the door slowly and saw Jinx reading one of my Rift books. I closed the door behind me and jinx looked up and smiled. "I brought you the cheese cake you wanted." I said while unwrapping the box. Jinx pink eyes widened and she yelled "Cheese cake!" like a kid yelling for a toy. I gave Jinx the box and went to the kitchen to grab a fork. My kitchen was very messy considering Jinx loves to mess it up on purpose when she is alone. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink, opened cereal boxes she gets from the breakfast hall, and other stuff. I grabbed a fork and headed back to my room. I opened the door and Jinx was still reading my book.

"Jinx I didn't know you liked strategy books." I said while giving her the fork.

"I am trying to teach myself how to read. I never learned. Can you teach me?" She asked. I scratched my head.

"I don't know if I can be a teacher, I still have more crap to learn from Ryze and Fiora in Summoners School. Also my Rift Strategy book has a lot of big words Jinxy." Jinx kept her look on me while eating her cheese cake.

"What is school like? Is it fun? I always wanted to go to school! I hope its not boring." Jinx said while missing her mouth and leaving cheese cake on the side of her lips. I laughed at her mistake.

"School sucks for the most part, but if you don't know how to read, how did you make your guns?" I asked. Jinx used her arm and wiped off the cheese cake mark.

"I went to the junk yard, found some old machine parts and crafted them together. I stole the bullets and other parts from Piltover gun shops. Then boom! I made Pow Pow and Fishbones. I made Zap and Chompers the same way. Now if I want to make my sis- uh…" Jinx eyes started to water. "Nevermind."

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Jinx ignored me and continued eating her cheese cake. I walked to the side of my bed and sat down. I turned around to face Jinx, our faces almost touching. "Tell me whats wrong." I asked again. Jinx put her fork down and the tears began to fall.

"Do you know who my sister is Baby Kins?" she asked.

"No I don't, is it a champion?" I asked.

"Yes, take a guess." I scratched my head.

"Annie? No that's not right. Uh, Quinn?" Jinx laughed and ate the rest of her cheese cake.

"No you big dummy! Vi is my sister." My eyes widened.

"Vi? I don't understand, you guys are exact opposites!" Jinx looked at me and smiled, I almost melted at her beauty.

"We are, we got separated at birth. She was taken by our stupid dad, and I was taken on the other end by our mother. My mother died in an accident at work in Zaun. I had no one, so only thing I could do was steal. My name started to get around as "Jinx" because everywhere I would go I would cause mayhem. One day I found out a place called Piltover, and it had a poster of Vi and Hatlady on it. I got really excited when I finally found my sister. I traveled all the way to Piltover and used the name "Jinx" as like my bad guy name. At that point my name started to go around, and to make me even more known, I challenged Vi to a duel. I lost the duel on purpose because I didn't want to hurt my sister; I just wanted to see her again. Afterwards I found about the league of legends and I met you, the-guy-that-makes-my-head-hurt-all-the-time-but-for-some-reason-I-still-love." I laughed and gave Jinx a hug.

"Why don't we tell Vi the truth?" I asked. Jinx smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Only if you teach me how to read." I blushed and agreed.

I took a book out from my shelf called the Alphabet book. I opened the book and put one arm Jinx. I sat the book down in front of her and flipped to the first page. "This is the book Ryze gave me when I couldn't sound at words at a young age. This will be your book until you can name all 26 words. We are going to practice 5 words a day, okay?" Jinx nodded and snuggled up on my arm. The first page had a red apple on it. "try to say this word." I asked. Jinx took her hand and pointed at the first letter.

"What is that letter?" she asked.

"That is the letter A, it makes a Ah sound." Jinx laughed at me when I made the letter sound.

"Whats the second letter?" she asked. "oo! There are two of them!" Jinx yelled.

"That's the letter P, it makes a puh sound." Jinx nodded and asked what the third letter was.

"That's the letter L, it makes a la sound." Jinx smiled and kissed my cheek.

"This is why I love you. What is the last letter?" I blushed and continued.

"The last letter is E, it makes a eh sound." Jinx repeated the sound back to me.

"Now sound out the rest of the word." I said. Jinx nodded and tried her best to sound the rest of the word.

"Ah,puh,puh,la,eh," she said.

"Now here is the tricky part, some letters are sneaky little bastards and they tend to be silent in words. In this word the P and the E are silent." Jinx made a angry face.

"That's stupid, why make a word where some letters are silent! That's like making a sandwich where some of the ingredients don't have a taste! They are just there!" I laughed when that actually made perfect sense.

"Okay smarty pants, now you know that, sound out the word." Jinx nodded and pointed at the letters.

"Ah,puh,la,eh?" she said confused. I laughed at her trying to sound out the word.

"ah, ahhh fuck this, I will stick to my guns!" Jinx yelled, becoming frustrated.

"We aren't leaving this room until you say this word." I said while using my magic to lock the door.

"How the hell can you do that?" Jinx asked.

"Ryze taught me. Now say the word." I said. Jinx sighed and stared at the word.

"Apple." Jinx said, smiling.

"Awesome job!" I said. Jinx smiled and hugged me.

"Now this is the part where I tell you I already know how to read." Jinx said while twirling my hair.

"And this is the part where I tell you I know that already." Jinx gasped and her face frowned up.

"Did you read my mind?" she asked. I laughed.

"I wish I could do that, I can only see what you done in the past, not read your feelings. You read Morgana's shop title when we went there for cheese cake." Jinx looked away and folded her arms.

"Shut up." She said in a child's voice.

"I have to ask Jinxy, why did you make me do that then? Yah know, teaching you to read?" Jinx turned around and lay on my chest.

"I wanted to see if you would do it, if you did, I know I could ask you for anything I ever need help with, whether it's incredibly stupid or time wasting." I shook my head.

"Let's go tell Vi the truth." I said smiling. Jinx nodded and jumped out of bed.

"I am going to take a shower! Be right back, don't go anywhere without me!" Jinx yelled. Jinx ran out of the room only wearing her long white T-shirt and her panties with blue clouds on them. I rested my head on my pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"Man, I am the luckiest guy on earth to have a girl like that." I said out loud. I sighed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Baby Kins! Let's go!" I awoke hearing Jinx screaming at me.<p>

"Alright I am up, let's find Vi." I said while rubbing my eyes. Jinx smiled and pulled me out of my room. Jinx was wearing her usual outfit and I couldn't help but start at her butt.

"Is it getting bigger or am I seeing things?" I said out loud on accident.

"What's getting bigger?" Jinx asked. I blushed.

"Oh nothing, let's check the Piltover floor." Jinx nodded and she dragged me to the elevator. She punched the button that calls it and soon it came down. We got on the elevator and Jinx pushed the 7th button on the elevator. Jinx impatiently waited until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jinx pulled my arm and ran to Vi and Caitlyn's door. "Okay, let me do that talking." I nodded while gasping for air. Jinx knocked on the door and Vi opened up. I almost fainted when I saw Vi wearing nothing but boxers and a tight T-shirt.

"What's up Anthony, and Jinx what do you want?" Vi asked.

"Vi, we need to talk, its uh, very important. Will you let us in?" Jinx asked. Vi rasied an eyebrow and waved so we can come in.

I sat down on a chair besides Jinx and Vi went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"So, whats up Jinx?" she asked. Jinx took a deep breath and looked Vi directly in the eyes.

"I love you sis." Jinx said without thinking. Vi dropped her soda can and it spilled brown liquid on the carpet.

"sis? I am your sister?" Vi asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, I am your older sister, I don't know my age, but we were separated around the age of 6." Vi covered her face with her hands.

"How can I be your sister? I don't even remember who my mother was?" Vi said in shock, her voice trembling.

"Our mother died in a tragic accident, I would like to know what happened to our bastard father." Vi started to cry and this is the first time I ever saw The Enforcer shed tears.

"I killed him, he tried to rape me when I was 8. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen, so I took the nearest object and hit him with it. Little did I know it was a knife." Jinx stood up and rubbed her sister's back.

"Our father was an asshole. He cheated on our mother countless times. Good riddance he is dead." My eyes widened when I heard how cold Jinx can be. Vi looked up and pointed at Jinx's eyes.

"If we are sisters, why are your eyes pink?" Vi asked.

"I don't remember how our father looked, but our mother had pink eyes. At birth I got the pink and you got blue." Jinx answered. Jinx hugged Vi even tighter. "I want to get to know my little sister, you want to hand out? You can bring Hatlady too." Vi smiled and rubbed her sister's head. "I can't believe your older than me! And hell yeah we can hang! You can even bring Anthony along!" Jinx smiled and the both laughed at each other.

"I will let you guys talk, I am going to get some lunch." Jinx waved and gave me a kiss on the lips. I waved and headed to the lunch hall. I got on the elevator and it stopped on the Ionian floor. The doors opened and Yasuo walked into the elevator. Yasuo had sleepy eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Anthony, how are you?" I sighed.

"I got talked into a double date with the Piltover duo, and you?" Yasuo rubbed his head and laughed.

"I am going to see Wukong. I need to ask him how does he feel about Ahri." he said. The elevator reached the first floor and the doors opened.

"You want to get some lunch Yasuo?" I asked. Yasuo smiled.

"Sure kid." Yasuo agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After having lunch with Anthony, I headed to the training grounds to find Master Yi. I looked around the training rooms to find Master Yi, but unfortunately there was no sign of him. I sighed and walked back to the lunch hall to fill my stomach with more rice bowls. As I reached the lunch hall, out of the corner of my eye, was Master Yi, sipping tea reading a book. I smiled and walked into the lunch hall to greet him.

"Hello Master Yi, how are you today?" I asked. Master Yi stopped sipping his tea and smiled.

"Hello Yasuo, I am okay, and yourself?" he asked as I took a seat across from him.

"I am fine, I have to ask, have you seen Wukong lately?" Master Yi scratched his chin.

"You should check the jungle right outside the league, he is always there, training and monkeying around." Master Yi gave a light chuckle. I sighed and shook my head.

"Thank you for the information, I will search for him." I stood up, grabbed a rice bowl, and headed out. I walked outside and looked around for the jungle. I smiled when I saw a sign right in front of me that read: "League Jungles located on left." I face palmed myself when I never noticed the huge sign next to the big tree in front of the institute. I walked to the left and soon I found another sign in the grass by the entrance of the jungles. "Jungle this way." I walked straight into the jungle and out of nowhere a giant cat leaped onto me and tackled me to the ground.

"Argh get the hell off of me you fucking cat!" I screamed while kicking the giant cat's belly. The cat jumped off of me and turned into one of the sexiest females I have ever seen. The woman had black hair in was in the shape of a pony tail like mines. She had a diamond on her forehead and her eyes had the same look as starting into the eyes of a tiger. Her clothes were barely covering her and it seems like her clothes were made with animal fur.

"I will ask you once, what are you doing in my jungle? Also for your information I am a cougar." she asked. I stood up and took my sword out.

"I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to see Wukong, but if you would like, I can quickly kick your ass and find him myself." I said with a smirk. The woman gave the same smirk and whistled into the the forest. The trees rustled and out came a man, wearing half of an animal on his head.

"Is there something wrong Nidalee, The Bestial Huntress?" the man asked. Nidalee pointed at me.

"This idiot wants to challenge me, can you set up the jungle training room for me dear?" she asked while kissing him on the cheek. I laughed loud enough for them to hear me.

"Is there something funny?" The man asked.

"She whistled for you, like a dog!" I said before I busted out in laughter. The man grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against a nearby tree.

"You think you can taunt me, Udyr the Spirit Walker?" Out of nowhere someone threw a banana at Udyr's head, and taking the opening I kicked Udyr straight in his gut. Wukong appeared and landed right in front of me.

"Wukong to the rescue! Now we can easily settle this in the training room, or we can leave." Wukong said while spinning his staff. Not trying to cause anymore trouble then I already have I played it safe.

"You heard the monkey, we will take our leave." I said while waving at Wukong. Wukong followed and we left the jungle safely. "Thanks Wukong, for having my back." I said with a smile. Wukong patted my back.

"No problem bro! Also I heard you were looking for me, is there something you need?" he asked. I sighed.

"I need your help, I am stuck in a love triangle with Ahri and Riven, and it's a very long story but Ahri loves Riven because of their past." Wukong put his head down but raised it back up with a smile.

"Now you need my help because you know I have a crush on Ahri? Am I correct? Damn that Sarah, always in my monkey business!" Wukong said as we made it back to the institute.

"Yes, I really like Riven, and I know I sound selfish, but I want Ahri to leave." Wukong started to laugh.

"Some honorable man you are! Hahahaha" I rolled my eyes at him. "I can help, but it will cost you Yasuo, I would like a favor in return. I want you to steal a banana cart for me, and take it to my room." I sighed.

"How the hell can I do that?" I asked. Wukong scratched his chin.

"Hmm, you should go ask Zed, The Master of Shadows, he is really good on operating in the shadows, hence the name."

"Who is Zed?" I asked.

"Zed is a ninja who separated from the Kinkou and made his own path." I clinched my fists.

"I hate fucking ninjas." I said with anger in my tone.

"Well if you want me to TRY and get Ahri off your back, you're going to have to work with him. Lucky for you he, and the rest of the ninjas here, are from Ionia. Check the Ionian floor for him. I will be waiting in my room tomorrow for the banana cart to be delivered. Once I see my favorite treats, I will talk to Ahri. see yah bro." With that being said, Wukong left me to my thoughts. I walked to the elevator and hit the 4th floor button. The elevator closed its doors and soon opened up seconds later. I walked out the elevator and searched the rooms to see if I can fine Zed's room. Strangely I couldn't find his room at all. I kept walking until I was at the end of the hallway. I started to think a little, and having the experience of fighting a ninja before, I know they love to hide like punks. I stared at the wall and decided to hit the wall in random spots with my sword. To my surprise I cut the wall like it was paper, and noticed it was an illusion. I moved the fake paper wall and there were three rooms with the names: Akali, Shen, and Kennen. In the way back of the hall way was the room I was looking for. I walked to door and knocked on it. The door opened and to my surprise it was Syndra.

"Oh hello Yasuo, do you need something?" she asked in a kind voice.

"I am looking for Zed, have you seen him?" I asked. Syndra touched her lips with her finger and smiled.

"Yes, Zed is playing a card game with his friends or bros as he likes to call it." Really? A ninja playing video games?

"Can you ask him to speak with me please?" I asked. Syndra shook her head and floated away. I waited, tapping my foot until a man with a mask came to door. He was wearing the usual ninja where, a tight red and black suit with weapons on his back.

"Hello, can I help you?" Zed asked, in a polite manner.

"Hello my name is Yasuo, I need help with something and I heard you were the guy to ask." Zed with his glowing red eyes, looked at me and back to Syndra.

"Syndra could you take my place in the other room, I am playing your favorite game: Hearthstone and I need someone to use my shadow deck while I am gone. Can you do It please? I'll make sure to bring you some of your favorite ice cream when I get back. Also if you want, please beat Lulu with her OP mage deck." Syndra smiled and raised Zed mask a little over his lips and kissed him.

"Yes I can do it, have fun Zed!" She said while closing the door behind him.

"So Yasuo, what is it you need help with?" he asked. I sighed.

"it's going to sound silly, but I need to steal the banana cart in one of the food halls." Zed laughed.

"Why on earth, wait are you doing favors for that blasted monkey?" he asked.

"Yes it's for Wukong." Zed face palmed his helmet.

"I hope this is your last favor for that fool. I will help you because Syndra wants me to change my old ways. Okay a banana cart is in the breakfast hall, in order to steal it we need to wait until midnight when the food halls are closed and the junk food hall is opened. From there, Groce loves to get his sweets at that point, so we have a small window of opportunity to steal the cart while he isn't looking at the cameras. I will come get you from your room at midnight. Understand?" Zed asked. I shook my head and we stopped at my room. "I am going to get Syndra's ice cream; I will see you at 12 sharp." With that being said Zed vanished from my sight in a instant. I guess he really is the master of shadows.

* * *

><p>Around 11:50 P.M I was dressed with clothes Jinx picked out so I could look "stealthy". I was dressed with a black hoodie, black basketball shorts, and black tennis shoes. I decided to leave my sword here so I feel lighter with my movements. At 12 on the dot I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw zed with his usual ninja wear.<p>

"Are you ready? Groce will be here any minute." I nodded and we ran quickly to the breakfast hall. Waiting for our window, we saw Groce walking down the steps and he walked straight passed us without knowing a thing.

"Alright Zed cameras are down!" I heard through a microphone in Zed's mask.

"Thanks babe." Zed said in a whisper.

"Cameras are down?" I asked.

"You can never be too safe or wrong, or how ever the saying goes." I nodded and Zed stood up. "All right we are going to run straight into the entrance, I am going to throw a shadow inside the hall, and you hold onto my shoulder while I switch places with it."

"Got it." I said. We ran to the front of the breakfast hall and as planned, Zed threw his shadow inside of the hall. I grabbed onto his shoulder and we switched places with his shadow. The feeling of doing that made me almost throw up because it felt like the hall was morphing from the inside out. "Zed how the hell can you do that without throwing up?" I asked. Zed laughed and grabbed the cart.

"Practice, now here is the hard part, Syndra is going to tell me when Groce gets back from his junk food fest, and we are going to do the same thing with this cart as we did on the outside." I nodded still trying to keep my stomach from not coming out of my mouth.

"Zed, he is leaving the junk food hall, you have 2 minutes."

"Thank you hun, I will see you back in my room." Zed said. "Alright Yasuo, let's go." I nodded and we he threw a shadow out to the entrance. I grabbed on to his shoulder and we ran out of the breakfast hall in full speed and warped outside. Still running, we ran to the elevator and called for it. Searching around we didn't find anyone on our trail and we entered the elevator undetected.

"Thank you Zed, for all of your help." I gave Zed my hand. Zed shook it with great respect.

"Yasuo, if you don't mind, would you like to join me and Syndra for a 3on3 in the hallowing abyss? It's time to settle this with the Kinkou and show Shen the power of the shadows." I didn't want to fight alongside a ninja, but I have respect for Zed for doing such a silly task.

"I will help." Zed nodded and the elevator doors opened. We snuck the banana cart inside my room and Zed left without a word.

* * *

><p>The next morning I knocked on Wukong's door, which surprisingly was on the Ionian floor. I really need to start noting things more often. Wukong opened up.<p>

"You got the goods my man?" he asked. I nodded and pointed at my room.

"Go get them, they are in my room." Wukong nodded and walked to my room, then dragging the cart outside in public.

"The fuck are you doing? They have cameras on every floor!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Yasuo, I took care of that, I am serious when it comes to bananas. Anyway I will talk to Ahri later on today. Thank you for your help." I sighed and waved good bye.

Lesson learned for today? Monkeys aint shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Everyone for reading this far into this story! Keep the reviews coming, and please tell me anything that needs fixing, I will gladly fix it on your behalf. Thank you again! Also at the end of this story, I will upload cut chapters that I didn't make it to the story, so if you want you can read them also. <strong>

**last thing, at the end of this story I will be making a one-shot between Project Yasuo and Project Riven. This has nothing to do with the story itself. Look up the splash art on google!  
><strong>

**last last thing, some characters appear OOC and I tried to respect their lores but its still a fan fiction and it really fits with the story. **

**Later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! Sorry for the late upload, but my life has gotten rather busy so the uploads might be from every four or three days. Thank you for reading guys! **

**Warning: This chapter has a Lemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Yes we won! I can finally make it to silver!" I screamed when the match was over. I had some great Summoners on my team and with me having Jinx "fed" we won the game at the 25 minute mark. As my ball of energy disappeared another Summoner patted my shoulder. I turned around and it was my duo partner Jahmal. Jahmal removed his cloak and he was wearing his usual clear glasses over his face. Jahmal had a darker skin tone then mine and had a low haircut. He was a skinny guy and he is the one of the few Summoners who I called a friend. Jahmal has been in the league for more than two years, while I have only been here for around 8 months. Jahmal guided me on things that were not reached in Summoners school. For example, building your champion in different ways will give you many victories. In the institute of war every Summoner has a rank. The lower level Summoners who don't understand battle tactics and are undisciplined are placed in bronze rank. The higher ups are in Diamond rank and Challenger, but most Summoners I believe that are in higher rank don't belong there at all. I for one am bronze rank. I show countless times that I am at least eligible for Platinum or Diamond rank but I was fucked over because a Summoner sabotaged the ranking system. That Summoner was jealous because the champions I guide in battle are mostly Assassins or Attack Damage Carries. I only play other roles if I have to because have too, but that doesn't mean I don't do a good damn job each time, and I still have yet to figure out who did it. I am the only Summoner who is friendly with the most deadly champions because I guide them so well, and because Champions hate to lose they threaten other Summoners if they pick them in Champion select. This caused all the Summoners to hate me because every time they ask to guide Katarina, she rebels and becomes unresponsive to the Summoner guidance. Of course this is only in lower ranked matches, in higher ranked most Champions are friendly with all of the senior Summoners.

"You did great Anthony; I know Jinx is lucky to have you as a partner and a Summoner. Well I will be heading off, Teemo and I have lots of things to do this evening. Would you like duo queue tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled.

"Anytime bro!" I took my hand out and Jahmal shook my hand. He waved goodbye as he exited the Summoning chamber. I shook hands with all of my teammates and exited the room. I saw Jinx walk out and as soon as she spotted me she ran and jumped into my arms.

"Let's go get cheesecake! Blowing people up gives me an appetite!"

"Sure Jinx, but what time are we meeting your sister and Caitlyn?" I asked while I let her down. Jinx put her index finger on her lips.

"Tonight at 7. We are just going to the dinner hall to pig out and catch up." Jinx said. I nodded and we walked back to my room after getting cheesecake.

"I am going to take a shower Jinx, I'll-" Jinx put her finger to my mouth,

"Let's take one together." She said with a smile. Jinx grabbed my hand softly and led me inside of my room. My heart was racing as we got closer to the bathroom. I wanted to speak to Jinx, but no words wanted to come out. I stared at Jinx's back and her tattoos, her skin, even her hair looked so beautiful in my very dim living room. As jinx opened the door to the bathroom, she turned around and started to giggle, I was drooling.

"Wash me up nicely okay Baby Kins?" I shook my head slowly as I keep my eyes on hers. Jinx turned around and pulled me inside of the bathroom. I closed the door behind us and she started the bath water.

"I thought we were taking a oomph!" Jinx surprised me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Shut up Anthony." Jinx moaned while she was kissing me. After Jinx was finished dominating my mouth, her mouth left mine, with saliva still attached to both of us. Jinx turned off the bath water and started to undress, I still stood there frozen like an idiot. "Are you going to stand there? Or come wash me up?" Jinx asked, making a cute face and folding her arms. I shook my head to get out of my trance, and started to undress. Once we both were fully naked, we both started to blush and look around the bathroom. "Well, I am waiting." Jinx said, sounding impatient. I smiled and got into the bathtub first. The bathtub water was warm, and she put liquid inside the water to make bubbles. Jinx got in on top of me and lay on my chest with her back and she was facing the ceiling,with her long braids flowing in the water. With my curiosity taking over, I rubbed Jinx body, and she felt very soft under the water. "Touch me more baby." She said softly. I rubbed her sides and gently moved to her pink nipples. "mmm" she moaned. I used one finger and rubbed both of her nipples and kissed her neck softly. I used two fingers on each hand to pinch her pink nipples softly. "ah!" she moaned. Under her body I was getting aroused from all of her moans. Taking a step further I kissed her soft neck and then started to bite her neck gently. "Bite me harder Anthony!" she screamed. I bit her neck ever harder and left a bite mark on her. She turned her neck to my direction to kiss me. "My turn Baby Kins." She said with a seductive smile only she can make. Jinx rose up and all of the water on her body flowed back to the tub. Jinx turned her whole body around and lay on top of me. Jinx lowered her lips onto my neck and bit my neck even harder then I bit hers.

"Fuck…" I never used words like that, but only Jinx could bring this side out of me. I stared at Jinx body while she was biting my neck, making her "mark" on me. Jinx back was sparkling in the light because of the water. Her whole body was lying on mines, and her arms were around my neck. Jinx came from my neck to my lips and kissed me. After a while our tongues explored each other mouths like we were looking for treasure. Jinx broke our kiss, spilling all of her saliva out of her mouth.

"You're making a mess Jinx." I said with a smile.

"I don't give a fuck, your my Baby, I will do whatever I want to you." she said with a devious grin. This side of Jinx is something I am not used to, but I really like it when she acts this way. Jinx stood up from the bath tub and was standing on her own two feet. "Time to eat Anthony." She said while rubbing her vagina. Jinx sat on my face, and instantly I licked her womanhood. "Ah, eat my pussy Anthony! Lick it faster!" Jinx said while holding on the back wall of the bathtub. I licked deeper inside her and soon I felt some of her juices squirt inside my mouth. "Fuck!" she yelled. Jinx grabbed my hair, and then used her other hand to rub her nipples. Jinx pushed my head back and raised up a bit. "Make me cum Baby kins? Please?" Jinx asked in a little girl voice. I smiled and stuck my tongue out. Jinx sat back down on my tongue and started to ride my face. "I am cumming Anthony! I love you so muchhhhhhh!" Jinx tasty juices spilled in my mouth. Her juices didn't have a taste, but I enjoyed it. Jinx turned around and laid on my chest. "You can wash me up now!" Jinx said while resting her head on my chest.

We got out of the tub to dry off and got dressed for tonight. We walked out the bathroom together and walked to my room. Jinx closed the door behind us and smiled. "I hope you don't think I forgot about you!" Jinx pushed me on the bed with one finger and got on her knees. Jinx rubbed my penis and soon I got very hard. "Ready to cum?" she asked while licking my manhood like an ice cream. Before I could say anything she put her mouth on the tip of my penis and only licked the tip, which drove me crazy.

"Stop teasing me Jinxy! Please!" I begged. Jinx smiled and swallowed my whole penis inside of her mouth. "I am cumming!" I screamed. I sprayed my cum inside of Jinx's mouth. Jinx swallowed all of my cum and climbed on top of me.

"I want my first time to be now… I want you inside of me!" she screamed.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" I asked while rubbing her back, being really unsure myself.

"Yes.. Just.. Be gentle Anthony…" she whimpered. I smiled and Jinx sat on top of me. Jinx took a deep breath and soon put my erect manhood inside of her.

"It hurts Baby!" she yelled as her vagina started to bleed. Jinx felt very tight around my penis, that I almost came instantly.

"Its going to hurt Jinx, just sit for a while and relax. You can always get off Jinxy." I said in a calm voice. Jinx shook her head, tears fllowing from her eyes. "Okay I feel better now, I am going to start moving Anthony." I nodded and grabbed her lower back to guide her and hopefully ease the pain.

"fuckkkk.. it feelssss soooooo good…" she moaned. Jinx started to move faster and our body made slapping sounds when they touched. "I am going to go faster okay?" she said, with her tears flowing form her eyes and dripping on my skin.

"Why are you crying Jinx?" I asked softly.

"Because I am happy idiot! Someone who loves me! I have someone who doesn't see as some mindless killer or crazy manic just because I do crazy shit sometimes. And now I am giving you me! And you aren't disgusted! It feels fucking great that someone loves me, no matter how much I fucking argue with them. I love you Anthony! Ah! I am going to cum!" Jinx started fucking me even harder and faster than before. "Cum inside me!" she yelled. I did just that on her command. I cummed and almost passed out under Jinx. Jinx tempo started to calm down and eventually she stopped and lay on my chest. "I love you Anthony, always and forever." Jinx put her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep in my arms.

I awoke and she was still on top of me. I looked to my left and I read my alarm clock. It was 5:30 P.m. I looked and I rubbed Jinx back. Jinx eyes started to open like a new born baby opening their eyes for the first time. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey" I said back, giving her the same smile.

"I love you." Jinx said back.

"I love you too." I said back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 5:30" I answered.

"Let's get ready to meet my sister and Hat lady." Jinx stood up and rolled out of the bed. We took another shower together and got dressed it. it was 6:30 and we left my room. We walked to the Dinner hall and waited for the Piltover duo to arrive. Around ten minutes they arrived.

"What up big sis!" Vi screamed. Jinx smiled and ran towards Vi. Jinx stopped in front of her and gave her a big hug. I walked towards the duo as well.

"Hello Caitlyn, how are you?" I asked.

"I am doing fine, and you?" she said in her strong British accent.

"Doing great!" I said back.

"Alright lets go catch up!" Vi said while pointing at the dinner hall door. Me and Caitlyn face palmed ourselves at the same time as Jinx copied Vi pose. We all walked into the dinner hall and once we were through the line, we sat down. At a booth that fit all of us. Vi and Caitlyn sat across from Jinx and I. "Time to chow down!" Vi said with a ridiculous smile on her face. Vi got up and and Jinx followed her leaving only me and Caitlyn.

"So Caitlyn, I don't want to be noisy, but how are you and Vi doing?" Caitlyn blushed.

"We are doing great! How are you and Jinx doing?" she asked. I gave her a blush as well.

"We uh… we are doing awesome!" I said almost slipping out that we lost our virginity today. Vi and Jinx came back with a plate full of random food.

"All right sis, here is the deal, whoever can eat this plate of food first has to make the winners plate for the rest of the night!" Jinx gave Vi a smirk.

"You're on!" Jinx yelled raising her fist. "3,2,1 go!" Jinx counted down. They started to chow down there food like animals, and some of their food spilled off of the plates. After five minutes they both raised their plates. "Done!" they said in unison.

"It's a tie." I said. "Also aren't you guys supposed to be catching up?"" I asked.

"Yeah I forgot about that, so Jinx have you fucked Anthony yet?" Vi asked. My face turned redder then a tomato. Jinx however didn't blush at all. Caitlyn covered her face with her big hat.

"Yeah we fuck not to long ago! It felt really good, even though it hurt for a tad bit." Jinx said bluntly. "Have you fucked Hatlady?" Jinx asked. Vi smiled and put a arm around Caitlyn.

"Yup, and she always asks for more!" Vi yelled.

"This is not catching up!" I yelled still covering my face.

"Okay fine, Jinx do you mine having a foursome with us?" Vi asked. Caitlyn didn't take that question so lightly.

"Vi!" Caitlyn yelled. Vi shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I just wanted to try something new! And since we are all experienced why not? Or we can just play truth or dare. I like that idea better." At this point I couldn't keep my penis under control under my cloak.

"That sounds fun! You want to try it Anthony?" Jinx asked. Jinx had the puppy dog face and I couldn't resist.

"Ugh.. If only Caitlyn is fine with it." I said looking at Caitlyn. Caitlyn lifted her hat over her face.

"Fine, but just for today." Caitlyn said. I can't believe she agreed.

"Alright lets blow this joint and go to your room Vi!" Jinx screamed.

I am about to have one of the best nights in my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We will start with Cupcake first, then you, and so on. Okay Cupcake choose your victim." Caitlyn eyes were like a hawk and she stared at me.

"Anthony, Truth or Dare?" she asked. I gulped and scratched my head with my index finger.

"Truth" I answered.

"Besides Jinx, who do you think looks better? Me or Vi?" All three ladies looked at me and smiled. Not to start a fight I tried to stay neutral.

"I can't choose, your both beautiful!" I said with a smile. Both woman smiled and I felt like I passed a test of some sort.

"Anthony you are up." Vi said to me. I made a smirk and without thinking I asked Caitlyn truth or dare.

"Me? uh, Truth." I rubbed my hair trying to think of a question.

"What makes Vi attractive?" I asked. Caitlyn blushed and Vi smiled.

"Vi is uh… is uh.. very strong yes! She is the strongest person I know." Caitlyn said, sounding very nervous.

"What do you mean by strong?" I asked, trying to squeeze all the info I can.

"Strong as in, she beats up the bad guys to a pulp." Vi rolled her eyes.

"What she means is I am strong because I always lift her against the wall when we are fuckin'" Vi said bluntly.

"Vi! I do not think that way!" Caitlyn yelled, her face blushing. Me and Jinx laughed at the reaction Caitlyn gave off.

"Alright Jinx your next." Jinx put a finger to her lips.

"Sister! Truth or dare?" Vi gave a smirk.

"Fuck it, dare." Jinx eyes lit up and she turned her head to me.

"Fathands, I dare you to make out with Anthony for five minutes. Anthony is not allowed to touch you at all." Vi licked her lips and she crawled to me like a tiger.

"Give me them lips Anthony!" she demanded. I braced myself for Vi's assault as she pushed me on the ground lightly. Vi climbed on my body and straddled my chest. Vi smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I turned my head to the side and looked into Jinx eyes. She mouthed the words "It's okay" I shook my head and Vi kissed me hard and passionately. I let out a moan as she left my lips, then she leaned in on my neck and nibbled on it. Vi smelled very nice, and it took all of my power to restrain myself from touching her body. Vi bit my neck harder and left saliva on it. "Yum, you taste good!" Vi smiled and gave me one more kiss before Jinx yelled time. I got up and Vi was staring me yet again. "Truth or dare Anthony?" she asked.

"Dare." I said, noticing that I just lost my mind.

"I dare you to suck Cupcakes nipples, two minutes for each one." I looked at Caitlyn and she was already undressing.

"I am ready…" she said nervously. I shook my head and leaned to her chest. "Please be gentle." She asked in her British accent. I looked at her breast, and they weren't all that big, mostly a c or b cup. Caitlyn raised her bra over her nipples and they fell in view. Her nipples were very erect, and were a black color. My mouth started to water when I leaned in to the first nipple. Caitlyn rubbed my head and I gently sucked her left nipple. "mmm." She moaned. I licked her nipple in circles, and bit it softly before Vi told me to switch. Caitlyn yanked my hair to her other nipple, wasting no time. I repeated the process and Caitlyn moaned even louder. "Fuck…" She moaned.

"Time!" Vi called out. I backed away from Caitlyn and her face was in pleasure.

"Thank you sweetie." She said. I nodded and took a seat next to Jinx.

"Jinx, Truth or dare?" she asked. Jinx put her hands on her knees and made a evil smile.

"Truth!" She yelled.

"Is it true that when you cause mayhem in Piltover, do you kill people in the process?" Jinx folded her arms over her chest.

"No, I never killed anyone in my life. I blow up stuff to test out my weapons, and because that shit is fun!" Jinx yelled, making a fake explosion with her arms. Caitlyn nodded and smiled. It was my turn, and this time I wanted to make sure someone was about to strip.

"Jinxy, Truth or Dare!" I asked.

"Dare baby! Show me what you got!" I smirked.

"I dare you to kiss your sister on the lips!" I got them now. Vi and Jinx looked at each other and back at me.

"Ugh do we have to?" Vi asked.

"A dare is a dare." I said. Jinx shrugged her shoulders and Vi looked the other way.

"Alright, Ill kiss Vi." Jinx agreed. Vi looked at Jinx in shock.

"Are you going to really do this?" Vi asked. Jinx sighed.

"He is right, a dare is a dare, and since I am up for it, and you pussy out, then you take something off." Vi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come here sis." I looked in shock, they were really about to kiss. Jinx and Vi looked each other for five to ten seconds, and then fully kissed each other, moans and all. Caitlyn jaw looked like it dropped to the floor. Once they were done Jinx looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you for the dare baby, my sister actually taste good." That was the last straw, my penis was almost rock solid like Malphite.

"Caitlyn truth or dare?" she asked. Caitlyn bit her lips in a sexy way.

"Dare." Jinx scratched her chin.

"I dare you to kiss me Hatlady." My pants almost came off when she said that.

"Fine, get over here hun." Jinx crawled over to Hat lady and took her chin with her hand. Jinx kissed Caitlyn, and when they separated, saliva was the only thing connecting them together.

"Damn that was sexy as fuck." Vi said. Vi stood up and started to undress. "Cupcake, bed, now!" Vi demanded. Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Vi, shaking her hips.

"Can we use the fuzzy cuffs tonight Vi?" she asked.

"I don't care Cupcake, I want you really bad." Vi pleaded.

"Not for us, for him." Caitlyn pointed at me and Vi licked her lips.

"Hey Anthony, come here." Vi said. I stood up and walked to Vi. Vi was taller than me and I had to look up to talk to her.

"You are going to watch me and Cupcake make out. Cupcake is going to put these cuffs on yah, and Jinx is going to tease you while we have fun. If you're lucky, we might let you join in with Jinx." I nodded and Caitlyn put me in handcuffs. Jinx stood up and pulled me to a chair and I sat down. Jinx lifted my legs up and she pulled my pants off. Meanwhile Vi pushed Caitlyn on the bed and she climbed on top of her partner.

"Lick me Vi." Caitlyn asked as Jinx licked my neck. I moaned as Jinx started to bite me, but she bit me rather harder than usual.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"Did that hurt?" Jinx whispered.

"A little." I whispered back.

"Sorry, hearing them moan behind me is turning me on a lot." Jinx apologized.

"Its okay, I am really horny myself. " I said. Jinx smiled and pulled off my boxers, leaving my manhood exposed. I looked up and saw Vi biting Caitlyn nipples.

"Fuck Vi! More!" she yelled. Jinx moved my head from the real life porno I was watching and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you Anthony, for being here. You are lucky I know Fathands and Hatlady long enough that I actually trust them touching you. Just for this one night you can have fun, but after this you're MINE." Jinx squeezed my penis tightly when she said mine.

"Got it baby." I said back with a smile, ignoring the pain. Jinx smiled and rubbed my penis very slowly and moved my head back to Caitlyn and Vi. Vi pulled Caitlyn panties off with her teeth and once they were off, she grabbed Caitlyn's legs and started devouring her vagina. I looked in awe as my mouth was drooling. Jinx giggled as she started to move her hand in a faster movement on my manhood.

"Vi I am coming!" Caitlyn yelled. Caitlyn legs shook as she seemed to have one of the hardest orgasms of her life. Vi rose from Caitlyn vagina like a tiger about to eat its prey. "Thank you hun." Caitlyn said, while Vi hungrily kissed her. My penis started to twitch as I was close to coming, and Jinx kissed me hard.

"oomph!" I cummed in Jinx's hand as she continued the kiss.

"Naughty boy, who told you to cum?" Jinx asked. Jinx cleaned my penis of my cum as Caitlyn and Vi walked over to us.

"Lets switch, give me Anthony, and sis you can have cupcake." Jinx smiled and pulled Caitlyn to the bed.

"Oh yes! I always wanted to have my way with you Hatlady!" Jinx screamed in the back ground. I looked at Vi ans she smiled at me.

"Nervous?" she asked. I gulped and nodded "no". "Good, I don't want you to be nervous while you are eating me out." Vi whispered. My mouth started to drool as Vi slowly pulled her pants and panties off. Vi's Vagina was neatly shaved and very wet, so wet that juices were running on her legs" "Eat me Summoner." My penis went back to its hardened state when she addressed me as "Summoner." Vi pulled my hair and soon my face engulfed in her sent. Vi sent smelled of peaches or apples, I couldn't tell, but she smelled good none the less. I licked her vagina lightly, teasing her a little. "Trying to tease me eh? Two can play this game!" Vi used her free arm and rubbed my manhood.

"Vi…" I moaned. Vi laughed and started to make me cum. I licked her womanhood deeper than before, and she started to make that "moan" whenever she gets killed in the Rift. My tongue started to make circles inside of her and she moaned my name very loudly.

"Fuck, Anthony! Make me cum now!" she demanded. I smiled and licked her clit. I sucked on it like it was a nipple and Vi grabbed my hair and started to ride my tongue. "I am cumming!" Vi yelled. Vi juices spilled into my mouth, and I swallowed it all. I moved my head away and looked at Vi, she had her eyes closed and smiling. "Awesome! That was really good! Not better then Cupcake, but we won't talk about that. Haha!" Vi leaned and gave me a kiss, then took my handcuffs off.

"I am cumming Caitlyn!" screamed Jinx. Jinx was sitting on top of Caitlyn's face. "Ah!" Jinx relapsed all of her juices onto Caitlyn's mouth than stood up.

"For a criminal you sure do taste really good!" Caitlyn said with a smile. Jinx walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I want you now all to myself." She whispered, giving me a light kiss on my neck.

"Alright Jinx is really tired, and she wants to go to bed. Thank you for the uh… catch up." I said nervously.

"Sorry I got carried away, but it was really good to get that out of my system, thanks guys! See you guys later, me and Cupcake have some unfinished business to attend to. I laughed and carried Jinx out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Sigh" I was standing outside of lunch hall, waiting for Wukong to "spit his game" to Ahri. I heard a door opened and Ahri and Wukong were holding hands laughing. I stood up and walked to hopefully new couple.

"It was nice talking to you Wukong; I will love to have dinner with you tomorrow." Ahri said. I turned around whispered yes and pulling my arm down like I was pulling a train whistle. I turned around quickly and Wukong was gone. Ahri turned her head and pulled my arm.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled. Ahri giggled and we reached the elevator.

"So, trying to hook me up with a cute monkey so you can have Riven to yourself huh?" Ahri asked. I turned my face away.

"Yeah and?" I said.

"Well your plan worked, I actually enjoy Wukong's company, and I might just date him. It seems odd I am going to date a animal, but it's no different since I am half fox." The elevator doors opened and Ahri pulled me in. Ahri grabbed my head and gave me a wet kiss.

"What the fuck Ahri!" I yelled, even though I enjoyed the kiss.

"I have one more favor, me and you, a rematch on Rift. The winner of the match will become the loser's Master/Mistress. The loser has to do everything the winner wants for one day got it?" I rolled my eyes, as the elevator opened behind me.

"And if I refuse?" I argued back.

"If you refuse, the next favor is we have sex on the floor right now." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" I asked. Ahri folded her arms.

"No shit." She said.

"Deal, we will fight tomorrow." Ahri nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Good, now let's have one more threesome with Riven, and this time, don't pussy out when she asks you to fuck her." I felt my cheeks turn red as Ahri pulled me into her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_"__We are back Riven!" Riven turned around and smiled. I smiled back and nervously waved. _

_"__Hey guys! Welcome back!" Riven said, greeting us back from today. Riven walked closer to me and gave me a nice warm hug. "I missed you Yasuo." She whispered on my chest. My heart was racing, and I hugged Riven a little tighter than usual. _

_"__I uh… missed you.. to.." I said nervously, something I never do in front of people. Ahri walked behind me and rubbed my neck, making me shiver. _

_"__She misses you Yasuo… Why do you show her how much you miss her?" Ahri whispered in my ear. Ahri licked my neck, and her tongue was longer the usual. "Fuck her Yasuo, or are you afraid? Afraid that since you fucked me some many times, you can't put yourself up to do it?" Riven looked up to me with sad eyes. _

_"__Is true Yasuo? You don't love me? You love Ahri?" I shook my head, trying to get the words out of my mouth, but nothing would come out. _

_"__Its okay Yasuo, you belong to me now, your mine, you took my virginity remember? You belong to me, and no one else." Ahri rubbed my chest and Riven disappeared from my sight. Ahri hands grew claws and she ripped my clothes off in one swoop. There I was, naked, in a black abyss, with Ahri standing in front of me naked as well. "Whats wrong honey? Can't talk?" Ahri ask with an evil smile on her face. She was right, I couldn't talk, nor could I move. My body was frozen, and I felt really cold. I started to shiver and my arms moved on their own. My body wanted to be warm, my body wanted… Ahri. I walked towards Ahri and hugged her tight._

_"__I am so cold Ahri…" I whimpered. Ahri smiled and whipped my naked back with her tails. _

_"__Like I give a fuck, get on your knees. I'll give you the warmth you want so badly." I got on my knees slowly and Ahri grabbed my hair and pulled me into her womanhood. "There is your fucking warmth. Now please me!" Ahri yelled. I licked her vagina like my life depended on it. "That's right, that's how a slave is supposed to act!" Ahri kicked me and my gut and I coughed up blood. _

I awoke in my room covered in sweat. I was breathing hard and my body temperature was higher than normal. The dream I had was so vivid and it ran through my mind many times.

"God dammit! Why the fuck to I keep thinking about that fox! Ahh! Fuck!" Without realizing it, I blew away my balcony door, my covers, and half of the wall beside it. I sighed and tried to stay calm, unless I wanted to be homeless again. I turned around to see if my alarm clock was still there. Lucky for me that was the only thing still standing. It was 9:30 P.m and I noticed I was supposed to meet Ahri at 10:30. I never understand why she would want me to fight her at such an unusual time, but whatever makes me stop having dreams about her at night the better. I got up and started to get dressed when Zillian floated outside of my balcony door.

"I predicted you would do that, with all the screaming you were doing." I rolled my eyes and got dressed quickly. I opened my door and slammed it behind me, shaking the floor. I stoped and looked at my hands, why is my chi out of control? I never made winds that big since I was a little boy and my anger came out. I ignored it and headed to the meeting place Ahri set up. On my way there I stopped by Morgana's store to get some of her delicious cheesecake. I opened the shop and the bell on top of the door ringed. I took a seat waiting to be serviced but I heard voices in the kitchen.

"For fuck sakes Pantheon, you used to much damn flower! You will never become a good baker at this rate! If you really want to make that cake for Leona for her birthday you have to try harder! Now get to work! I will be back to help you in a minute." Morgana came out of the back door from the kitchen and sat in front of me. "Hello Yasuo, anything you need?" she asked.

"Can I have the cheesecake Anthony always gets?" I asked. Morgana smiled and walked to the back. Morgana came back out with a slice of cheesecake. The cheesecake had black swirls on top, and had the same design under it.

"Here you go, Yasuo" I looked up and it was Ahri, wearing a waitress outfit. "Sorry I took so long, I got some chocolate on my shirt, can you clean it for me? " she asked. I nodded and Ahri winked, unbuttoned her shirt, but a hand came out and slapped me in my face.

"Yasuo!" it was Morgana, and I was back at her bakery.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You happened, you thought I was Ahri and you tried to kiss me, look hold out your hand. "Feeling embarrassed, I held out my hand. Morgana took my hand and closed her eyes. "Your chi energy is out of control, Yasuo do you have feelings for someone? This is the only logical explanation for this." I sighed.

"I have feelings for Riven, but somehow my mind keeps thing of that damn fox." Morgana nodded.

"Your chi is very dangerous now; your body is lusting for Ahri. Are you going to see Ahri soon? She is the only one that can fix this." I nodded and Morgana let go of my arm. "Yasuo you must hurry and see her, and please don't look at any other women on your way there. You will be taken over by lust and you might end up raping someone." I face palmed myself.

"Thank you Morgana." I said, I took the cheesecake and grabbed a fork on the way out. I walked outside and headed to the summing chambers. I tried to keep my eyes of the woman Summoners and Champions, but suddenly Katarina walked into my view.

"Whats up Yas?" She said, giving me a high five, I tried to give her a high five back but she morphed into Ahri, and Ahri was wearing her kitty cat outfit her wore last Halloween.

"How about you high five my breast with your cock?" I spit out my cheesecake that was in my mouth.

"Yasuo… Yasuo.. YASUO!" Katarina yelled. I was back on Runterra, and Katarina was giggling.

"Whats so funny Kat?" I asked.

"The food you had in mouth fell straight out." I sighed.

"It's a weird day." I lied.

"I see, anyway I see you don't want to be bothered, see yah around Yas." Katarina ran right passed me and leaped on to Garen and kissed him. I smiled and continued to straight forward when I saw another sight which triggered my lust. Miss Fortune was bending over trying to reach her hat. In my eyes Ahri was bending over naked.

"How about we try anal Yasuo? I promise it will be really fun." My eyes twitched a little and I decided to run past everyone, by using Sweeping Blade. No one noticed me, and I finally made it to the chambers. I opened the doors and there was Ahri, playing with her nails.

"Ahri! Explain why the hell am I seeing you everywhere!?" I yelled. Ahri made a smirked and back away.

"I don't know what you are talking about Yasuo." She said, with an evil smile. I ran up to Ahri but was stopped by her tails. "Watch it Yasuo, I don't want to hurt you now." I groaned and she dragged me into one of the teleporting chambers. We was teleported to the Rift. This rift was the same as the 1v1 tournament, no turrets or minions. I walked to mid lane. And Ahri was waiting for me…. Naked.

"What the fuck Ahri! You can't fight naked!" I yelled. Ahri giggled and walked up to me.

"Am I really naked, or is this what you really want to see?" she asked. I looked the other way and Ahri cupped my face with her hand. "Lets start, first one to get a kill wins, and you also lose if you say "I give up." You can use all of your techniques to fight, ready?" She asked. I backed away and raised my sword.

"I will end you in 5 minutes." I threated. Ahri crossed her arms, her clothes finally appearing.

""Like I give a fuck, get on your knees and serve your new mistress!" I gasped. The rift suddenly got darker and Ahri disappeared from my sight. My sword started to get heavy, and I started shivering. It was pitch black, and ice-cold. I dropped my sword, and soon to my knees. "That's right, on your knees." Ahri yelled. I looked behind me and Ahri slapped me with one of her tails. "Did I say you could move huh? Now say I give up, and this will all be over." She was right, I wanted it to be over, I wanted to be hers… I crawled to Ahri and suddenly she morphed into Riven..

"I-I really l-like you Yasuo…" Riven, nervous as ever wasn't looking at me, but another "me" appeared behind me.

"A beautiful girl like yourself doesn't have to be nervous! Just relax!" and relaxed she did, as the other me walked to her and rubbed her white hair gently. He pulled her head gently to his chest and Riven hugged tightly. The cold air around me vanished, but the darkness was still there. Riven vanished, and it was just Yasuo there, staring at me with one hand in his pocket.

"Hey me, how has it been?" I got up I looked into the eyes of myself.

"It's been bad, I don't know why but I keep thinking about Ahri." Yasuo laughed at me and shook his head.

"All this time you haven't felt for any of her tricks, but now you fall for this one? She sneaked into your room because you never lock your room door!" I looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Here Is how you get out of this "world". All you have to do is wake up." Yasuo waved goodbye and I was alone again, a few seconds later Ahri showed up, fully clothed.

"I see your disobe-" I cut her off with my hand.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." The Rift came into view as Ahri was still close to me. "I am sick of your shit Ahri. I am tired of you trying to boss me around like I am your bitch." I turned and faced her. "I am tired of your spells, tired of you fucking me every chance you get, and I am really fucking tired of you kissing me! I am going to end you, and show you how dominate I can fucking be!" I grabbed Ahri by her neck and slammed her to the ground hard. She coughed her breath away as I slapped her out of rage. I released her neck and watched her coughed more and more, making the moment even more exciting.

"Yasuo you sick fuck! You rather oomph!" I cut her off by kissing her deeply and passionately. "Why are you kissing me?" She asked. I smiled.

"I rather defeat you at something you are good at; you are a horrible fighter Ahri." I taunted. Ahri eyes started to turn red, but I quickly ripped her shirt off and cupped one of her breasts. Her eyes turned back to normal and she started to moan.

"I ah… hate… ah! You.." she moaned. I smirked; I have her right where I want her. I sucked her nipples and she grabbed my hair. I smacked her hand away and grabbed one of her tails. Using my chi energy, I quickly tied her tails on her hands, and made sure she couldn't move.

"Release me!" she yelled. I laughed.

"It's time to realize who is in charge here, I am your master. Now I am going to make sure you pay for every fucking we did." Ahri had fear in her eyes as I grabbed her hair. I pulled her up to her feet and I was staring in to her eyes. I smiled and kissed her softly. I backed away and she had a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand you, one minute you're going to rape me, next minute you're a sweet heart." I laughed and hugged Ahri.

"Listen Ahri, I was raised to respect women, even though I just slapped the taste out of your mouth. By the way, I slapped you because I thought I was under your spells again. Look, I can't and will not rape a woman under any circumstance, but you will respect me." Ahri opened her mouth to speak but she frowned."Whats wrong?" I asked. Ahri sighed.

"I have to admit, I don't know how you broke out of the strongest charm spell I have, but that was impressive. You are the strongest man I know, and I respect you." Ahri smiled and walked to me, our chests touching. "I liked the way you dominated me Yasuo, even though you slapped me. If we were to fight, I know honestly you would win. I give up, you are my master Yasuo." Ahri hugged me and kissed my neck. I finally beat Ahri at her own game. We teleported back and Ahri was still holding on to me.

"Ahri, as your new master I command you to follow me to my room." Ahri smiled. Ahri clothes were back to normal.

"Yes master." We arrived at my room in five minutes give or take. I opened my door and Ahri walked in first. I smacked Ahri's ass and she leaped forward.

"Master!" Ahri yelled, blushing a bit. I laughed under my breath, oh this will be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I closed the door behind me and made sure I locked it from now on. I turned around and stared at Ahri.

"Yes Master?" she asked, even though I didn't open my mouth. I walked to her and scratched her ears. Ahri purred and closed her eyes.

"Do you like that Ahri?" I asked. Ahri nodded "yes" and purred louder when I kissed her neck. I made a smirk and picked up Ahri and put her up on a wall. Ahri gasped and held on to my shoulders tightly. Ahri didn't weigh much, or I gotten really stronger in the past week or two. Holding Ahri next to a wall, making sure her back wasn't hurting, I kissed her lips deeply. Our tongues had a mini war, with me being the victor. I broke the kiss and carried her to the bed. I gently put Ahri on the bed, and took off my shirt and threw it somewhere behind me. I climbed on the bed on top of Ahri and leaned to her neck. Ahri whimpered when I blew my breath on her neck, teasing her. I laughed under my breath when she was finally my pray and I was the predator. I kissed Ahri's neck slightly and then bit her hard enough to leave a mark. Ahri moaned a little and rubbed my back. I used my chi to blow her arms away with a gentle push.

"Master can I touch you?" she asked. I rose up and was looking at those eyes again.

"No, you are not allowed to touch your Master. If you open your mouth again, you will receive a harsh punishment." Ahri nodded and looked the other way with fear in her eyes. I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her lips once more before moving to her breast. I stood up and took out my sword and put the tip to Ahri's chin. Ahri's eyes widened in fear as I traced her chest with the tip of my sword. Ahri whimpered when I touched the space between her breasts. I smirked when I cut Ahri's top off. Ahri flinched but looked down to see her chest was fully exposed.

"Master please don't scare me like that…" she said, in a cute low voice.

"Are you disobeying me?" I asked. Ahri nodded "no" and looked the other way. "I asked you a question! What did I say earlier?" Ahri whimpered as I pinched on of her pink nipples.

"You told me not to talk again Master!" she cried. I sucked the nipple I pinched and rubbed her other breast with my free hand. Ahri moaned in pleasure as she grabbed onto the bed sheets. I kept both of my hands on her breasts as I kissed my way down to her woman hood. Ahri bit her lip and watched me pleasure her. I took my hands off of her one more time and took out my sword. Ahri whimpered in fear as I cut the rest of her clothes off. I looked at Ahri's wet vagina and slid two fingers inside of her. Ahri moaned and arched her back as I slowly pumped my fingers inside of her.

"Master!" she moaned. I pumped inside her faster with my fingers as Ahri started to lick her nipples in pleasure. "Master… I.. I" I quickly pulled my fingers out and Ahri's faced frowned up. "Master please…" Ahri begged.

"Come here Ahri." I said. Ahri stood up and crawled to me seductively.

"Yes Master?" she said back. I got off of the bed and had my feet on the floor while Ahri sat in front of me, staring at my waist.

"You know what I want fox, now give to me." I demanded. Ahri took her soft hands and started to undress the rest of my body, soon I was naked with Ahri licking her lips. Ahri grabbed my man hood and seeing how I was already hard, she started to suck me immediately. Ahri stared into my eyes and I gently grabbed her hair. Ahri took my penis out of her mouth and stroked it.

"Such a gentle Master." She purred. She was right, I am a gentle person during intimate times, but during battle I was ruthless.

"Shut… up… fox.." I moaned, as she started to suck again.

"Sorry Master, I just love that you're so caring to me."

"tsh.." I moaned, trying to ignore her. I looked down and Ahri was staring at me with those pretty fucking eyes, stroking me with her soft hands and sucking me at the same time. I was at my limit, my manhood erupted inside of her mouth, and my cum filled her mouth up completely. Ahri swallowed it all, and continued to suck me, "milking" me like a cow. Once Ahri was finished she got on her knees and grabbed my neck with her arms and kissed me. Since she was still on the bed we were at the same height. I kissed her back, and pushed her onto the bed. Looking At Ahri's helpless body as she laid there made me hard instantly. I lifted Ahri legs and slid my penis inside of her, almost cumming again on how damn tight she is.

"Master…" She moaned, sucking her thumb. I pulled her to me a little and fucked her a little faster. "Fuck! Master harder!" Ahri yelled. I gave her what she wanted, and fucked her even harder than before. I pulled out of Ahri and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to me and picked her up. "Master…" she moaned. I put Ahri back on the same wall we started on and fucked her once more. "I am going to miss you Master…" she said. Miss me? For what exactly? I ignored her statement and pounded her even harder for saying such a thing to me. Ahri noticed I was fucking her a lot harder and she kissed me on lips. I kissed her back and she let go of my lips, moaned my name yet again. "Mast… Yasuo!" Ahri yelled. I kissed her neck and she grabbed my back, scratching me with her nails. The little pain from her nails felt good and I didn't want her to stop. "Sorry… Master.. I got carried away." I smiled and kissed her deeply. Ahri smiled back and she closed her eyes again, hissing from me fucking her. "Fucckkkkk, Yasuo! I am cumming!" Ahri yelled. I moaned with her, as we came together. I pulled Ahri from the wall and laid her on the bed. Ahri rubbed my hair and kissed me. I broke the kiss and did something I never even thought I could do. I used my chi energy and "floated" Ahri in the air above me, and I got underneath her. I then let her down on top of me safely. "Master you are learning new tricks aren't you?" I looked the other way as Ahri straddled my waist.

"Fuck me Ahri." I demanded, my voice sounding cold and ruthless. Ahri nodded and put my penis inside of her. Ahri moaned and started to fuck me slowly. The tightness of Ahri was unbelievable, and I grabbed Ahri's ass and squeezed it.

"Oooo Master.." She purred as she increased her tempo. I stood up and kissed Ahri's lips. I rubbed Ahri's back as she moaned in my ear. "Thank you Master, for everything." I hugged Ahri tight as I was about to cum for the third time.

"For what Ahri?" I whispered. Ahri smiled and rubbed my back. "I will tell you later Master." I couldn't hold it anymore, I came inside of Ahri as she came with me.

"Master!" She yelled. Ahri slowed her pace as we fell on the bed, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and surprisingly Ahri was still sleeping beside me. I sighed a little too loud, and one of Ahri's fox ears twitched. Ahri stood up and yawned. I rubbed my eyes, and thought of last night.<p>

"Ahri, you thanked me last night. I want to know why." I asked. Ahri looked out the balcony window; it was a beautiful sunny morning with no clouds in sight.

"Thank you Yasuo, you're the only one who doesn't treat me like a sex toy. Thank you for giving me another chance to look at men differently again. Thank you for being a awesome friend to me. There is something you need to know about me. I made up the Riven story about me meeting her and stuff, I only said that because she wanted to get close to you. Everything I did so far was for Riven. She wanted to talk to you but since she was nervous to talk to you she asked me to do it instead." I rubbed my hair and sighed.

"Well explain why we fucked so many times." I said bluntly. Ahri giggled.

"Because I wanted to. Yasuo when I first spoke to you, it seemed like I wanted to charm you but in reality I never charmed you until last night when you were sleeping. I snuck into your room after your match to read your heart, to make sure you really wasn't a ruthless killer. When I found out you were so kind to me, and your heart matched your actions I knew you would be perfect for her. Riven needs someone like you Yasuo. Now us fucking was a bonus, you taking my virginity wasn't supposed to happen but I kind got a little carried away. Riven is fine with it and I guess I am too. Lastly the threesomes we had with Riven weren't for you, she wanted a cover up on how to learn how to pleasure a man, that's why when we both gave you blowjobs, she never sucked you. She learned from me. You're a great man Yasuo, and you are my best friend from here on out, just like Riven! Oh and thank you for setting me up with Wukong, that monkey is friendly and so cute!" I face palmed my forehead but I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you Ahri, for all of your help," Ahri kissed my cheek.

"And thank you for not trying to rape me like the guys in my past." My eyes widedn as I stared at Ahri.

"Men tried to rape you!?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep, and I killed all of them with my magic. That's how I learned how to have sex, and I have a collection of Hentai manga I read in my room." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Yeah you're the first and last human that will have sex with me, you're a lucky man." I didn't feel "lucky" at all.

"Wait one more question, if this was all an act, and if I never got Wukong to separate you, when were you going to let me have Riven to myself?" Ahri laughed and her tails rubbed against my shoulder.

"Well, I was going to confess before Wukong, but I was having way to much fun fucking with you haha!" I sighed and laughed myself. "Like I said before I told Riven we fucked and she said she is okay with it. She is all yours Yasuo. Also we are best friends now whether you like it or not, all of our fucking will not go to waste. Oh one more thing, don't worry about me getting pregnant, my body is a little "different" then other humans." Ahri pointed out.

"No shit." I said, laughing. Ahri gave me a friendly punch and laughed with me.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later.<em>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Riven's door and she opened up. Riven blushed when I was the one knocking. "Ah! Yasuo, how are you?" she asked. Riven was wearing a bath robe, and her hair was looked like it was wet.<p>

"I am okay, we need to talk Riven." I said back. Riven nodded and moved a side so I can come in. I walked in and Riven closed the door behind me.

"Yes Yasuo?" she said back.

"Ahri explained to me what happened." I said. Riven looked at the floor and back at me.

"You must feel like I am a child putting you through all of that. I just wanted to apologize so much because I put you through all of that shit in your past. I know I messed up your life, and I really wanted to make it better…, it's just.. I was too nervous to approach you. You are a handsome warrior Yasuo, and I couldn't get past your looks to talk to you. Well now you know the truth, about how I feel." I sighed and walked up to Riven. I rubbed her white hair gently and she hugged me tightly.

"It was war time, nothing I can do to stop it Riven. My master told me to leave my post, I had to obey him, Ionia didn't believe me, so I had to run, I had to prove my honor. Once I came here, met you, Ahri, Anthony, and the rest of the champions, I actually forgot I was on the run. This place is home to me, and no treats me like a murderer anymore. I understand why you did it Riven, I knew you were scared to talk to me, shit I was scared to meet you myself. You're a beautiful woman Riven, and your strength on the battle field can put shivers through anyone. Riven I want to take you to dinner tomorrow? I asked. Riven smiled and I kissed her on her lips.

"Thank you Yasuo. Thank you for being so caring." She said.

"Yeah You aren't the only one- I mean thank you!" I said nervously. Riven laughed and gave me a friendly punch.

"You better not fuck her again "wind boy" Riven said coldly. I nodded and waved my hands in defense.

"No it's the other way around! I hope she doesn't fuck me again!" I said defending myself. Riven giggled and kissed me on my cheek.

"yeah yeah. Anyway get out, I need to get dressed." I folded my arms.

"So I can't see you naked?" I asked, obviously over staying my welcome.

"It depends you want it now or later Yasuo?" she asked.

"Why not both?" I asked back. Riven smiled.

"Because you want mine, I don't want yours." Riven taunted.

"Nice one, Ill leave." I walked out past Riven but she grabbed my arm. I turned around and Riven kissed me hard.

"Have a good day Yasuo, we can have dinner at 7." I nodded and left the room. I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

"Yone, I am finally happy." I said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reivews and favorites! I appreciate all of them! Please keep writing them I want to know ways to improve my story! Also I want to apologize that my story may have to may sex secens but I just couldn't help it lol. The story is almost at the end and thank you once again to everyone who made it this far! Any suggestions or things I can fix let me know!<strong>

**Later.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was seven o'clock, and I was waiting for Riven at the dinner hall. I was wearing some type of "debonair" outfit Caitlyn made for me. It was a white tux, with a rose on the side of the collar. I was wearing black dress pants and shoes to match. I shaved the beard that was trying to grow on my chin and used this nice smelling shampoo, which Caitlyn provided. I looked around for Riven but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked at the big clock at the entrance of institute. It read 7:05 P.m. I decided to wait a little longer just in case, but when I looked around again to find her, I found a fucking angel. Riven was wearing a black dress, her white snowy hair was let down, it looked like she ironed it with a … iron? She was wearing red lipstick, and black heels. Her dress was showing all of her curves, and I found my jaw on the ground.

"Hello Yasuo, sorry I am late; I was taking too long with my makeup. It was my first time using it so Ahri had to teach me." I shook my head to get out of the trance I was in.

"It's okay, you look very beautiful Riven. I can't take my eyes off of you." Riven blushed and held out her hand. I smiled and took her gently with mine. I walked Riven inside of the dinner hall and closed the door behind me. We walked, hand in hand, to a table far in the back from the crowd. We sat down and took a look into each other eyes. Riven looked away, and I was still staring. Riven turned her head to take a look at me again and smiled.

"You are blushing samurai." Riven said, giggling.

"I can't help it…" I said back. My body started to move on its own, as I slowly reached for one of Riven's hands. I gently took Riven's hand and I leaned over the table and found myself kissing the only perfect woman of my life. I broke the kiss and stood up from the table. "Let's get something to eat!" I said, licking my lips. Riven laughed and followed me to the line. Once we got our food we came back to the table. Riven had ribs on her plate with fries, while had the same old rice bowl. We started eating and Riven stopped to speak.

"Yasuo, I have to ask, If we meet after I killed your elder, would you fight me?" she asked. I looked up and arched my eyebrows.

"Riven why are you asking me that?" I asked. Riven looked at the table and played with her food with a fork.

"I… I just want to know." She whispered. I sighed.

"Yes, I would have to fight you, fight you to the death." I said, still causally eating my rice. Riven looked at me with her fierce red eyes.

"Would you kill me if you had the chance?" she asked. I put my rice bowl down and looked into Riven's eyes.

"If it was the years ago, yes, now, after three years, no." Riven laughed and picked up her fork to cut more of her rips apart.

"You are full of shit Yasuo." she said while laughing. I didn't take kindly to that.

"What do you mean ""I am full of shit?"" I asked. Riven held a bone piece of her rips and stabbed it with a fork.

"Because whats the difference? I still killed him! Let's say if I was a man, would you still treat me this way?" she asked, her voice rising in volume.

"I wouldn't have feelings for you, but if you were a guy, I still wouldn't kill you. You are missing the point Riven. If it was in the midst of battle, I would have no choice but to try and kill you, and if I did my brother would still be alive, but I wouldn't have made it to the League if it weren't for that. I wasted three years of my damn life to find you, and when I finally did, I came to this place. People here treat me with respect, and that's all I wanted. I am not a "murderer" here, and I finally have love in my life. So please Riven can please stop talking about this." Riven stabbed her ribs harder and slammed her fist on the table.

"I know you can't just forgive me, we need to settle what happened in the past. After dinner we will fight in the training room, but it will be a room for special accessions. Now eat your fucking rice bowls and lets go!" I face palmed myself and sighed.

"Fine Riven, have it your way, but before we fight, why are you so tense?" I asked.

"I just cant get over the past. It had been haunting me forever and I believe this will finally make the nightmares fucking stop." Riven said with shaking fists.

"Riven, you fought me before. Why didn't your past stop haunting you?" I asked.

"You didn't know who I was at that time. Its time to settle this Yasuo, I want my life back. Fight me with all of your strength." I sighed… I just wanted a normal dinner…

We walked to the training room without changing clothes.

"Riven we really o don't have to do this…" I said when we reached the training room.

"Shut up and fight me." Riven said, while taking her sword out. Riven went to the front of the training room and opened the door. "Let's settle this." She said before walking in. I walked behind her and closed the door. I turned around and the scenery around me wasn't the league anymore… it was, Ionia. I was standing in the castle room, before I found my elder dead. The castle was very straight forward, a big long hallway with red carpet on the floor. The sun was shining through the windows on the wall beside me, making the hall way glow. I walked forward and a woman came out of my Elder's room.

"Who are you?" she asked. The woman turned around and it was Riven, wearing her battle armor she wears in the league.

"Riven, you know who I am." I said, folding my arms.

"How do you know my name? It doesn't matter; if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get." Riven took out her sword and it looked different, it was a complete sword, not the broken one she carries. Riven formed her battle stance and I quickly formed mines. Riven ran towards me attempting to get the first strike. I put my sword in front of me, and with a metal ring, we clashed.

"I don't want to fight you Riven!" I yelled, even though her strength was mind blowing.

"How the hell do you know my name?! Tell me before I cut you to pieces!" she yelled back. Riven broke the clash and dashed backwards, then came at me again. We clashed and clashed, fighting each other in a perfect circle, with no one getting the edge. Riven swung her sword down and I quickly blocked it but her sword combined with her strength had me on my knees. She was above me, her eyes were filled with anger and sadness, something I never seen before. What happened to the Riven I know? What she always like this? I used my chi energy to separate us, giving us room before we dashed to each other again.

"Riven, I know your name, because…" I couldn't tell her the real reason; it was as if she was living this moment.

"I don't care! I killed lives today, the lives of innocent fucking children and adults, and you will be one of them!" Riven's sword lit up green and she started to laugh crazy as hell. Riven put a hand up on her left eye and pulled her head back. "I killed today! So much killing! All those worthless fucking people died by my hands. I want to kill more! Let me kill you!" she yelled. I looked at her, while she laughed manically, having actual fear in my eyes.

"No, you can't be the Riven I know!" I yelled. Riven laughed harder and walked to me slowly, getting ready to end my life.

"The time for talk is over." She whispered. Riven dashed to me and made two semi circles with her body and sword, trying to hit me. I couldn't play on the defensive any longer; I had to end this… nightmare. I used my chi energy to gather the winds around me. The more I dodged and parried Riven attacks, the more wind gathered around me. It was time, and I had to use my finisher. I back away from Riven, and she followed suit. We dashed to each other for the final time, only this time I managed to make a whirlwind, catching her by surprise. Riven was launched into the air, and I followed her using the winds to reach her height.

"This will be your last breath!" I yelled. I cut Riven up in multiple areas, making sure she wouldn't get back up. I raised my sword high in the air and came down for the last strike.

"Ha!" Riven, with the last of her strength raised a flow of energy, and it cut through my body, making my vision blurry. I was going to die, but not before taking her with me. Her energy wave didn't make my body split apart, but it cut the inside of my body up. I somehow had the strength to finish Riven, by planting my sword inside of her chest, and as we landed my body landed on sword as well. The pain was fucking horrible, but I landed on top of Riven. Riven had her eyes closed, and I smiled. I was going to die, but I finally got rid of her nightmares. I awoke in the training room beside Riven, who was playing with my hair.

"Riven?" I asked.

"Yes Yasuo?" she answered, being oblivious to what just happened.

"I killed you Riven…" I said back, still shaking from our battle. Riven smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, you killed the side of me I wanted to forget. I am finally free." I sighed.

"Couldn't you do that yourself?" I said. Riven slapped me on the side of my cheek.

"You are so damn stupid! Of course I couldn't do that by myself! I can't fight myself!" Riven yelled. I laughed and finally had the strength to sit up.

"Well, I am glad I helped you, now can we please have a nice dinner?" I asked. Riven smiled and stood up.

"Yes, I would love to." Riven offered to help me up and I grabbed her hand. I stood up and she leaned on my shoulder. "Thank you Yasuo, I can finally think." She whispered. I smiled as we walked back to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>"Look Micah I need your help." I asked. I was standing in a dark room, with Jinx beside me. the only light that was there was a lamp hanging from the ceiling.<p>

"What do you need my help for Anthony? I told you after your brother fucked us all over because he was jealous of you; I am not helping you for shit." I sighed.

"Look I challenged him to get my rank back, and he agreed. But I need a team of five to help me. You used to be one of the popular Summoners because of how you guided champions in lanes they had a huge disadvantage in. I know you remember when you guided Soraka in the Jungle!" Micah laughed and took his hood off. Micah had light black skin, and glassed on his face. He was sixteen and used to be in gold before my brother messed up the ranks. He had a flat haircut and was shorter than me, but a little taller than a Yordle.

"I will help but, if we win I want him back in bronze where he fucking belongs!" Micah yelled, tighting his fist." I held a thumbs up.

"Oh he will get what he deserves. Come one lets find the rest of our friends." We walked out of Micah's room and headed out. I closed the door behind us and Jinx tugged my hood on my cloak.

"Your friend really made Soraka jungle?" she asked.

"Yep, and for some reason it seems to work. He made Lee Sin go adc, he made Warwick mid, and even went the far lengths as making Nasus support!" Jinx mouthed the word "wow" and started making plan noises as we made it to the elevator.

If I win I can finally be back to the rank I belong, it will feel good to be in Diamond I one again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I had a wonderful time Yasuo, thank you for taking me to dinner." Riven said. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"You're welcome, I would like to do this again sometime." I said with a smile. Riven smile back and waved goodbye. I watched her go, until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was Zed. "Hello Zed." I said while holding my hand out. Zed shook my hand with respect.

"Hello Yasuo, I need your help, it is time to face the Kinkou." I nodded and I followed zed.

"So what are the rules for this special match?" I asked as we approached the elevator. Zed rubbed the top of his mask and pushed the button for the elevator.

"You will see." Zed said. I nodded and we walked into the elevator. We arrived on the Ionia floor and may our way to Zed's room. "Wait here, I need to wake Syndra, she usually likes to sleep at this hour." Zed opened his door slowly and walked in. he closed the door behind him in the same fashion. I leaned against the wall, until I heard another door open up beside me. A woman, with green clothes on, and two "axes" on her back, came out. The woman was shorter than me and was wearing a green mask covering her mouth. Her hair was black and her eyes matched her hair. We locked eyes for a few seconds, but she turned her head and walked away. I looked to my left and Zed opened his door with a sleepy eyed Syndra.

"Good Afternoon Yasuo." she yawned. I nodded and we followed Zed to the Summoning Chambers. Zed opened the door to the chambers and we followed him inside.

"Ready?" he asked. Syndra and I nodded and we walked into the champion chamber. We were teleported to the Hallowing Abyss, and the temperature froze the hair on my back.

"Why the fuck is it so cold?" I asked. Syndra giggled and Zed patted my shoulder.

"It will warm up shortly, it's your first time here, so you have to get used to it. " I shook my head, trying to keep myself warm. Zed and Syndra made their way to the middle of the one way bridge. I walked closely behind them, the weather warming up nicely. I looked around and we were on a frozen bridge, with snowflakes coming down from the sky. As I was walking something brushed pass my leg, it was a white little creature with horns on its head. I turned around and Zed and Syndra stopped in their tracks. In front of us were three more ninjas, with the woman I saw this morning, standing in the middle. On her left were a man with yellow eyes and a mask covering his mouth. He was wearing an all blue outfit, with armor on his shoulders. He had two swords on his back, and had a belt with a dragon symbol in the middle. He was wearing black shoes or "slip ons" as I like to call it. On the right side of the woman was a shorter "creature" and he was wearing an all purple outfit similar to Zed. He was holding a golden shuriken in one of his furry palms. He was wearing black "slip ons" as well.

"Who is this?" asked the woman.

"My name is Yasuo, Zed asked me to fight alongside of him." The woman, pulled her axes out, and pointed one at me.

"My name is Akali, The Fist of Shadow, prepare to be defeated by the Kinkou." I pulled my sword out and pointed back.

"Listen, I am not a part of Zed's organization, nor wish to join it. I respect him that is all." Akali laughed under her mask.

"I didn't ask for an introduction." She said, the little creature beside her covered his mouth so he can laugh.

"Enough, we need to end this, now!" Zed announced. Zed reached for his back pocket and pulled out….. a fucking stack of cards. "This new deck will end you Kinkou!" I face palmed my head, when Syndra pulled out a deck of her own. The Kinkou members pulled out decks of their own, and suddenly the bridge we were standing own started to crack, thus splitting up all three of us.

"Good Luck Yasuo!" Syndra yelled. We were all separated, as the bridge separated into three parts: Zed was with the blue ninja, I was with Akali and Syndra with the furry creature.

"Where is your deck?" she asked.

"I don't know, I thought we were fighting with weapons." I answered. Akali giggled at me.

"We don't fight haha! We settle our disputes in a different way since we found out what really happened with Zed. We actually accept Zed for who he is, and we always play Heartstone with him and Syndra. Since we heard Zed was bringing someone else along with him, we had to beg Kennen to come play. Now we use Howling Abyss as a huge playing field where the creatures come to life. The bridge breaking apart surprised us, but that doesn't matter. Now I will ask again, where is your deck?" She asked. I lifted my hands in a "I don't know" fashion, but a light circled around my hand, and cards came to existence.

"Finally let us begin." I scratched my forehead, when the magical deck floated from my hands, to my pocket. Three cards flew out, but had pictures of different champions in the league. The cards had a blue diamond in the top right corner; some had low numbers, while others had higher numbers. In my hand was: Fizz, The Tidal Trickster, Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, and lastly… Yasuo, The Unforgiven.

"You go first." Akali said, looking at me with a look that pierced through my body. My pocket glowed, and flew out another card. It was Vi, The Enforcer. "It seems like you can't play anything this turn Yasuo, so it's my turn." Akail pulled a card out of her hand, and threw it on the battlefield. The card came to life, and it was a champion I didn't recognize. He was a young man, and had blond hair. He had blue eyes and white skin. He was wearing a brown jacket and brown pants to match. He had brown belts around his waist, and black shoes. I looked at his face closely and he seemed to be sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping?" I asked.

"He is sleeping because he can't attack this turn. I am guessing Zed didn't teach you how to play?" she asked. I nodded.

"I can teach you the basics, as you can see, the cards you have in your hand has blue numbers on them right?" I looked down and said yes. "Every turn you gain one blue crystal to spend. So by next turn if you can do math, you will have two crystals to spend. Next look at Ezreal's feet. You can see how much attack he has and how much heath he has as well. He has one attack and two health. It would take something with two or more to kill him. I will explain more once the game goes on. It's your turn Yasuo." I gained another card, this time it was Shen, The Eye of Twilight. Since it takes 4 blue crystals to put something on the board, I would have to wait four turns. "My turn, since we are playing on a real life board, whatever attacks you, you will feel the pain. You have thirty HP before you die. Now Ez, attack Yasuo." Ezreal shot a golden bolt at me with his fist, and it stung a little, but I shook it off. My cards glowed again, and it seemed to be my turn. I gained another card; it was an "item card". It costs three crystals to play. The card read: "Cloth of armor, you receive three armor." I threw out the card, and it came to life. A white cloth flew at me, and stuck itself on top of my other clothes. My cards stoped glowing, signaling the end of my turn.

"No cards yet? Hmm, fine by me." Akali threw out a card, and when it came to life, it was the pink sword I used on the rift. Ezreal grabbed the sword and his heath and attack went up by one. "Ezreal attack Yasuo!" Akali yelled. Ezreal used the same attack as before, but it was a more powerful version. The bolt hit me, but I didn't feel any pain. "Huh so this armor does work?" I thought. I started to enjoy this game as the time went by. I smiled and wondered what card I would get next. The card flew from my pocket into my hand, it was another item card called "Rabadon Deathcap." It doubles any spell casters attack. I looked at my hand, and lucky for me, I had all spell casters, except for me Shen, and Vi. I had to play something, so I played Fizz. I threw the card on the field and Fizz came to life. He was a blue living fish, with a large staff that had three sharp edges on it. His attack was 4 and health was 2. Since I couldn't do anything else, it was Akali's turn.

"Fizz, ugh so annoying. Hmm, I'll play this!" Akali threw out a card, and fire balls appeared out of it. The fire balls aimed for fizz, but he woke up immediately, and dodged them with skill. Fizz went back to sleep right afterwards. The look on my face was priceless because I was confused as fuck. Why did he dodge them? I looked down at his card, and it read: "Dodges any attack, spell, or item attack, but can only dodge once every four turns." I see, maybe all the cards in my hand has special abilities that can help me win this. Ezreal attacked me again, but I lost only one life. I gained another card; it was Sejuani, The Winter's Wrath. She also had a special ability; she can freeze all of the enemy champions on the other side of the field for one turn. Hmm that can come in handy. I have five crystals this turn, so I decided to play myself. I threw the card on the field, and was amazed at how I was looking at myself, sleeping on my sword. I looked at my abilities. I have two, except one was listed under combo. My normal ability read: "This champion has a 50% chance to critically strike." Critically strike? What does that mean exactly? My other can only happen under certain situations. It read: "if a champion or item knocks up any or all enemy champions, give an additional three attack to all champions affected. This ability can also critically strike." I looked under myself to see how much damage and heath I have; to my surprise I was actually quite strong. I have 4 attack, and 5 health. I used up all my crystals, so I decided to kill Ezreal with Fizz.

"Fizz, I command you to attack Ezreal!" I yelled. Fizz leaped up into action and literally went through the body of Ezreal, making a whole through his body. With Ezreal last breath he shot a bolt at Fizz, and fizz took the hit head on. The both died, disappearing in light just like in the Rift. Hmm, so it seems if you attack another champion, they can attack you as well. The game went on, no one getting an edge. Akali taught me everything about the game, and eventually we were down to 10 life each. I had Shen, Tryndamere, and myself on the field. Akail had Xin Zao, Vladimir, and Volibear. It was my turn. I had two cards in my hand, both of them were item cards. One card was called "Sunfire Cape" while the other was called "Blade of the Ruined King." I read the abilities and noticed that both of these cards can actually save my ass.

"Hurry up so I can win." Akali taunted. I gave a smirk, and played Sunfire Cape.

"Shen take it!" I yelled. Shen jumped into the air and grabbed the cape. I read the ability once more to see if I can make something happen. "Sunfire Cape does two extra damage." Yes! I have enough damage to take Volibear out! "Shen Attack Volibear!" Shen jumped into the air, and slashed straight through Volibear's body, splitting him in two. Okay two left. I have just enough crystals to play my other card. "When equipped, take away two life from target champion and combine it with the equipped champion." I rubbed my chin and glanced at Akali's remaining Champions health numbers. Xin has 4 while Vlad has 6. On my side, Shen has 2, Tryndamyere has 3, and lastly Yasuo has 1. "Hey Yas, catch!" I yelled. I threw the card out and a blue blade with aura surrounded it came out. Yasuo caught the blade, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and he turned around to face the other champions. "Alright Yasuo, activate Blade of the Ruined King on Vlad!" Yasuo… stood there, ignoring my command. "Hey Paintbrush head! Listen to me damn it!" Akali on the other hand, was laughing at my anger.

"You ran out of time silly." She said, picking out a card from her hand.

"The fuck you mean "ran out of time"!?"I yelled.

"Vladimir Attack shen!" Vlad attacked Shen, killing him in a pool of blood.

"What the fuck! Where is the damn clock to prove this shit?" I yelled. Akail giggled and threw a card at me.

"Good game." she said. I looked down and it was another fireball card. The fire balls sprung from the card, and my body was engulfed in flames. "Xin finish him off!" Xin ran up to me, stuck his spear through my chest, and swung me around. The pain was so intense, I passed out instantly.

"Hey Yasuo, wake up man." I slowly opened my eyes, to see Akali, giving me her hand.

"What happened?" I asked, giving her my hand. She pulled me up, and I was back on my feet.

"You passed out haha; we are leaving the abyss shortly." I nodded and we were teleported back to the Summoning chambers. I walked out of the Champion Chamber to see Zed giving Shen a hand shake.

"I will beat you one day brother." Zed said. Shen smiled through his mask and patted Zed on his back.

"How about we settle this in the arcade brother?" Shen asked. Zed raised his knuckle and Shen punched his knuckle with his own. They walked off, with Syndra floating behind them. I looked around for Akali, but there was no trace of her. I sighed and walked to my room.

"I ran out of time, man that's some bull shit." I said out loud.

"Heh, gets them everytime." A voice said behind me. I turned around but no one was there.

"Fucking ninja…" I whispered.

"Fucking samurai." The voice said back, I recognized the voice, it was Akali. It felt as though she was talking from the shadows.

"Heh, good one." I said. I turned around and walked to my room. After ten minutes of walking through the crowded halls of the League, I finally reached my room. I rubbed my eyes, and searched my pockets for my room key.

"Oh where the hell is it?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Let me help you look for it…" I felt hands travel around my body, soft gentle hands reaching into my pockets. "You are trembling Yasuo, are you enjoying this?" I recognized the voice, it was Riven.

"Riven, I had a silly day, all I want to do is rest." Riven bit my earlobe, and somehow unlocked the door with my room key she "somewhat" found.

"I can help with that, let me tuck you into bed." Riven pushed me inside of my room and closed the door behind me. Riven pulled me to my bed and took of my shirt. She gently pushed me onto my soft bed and kicked off her shoes. Riven climbed up and laid beside me. "All I want to do is cuddle with you Yasuo. I can tell you had a long day." I smiled and hugged Riven beside me tightly. I kissed Riven softly on her lips and fell asleep in her arms. "Good night Yasuo." was the last thing I heard before getting a kiss on my neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I need your help." A voice said in the darkness.

"Hmm, strange for you to ask me for help young one." Another voice said, sounding more ghostly then the first one.

"My brother challenged me to a 5v5 match on the rift. I looked up his recent matches and he seems to guide the new champion "Yasuo," very well in battle. I need you to pay Yasuo a visit, and "extract" his wind powers." A chain rattle was heard, and soon it stopped.

"I will help you young one, but I would like a favor in return." The first voice sighed in return. "I would like for you to buy me a nice mini fridge."

"Why the hell do you want a mini fridge Thresh?" asked the young one.

"I am very lazy." Said Thresh.

"Fine, just make sure it's done."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Rasengan!" the young boy yelled. I was sitting in my room, watching a t.v show called "Naruto." The boy seemed to have made a glowing ball of blue energy in his palms. I rubbed my chin and mimicked the boy on my television. I focused my chi energy to palm, and when the winds came to; I was shocked at my results. I created a ball of wind energy in my hand. I moved the ball with my other hand, and studied the ball itself. The ball seemed to have a mini storm inside of it, and swirls of clouds on the outside of the ball. I was so deep into my thoughts; a knock on the door shook me out of them, causing me to throw the ball of energy at my television. The television exploded into various sparks and flames, and I quickly put out the flames with my wind. I sighed and walked to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.<p>

"It's Riven!" the voice on the other side said. I smiled and twisted the door knob, and a ghostly boney hand grabbed my neck, and raised me into the air. I was staring into the face of a skeleton like creature, holding a lantern connected to a sliver scythe.

"So, you must be Yasuo, my name is Thresh, The Chain Warden, nice to meet you." Thresh put his free hand to my chest, and ripped off my shirt. "Now time to make the deal." Thresh slammed me next to the wall, and pulled his lantern next to my chest. The lantern made a bright green glow, and soon energy started to leave my body. I felt weaker after every second, and soon I passed out from it. Thresh threw me onto the ground, and laughed at me when he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Five hours Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Yasuo please wake up!" I heard another voice; it was a woman's voice, a voice I loved to hear. I opened my eyes slowly, and I was still in my room, but instead of the floor I was on the bed. I had blurriness in my eyes, but as my sight came to focus, I saw Riven's face, her face filled with concern and confusion. "Oh thank Shruima, your alive!" I smiled weakly, and Riven kissed my lips softly. I turned my head to the right, and Akali was standing beside me with a nurse uniform instead of her ninja outfit.<p>

"You're going to be fine Yasuo, as we speak the League are trying to find Thresh and the Summoner who ordered him to do this. I will be off now." Akali walked out of my room leaving me alone with Riven.

"Thank you for being at my side Riven." Riven nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I am glad you're awake, Ahri was here earlier. She couldn't stay that long because she has a date with Wukong. Gragas and Jax was here as well, both leaving you some of your favorite drink from the bar." I smiled and sat up too see my television fixed.

"Where is Anthony?" I asked. Riven tapped her lips with her index finger, trying to think of an answer.

"He is looking for Thresh and the Summoner." I nodded, and tried to get up from the bed. I felt very weak and Riven looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Riven don't look at me like that, I am fine…" I whispered, before losing my balance again, falling face first onto my carpet.

"Yasuo!" is all I heard before I passed out again.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, further examinations prove that this man has lost his chi energy." A man said.<p>

"Is there any way to give him an alternative? We have a big match today!" Another voice yelled. I opened my eyes, and I was on a cold table, shirtless.

"Yasuo! You are awake!" Anthony said to me. I looked at his young face, and seeing him filled with joy put a smile on my face.

"Hey kid, where are we?" I asked.

"We are in Heimerdinger's garage." Anthony answered. I tilted my head to the side to see a short man in a lab coat. He had yellow hair that covered most of his head including his eyes. He was wearing lab gloves and boots to match.

"Mr. Yasuo, I have some very unfortunate news. Thresh stole your chi, and the only way to get to back is stealing his lantern. Vi, Jayce, and yours truly have some up with a very neat alternative." A knock on the door, followed by a huge crash was heard nearby, interrupting the dinger guy.

"Asshole!" A female voice shouted.

"Don't talk to my Jayce like that you dyke!" Another female voice was heard.

A door opened on the left side of the messy garage, and a tall man, holding a huge staff came in. right behind him was Vi, and behind her was a very beautiful woman. She was floating in the air, and was holding a staff. Her clothing was very revealing, showing all of her curves. She had white hair, and ears that were similar to elves.

"Jayce I said I will be designing the damn suit! Now move the hell out the way!" Jayce sighed.

"Listen Vi, you know I am smarter then you. On top of that I actually graduated from an actual school, so I will design the suit for our friend." Jayce said. Vi folded her arms and looked at me.

"Yas, you're finally awake. Here is the deal; I and the dick of tomorrow will design a kick ass suit for you. This suit will make you feel like you have your super powers again." I raised an eyebrow.

"Super powers?" I asked. Vi laughed and punched Jayce in his gut. Jayce grunted and gave Vi a mean look.

"Yes! You have super powers man!" I rolled my eyes and looked at my hands. I couldn't feel my chi at all. Without my wind technique, my attacks will feel useless. I sighed and lay down on the table.

"When will this suit be ready?" I asked.

"Your suit will be ready before your match Yasuo." Jayce answered. I nodded and Anthony spoke up.

"Yasuo, do you want to come to the park?" he asked.

"Sure kid." I answered.

We arrived at the park twenty minutes later, and Jinx was swinging on the swings by herself. Anthony sat on the swing beside her while I sat on the bench.

"Sorry Yasuo." Anthony said, breaking the silence.

"For?" I asked back.

"For his stupid brother." Jinx answered.

"He caused this?" I asked.

"Yes, he is always trying to cheat me out of everything." I rubbed my chin.

"Why?" I asked. Anthony sighed.

"Before you came here and before I developed feelings for Jinx, I used to be Diamond I. I was a much respected Summoner during this time, and my duo partner Jahmal was in Diamond II just under me. I can guide all types of champions into battle, even support champions. My favorite champions are assassin's champions, I.E Kat, Zed, you get the point. My brother was very jealous of me at this time because I never chose him to be my duo partner and I would always "carry" my games. He couldn't carry nor guide other type of champions in battle. One day he asked me this question: "Do you think I will ever make it out of bronze?" Anthony sighed, but continued. "I couldn't lie to my brother, so I told him the truth. I told him he needs a lot more practice, guide other champions, and understand how the Rift works. Of course him being younger than me, took it the wrong way and thought I was telling him "You will never get out of bronze." Anthony finished. I looked up to the sky and started to laugh.

"Sounds a lot like my brother. He could never beat me in sparing so he thought he could never reach my level. He is your younger brother, of course what he is doing is out of line, but he is still a child. Let's teach him a lesson, and put him back in his place. That is the only way he will understand." I said. I patted Anthony's back and smiled.

"With you guiding me, we will overcome anything." Anthony smiled back and Jinx lifted my hand off of his back.

"Have you washed your hands pretty boy?" she asked, giving me a smug look.

"Yes I have." I lied. "Why do I need your permission to pat him on the back?" I asked.

"Because NO ONE can touch him but ME. Got that?" Jinx walked away, hitting me with one of her long braids.

"Whats her problem?" I asked. Anthony took a deep breath, and looked around.

"Every day she is getting more and more protective of me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Anthony explained.

"Hmm, but she also said I have to wash my hands, then said "no one can touch you" That doesn't make any sense." I said, looking at Jinx to see if she was listening. Anthony sighed.

"I know Yasuo, there is nothing I can do about it, but I love it." Anthony said.

"I understand." I said back.

"Hey baby… can you … push me on the swings?" asked Jinx, with a uncertain tone of voice. Anthony laughed under his breath.

"Sure." Anthon stood up and walked behind Jinx and gently gave her a push.

"Thank you lover boy." She said to him. As I watched Anthony push Jinx on the swings, I started to understand why she didn't want anyone near him. Anthony is the only thing she has in her life.

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later<em>

* * *

><p>"So Yas, how do yah like it?" Vi asked. I rubbed my chin and looked at the suit. The suit had an orange mask and a visor I could see threw. The body of the suit was black, and had the same shoulder plate that I have in my room. It had black shoes and what really interested me was the orange sword beside it. "Yas, here is the breakdown; the sword will mimic your super powers you had before. You can summon tornados and make hurricanes and all that good stuff. All you really have to do is BELIEVE in the suit." Vi sung. I laughed at her while feeling the sword. "Just fight normally and the suit will come alive. The bitch of tomorrow made sure of that." I nodded and someone came in behind me.<p>

"Vi, I think we should name the suit. My suggestion is Project: Yasuo." Vi rolled her eyes.

"Jayce the name is Cyber ops Yasuo." Vi said back.

"Vi, I don't want to argue with you."

"Like I give a fuck, the suit will be called Cyber Ops Yasuo."

"Look, sorry to disturb you guys flirting, but I have match to attend to, thank you for the suit." I said, breaking the argument. Vi flicked me off with a smile and Jayce face palmed himself. "Thank you again friends." I said before leaving. I walked to my room and once I got there I put on my suit. The suit felt loose when I out it on, but afterwards the suit molded onto my body. The suit felt like air on my body which made feel almost naked. I picked up my new sword and the weight of it was outstanding. It was light as a feather. I looked for the sheath to put my sword in, but it wasn't even on the suit. As I was looking for the sheath around my room I bumped my sword next to my leg, and a black sheath appeared. I arched my eyebrows and bumped the sword again, and the sheath disappeared. I sat there, banging on my leg for ten straight minutes making the holster appear and reappear. I was amazed at how far Piltover inventors have come. I heard a knock on my door, so quickly finished putting on the suit to answer it.

"Yes?" I answered. It was Anthony, without Jinx.

"It's time." Anthony said. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

_"__With you guiding me, we will overcome anything."_


End file.
